The Lost Cherry Blossom
by Kumiko Hanari-chan
Summary: "Hn, jangan coba-coba pergi dariku Cherry atau kau akan tau akibatnya."/"Jidat! Apa yang kau lakukan!"/ "Aku semakin yakin kalau kau bekerja sama dengan Uchiha brengsek itu."/ "kyaaaa! Lepaskan! Sakitt…." / "Brengsek! Dasar pengkhianat!" / a Sakura Centric fic. Mind to read and review? / Sorry for the long updated.
1. Prolog

**THE LOST CHERRY BLOSSOM**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Hanari-chan**

 **Rated: T/M**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **WARNING:**

 **AlternateUniverse, a little bit violence, LIME (maybe), OOC, typo(s), GaJe  
**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Please do not Plagiarism**

 **PROLOG**

 **Kisah cinta dua anak manusia….**

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun."

"Hn, aku juga mencintaimu Sakura."

"Berjanjilah jangan pernah meninggalkan aku Sasuke-kun."

"Aku janji."

* * *

 **Takdir yang memisahkan mereka….**

"Sasuke-kun? Apa itu kau?"

"Ikutlah bersamaku hime?"

"Kau bukan Sasuke-kun! Lepaskan aku!"

"Lupakan laki-laki itu! Kau akan bahagia bersamaku Sakura."

"Tolong aku Sasuke-kun!"

"Lepaskan Sakuraku, brengsek!"

"Sakuramu? Sepertinya kau sedang mabuk Uchiha."

* * *

 **Cinta yang terlupakan….**

"ugh.. dimana ini?"

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?"

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku kekasihmu, apa kau lupa?"

"Kekasih? Maaf aku tidak ingat apa-apa…"

"Mulai sekarang kau aman bersamaku Sakura-hime."

* * *

 **Mencari dan terus mencari….**

"Mau sampai kapan kau terus mencarinya, Sasuke?"

"Hn, sampai aku bisa menemukannya lagi."

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mengenalimu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tidak masalah, aku akan membantunya mengingat semuanya dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi."

* * *

 **Pertemuan yang tak terduga….**

"aww, sakit…"

"Kau tidak ap– … s-sakura?!"

"Maaf.. anda sia– hmphh!"

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu hime."

"Perkenalkan, aku Haruno Sakura."

"Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku Sakura, tunggulah."

* * *

 **Takdir mempertemukan mereka semua….**

"Sakura!"

"Lepaskan Sakura!"

"Jangan pernah menyentuh apa yang bukan milikmu!"

"Sakura milikku dan akan selalu menjadi milikku!"

"Apa aku salah kalau aku ingin memilikimu, Sakura?"

"Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa jadi berhentilah mendeklarasikan kalau aku milikmu."

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dariku hime."

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu lagi Sakura."

"Kami-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak ingin menyakiti mereka semua…"

* * *

 **Takdir yang membelenggu mereka….**

"Kau sudah gila ya?!"

"Aku tergila-gila padamu Sakura."

"hikss.. kau.. kau tidak perlu mengorbankan dirimu hanya karena aku.. dasar bodoh!"

"Aku memang bodoh Sakura.. aku bodoh karena sudah mencintaimu.. tapi aku menyukai kebodohanku ini."

"Apa kau yakin... kau yakin kalau aku orang yang kau cari itu?"

"Hatiku mengatakan kalau kau adalah Sakuraku yang hilang. Jadi sekarang jangan pernah menghilang dari pandanganku lagi."

"Apa kau pernah bermimpi bertemu dengan gadis pujaanmu itu?"

"Aku bukan hanya bermimpi bertemu dengannya, tetapi dia sekarang berdiri didepanku."

"Apa maks– hmphh!"

"Sekarang aku mengerti apa arti dari kalimat _dreams come true_."

* * *

 **Ketika sang gadis mulai membuka hati….**

"Aku..."

"Jadi apa jawabanmu Sakura?"

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu Sakura."

"Aku harap kau bisa memberikan sedikit perhatianmu padaku, hime."

"Aku akan menerima semua keputusanmu.. tapi aku harap akulah pria yang kau sukai itu."

"Daisuki yo….."

"Arigato hime. Aku berjanji, aku akan selalu menyayangimu dan menjagamu."

"Jadi.. kau memilih dia..?"

"Maafkan aku….."

* * *

 **Takdir kembali mempermainkan mereka….**

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

"Hime..?"

"Maaf tapi aku ingin menemui Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak! Kau sudah menjadi milikku hime. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi."

"Aku sudah mengingat semuanya Sasuke-kun.. semua kenangan kita."

"Arigato Kami-sama, Engkau sudah mengembalikan Sakura kepadaku."

"Berhenti menyentuh Sakuraku, dasar keparat!"

"DORRR! DORRR! Srashhh!

"Arghhhhh…..!

"Aku tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri dirumah sedangkan gadis yang kucintai sedang dalam bahaya."

"Daijobu.. Aku menghormati keputusanmu."

"Aku akan membantumu Sakura."

"Kenapa kau sangat baik padaku?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu Sakura."

"Aku tidak mau kau membahayakan dirimu hanya untuk membantuku."

"Seseorang akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi orang yang dicintainya."

"Aku tidak mau kau mati dihadapanku…"

"Tapi aku akan senang mati dipelukanmu, Sakura.."

"Jadi sekarang kau berpihak kepada mereka!? Menyedihkan!"

"Terimalah kenyataan ini… Kau tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakmu."

"Aku tidak butuh nasehat dari orang menyedihkan sepertimu!"

* * *

 **Konflik yang tak berujung...**

DORRR! DORRR! DORRR!

Srashhhh…arghhh! Sial!

PRANGG! BRUKK…

JLEBBB! Argghhhh!

"Selamat tinggal kawan lama…"

"HENTIKANN!

 **Apakah mereka akan mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia? Atau justru akhir yang menyakiti mereka semua?**

 **END OF PROLOG**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wuahh apa-apaan nihh *tunjukficdiatas* kok jadi gaje ya. Hana niatnya mau buat fic romance/comedy malah tangan Hana ngetiknya jadi gini -_-**

 **Mohon kritik dan sarannya bila ada yang kurang dari fic ini, maklum Hana masih newbie.**

 **Ini masih prolog kok, semoga chapter 1 bisa Hana kerjain secepatnya, mumpung masih libur *kekeke***

 **Untuk readers, arigato sudah menyempatkan diri membaca dan jangan lupa REVIEW! *teriakpaketoa* *digebukinmassal***

 **Gomen jika masih banyak kekurangan di fic ini, maklum masih amatiran.**

 **Ya udah segitu aja cuap-cuap dari Hana. Sekali lagi jangan lupa REVIEW ya. Byeeee~ *alabencong***


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning of conflict

**DISCLAIMER:**

Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Hanari-chan

 **WARNING:**

AlternateUniverse, a little bit violence, LIME (maybe), OOC, typo(s), GaJe

 **Paired:**

Sakura Centric but mainly SasuSaku

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Please do not Plagiarism**

 **Read and Review, please?**

 **Chapter 1**

"Huftt, akhirnya selesai juga…," desah seorang gadis manis berambut pink panjang. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat kelelahan. Wajar saja karena dia baru saja menyelesaikan cucian piring yang sangat banyak setelah bekerja seharian di restoran tempatnya bekerja.

Haruno Sakura, gadis berperawakan mungil ini bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah restoran di pusat kota Tokyo.

"Kau belum pulang Sakura? tanya Yamato yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Sakura, dia adalah manajer di restoran itu. Sakura terkejut dan langsung menoleh kebelakangnya.

"aishhh kau membuatku takut Yamato-nii.. aku pikir kau hantu penunggu restoran ini," sindir sakura sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Apa kau bilang? Pria tampan dan mempesona seperti aku ini kau bilang hantu? Mungkin kau sudah mulai rabun Sakura," sahut Yamato sambil terkekeh.

Sakura memukul pelan lengan Yamato, "Yamato-nii! Mataku masih normal ya dan apa tadi katamu? Tampan dan mempesona? Kau sedang mabuk ya Yamato-nii sampai-sampai mengatakan omong kosong seperti itu," ejek Sakura lagi karena tidak terima dibilang rabun.

Ya, meskipun Sakura hanyalah pelayan di restoran itu, tetapi hubungannya dengan Yamato sangatlah dekat. Mereka sudah seperti kakak beradik sehingga mereka tidak merasa kaku lagi disaat mengobrol.

Yamato terkekeh lagi, "Ngomong-ngomong kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi Sakura. Sudah jam segini kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Yamato sambil melihat jam tangannya. Terlihat jarum di jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

"Sebentar lagi Yamato-nii. Setelah membereskan semua pekerjaanku aku akan segera pulang," jawab Sakura.

"Kau mau kuantar ke rumahmu? Ini sudah larut malam, tidak baik seorang gadis manis sendirian dijalan," tawar Yamato sambil menggoda Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, "Tidak usah Yamato-nii, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok. Lagipula aku ini gadis yang kuat. Jika ada yang macam-macam aku akan langsung memukulnya," sahut Sakura sambil menunjukkan lengannya seakan-akan lengannya berotot.

"Kuat? Tangan kurus seperti itu kau bilang kuat? Memukul lalat saja pasti kau tak bisa apalagi memukul orang," ejek Yamato dengan ekspresi wajah yang membuat Sakura kesal.

"ishh Yamato-nii menyebalkan," ujar Sakura ngambek sambil memanyunkan bibir. Yamato yang melihatnya langsung terkekeh pelan dan mengacak rambut pink gadis itu sampai berantakan.

"Yamato-nii! Hentikan!" ucap Sakura sambil memukul pelan tangan Yamato agar pria itu menjauhkan tangannya.

"hehe iya, iya maaf.. jadi kau mau kuantar? tawar Yamato sekali lagi.

"Tidak usah, aku akan naik bis saja, lagipula kau pasti juga sudah lelah kan Yamato-nii," sahut Sakura.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, dasar keras kepala," ujar Yamato sambil menyentil dahi Sakura.

"Awww.. Yamato-nii!" teriak Sakura sambil mengusap dahinya. Yamato hanya tertawa sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri di dekat meja kasir. Yamato melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan pegawai. Ruangan ini memang khusus disediakan untuk para pegawai restoran agar mereka bisa menyimpan untuk sementara barang-barang yang mereka bawa disaat mereka sedang bekerja.

Yamato menuju sebuah loker yang tertera nama Haruno Sakura didepan loker itu. Pintu loker itu tidak terkunci sehingga memudahkannya untuk mengambil tas selempang milik Sakura yang ada didalam loker itu. "Dia pasti lupa menguncinya lagi," desah Yamato maklum karena Sakura memang sering lupa untuk mengunci lokernya.

Sambil membawa tas Sakura, Yamato segera beranjak ke tempat dimana Sakura berada. Gadis itu masih berdiri didekat meja kasir sambil memasang muka kesal. Mungkin dia masih kesal dengan perbuatan Yamato yang mengejek dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Yamato tersenyum tipis, kemudian dia menghampiri Sakura. "Nih tasmu. Pulanglah segera sebelum semakin larut," ucap Yamato sambil menyodorkan tas milik Sakura.

"ehh..!" Sakura sedikit kaget dengan kelakuan Yamato. "Terima kasih Yamato-nii. Baiklah aku pulang ya." Ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan. Rupanya dia sudah tidak kesal dengan perbuatan Yamato sebelumnya.

"Ya hati-hati dijalan," sahut Yamato.

Sakura berjalan keluar dari restoran itu dan berniat untuk pergi ke halte bis untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumahnya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Sakura, sekelebat bayangan mengikuti dirinya secara diam-diam.

 _Where are you my love?_

 _Where do you think you're going?_

 _Whenever you go,_

 _I will find you…_

 _Just wait for me,_

 _Your beloved prince_

Dengan langkah yang sedikit berat, Sakura perlahan berjalan menuju halte bis terdekat. Wajar saja jika dia merasa kelelahan, bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan dari pagi sampai malam tentu sangat menguras tenaga, apalagi restoran tempatnya bekerja termasuk restoran yang cukup terkenal dikalangan masyarakat Tokyo.

Restoran tempatnya bekerja adalah restoran yang menyajikan makanan khas jepang seperti sushi, ramen, yakiniku, dan makanan khas jepang lainnya. Meskipun makanan yang disajikan juga bisa ditemukan di restoran lain, namun makanan-makanan di restoran ini disajikan dengan sangat unik yaitu dengan penataan makanan yang cantik dan menggiurkan sehingga dapat menarik perhatian orang untuk memesan makanan. Ditambah lagi dengan harga yang terjangkau sehingga semakin menambah daya tarik pelanggan.

Hal itulah yang menyebabkan Sakura dan pelayan lainnya kewalahan saat restoran sudah dibuka. Para pengunjung tak henti-hentinya datang bahkan terkadang ada pengunjung yang tidak mendapatkan meja kosong lagi sehingga para pegawai harus memutar otak untuk mencari solusi.

Sakura mendesah lelah lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Terus memikirkan pekerjaannya malah semakin membuat kepalanya pusing. Terkadang Sakura berpikir ingin mengambil cuti untuk beberapa hari agar dia bisa beristirahat sejenak dirumah, tetapi dia mengurungkan niat itu karena dia memikirkan nasib teman-temannya yang pasti akan semakin kewalahan dalam melayani para pengunjung jika dia tidak datang bekerja.

"Huh? Apa yang kupikirkan? Hahh sudahlah aku tidak mau memikirkan hal ini lagi, yang terpenting sekarang adalah bantal dan selimut hangat dirumah. Hmm.. seperti aku harus cepat-cepat pulang," ucap Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hei nona cantik, sendirian saja ya?" ucap seseorang dari belakang Sakura.

Sakura terkejut dan langsung menoleh kebelakangnya. Dibelakangnya berdiri 4 pria berperawakan preman dengan senyum mengerikan nan mesum.

"Mau apa kalian?!" tantang Sakura dengan suara cukup keras meskipun tubuhnya sudah bergetar ketakutan dan dalam hati terus berdoa agar dirinya selamat.

"Kau cukup berani juga ya nona cantik, tapi aku suka dengan gadis cantik yang menantang. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar cantik? Tenang saja, kami tidak akan menggigitmu, tapi kalau kau mau kami tidak akan keberatan untuk menggigitmu. Hahaha…." Goda salah satu preman sambil tertawa dengan teman-temannya.

'Menjijikkan…' pikir Sakura. Rasa-rasanya dia ingin segera menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Melihat tatapan para preman itu yang penuh nafsu membuat Sakura semakin ketakutan.

'Siapa saja tolong aku….' Ucap Sakura dalam hati. Berharap ada pangeran tampan berkuda putih yang datang menyelamatkannya.

"Ayo nona cantik, kita jalan-jalan," ujar salah satu preman sambil melangkah mendekati Sakura.

Sakura segera mundur sambil menunjuk kearah preman itu, "berhenti! jangan mendekat! Atau aku teriak!" ancam Sakura mencoba untuk berani.

"Coba saja teriak nona, tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu. Saat ini orang-orang sudah terlelap semua.

Tiba-tiba ada yang memegang kuat kedua tangan Sakura sehingga dia memekik keras. "LEPASKAN AKU! LEPAS! MENJAUH DARIKU!

"HAHAHA, berteriaklah sesuka hatimu nona, tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu, HAHAHA….." tawa para preman itu sambil menyeringai mesum.

"TOLONG! TOLONG! SIAPAPUN TOLONG!" teriak Sakura lagi sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pegangan kuat para preman itu, saking kuatnya mereka menahan tangannya sampai-sampai kedua tangan Sakura sudah memerah.

"AYO IKUT KAMI NONA, KITA BERSENANG-SENANG... HAHAHA…." Tawa mereka sambil menarik Sakura untuk menuju ke tempat sepi.

"Aku mohon lepaskan aku! Aku mohonnn….." Sakura mulai menangis ketakutan. Dia tidak berani memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika dia mengikuti para preman itu.

'Hikss- siapa saja… t- tolong aku…hiksss…." tangis Sakura. Tangannya sudah sangat kesakitan karena terus ditarik paksa oleh para preman itu. Ditambah lagi dengan kondisinya yang dari awal sudah sangat kelelahan karena bekerja sampai malam, membuat Sakura tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk melawan mereka.

Saat salah satu preman menyentuh pipi mulus Sakura, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menahan tangan preman yang memegang pipi Sakura itu. Para preman itu terkejut, begitu juga Sakura. Saat mereka melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu, mereka melihat seorang pria tinggi yang memaket jaket hoodie sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jaket yang dipakainya. Mereka tidak bisa melihat wajah pria itu karena dia memakai topeng berwajah kucing.

Dengan santai, pria bertopeng itu memutar tangan preman yang ditahannya sampai preman itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Akhhh! Lepaskan tanganku!" teriak preman itu sambil kesakitan.

Sambil masih menahan tangan preman itu, pria bertopeng itu lantas menendang kaki preman itu sehingga preman itu jatuh tersungkur dengan wajah menyentuh aspal jalan. Pria tinggi itu melepaskan tangan preman itu kemudian dia menendang perut preman itu hingga dia terguling menjauh dari mereka berdiri.

Preman lain yang melihat keadaan temannya yang diserang orang misterius lantas marah dan langsung menyerang pria bertopeng itu dengan membabi buta. Salah satu preman mengeluarkan pisau dan mencoba untuk menusuk pria bertopeng itu.

Namun, pria bertopeng itu tampak biasa-biasa saja dan langsung menghindar ketika preman itu menghunuskan pisaunya.

Pria bertopeng itu mendekati Sakura yang masih berdiri mematung ditempat yang sama karena gadis itu masih ketakutan dan terkejut dengan adegan perkelahian yang terjadi didepan matanya.

Terkejut karena melihat pria bertopeng itu mendekatinya, Sakura berusaha menghindarinya namun pria bertopeng itu memeluk pinggang Sakura dan menarik gadis mungil itu menjauh dari arena perkelahian.

Pria bertopeng itu mendudukkan Sakura dibalik kardus-kardus berkas yang menumpuk tinggi didepan sebuah gedung tak terpakai. Setelah mendudukkan Sakura, pria itu berjongkok didepan Sakura dan menghapus air mata di pipi gadis itu. Setelah itu, pria itu mengelus lembut kepala Sakura. Kemudian pria bertopeng itu segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah para preman yang sebelumnya dia lawan.

Sakura sangat bingung dan sedikit ketakutan dengan perlakuan pria bertopeng itu terhadap dirinya. Dia tidak mengerti, mengapa seseorang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya justru memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut seakan-akan Sakura adalah boneka yang bisa rusak bila diperlakukan dengan kasar.

Sakura segera tersadar dari pikirannya dan dia berusaha memperhatikan adegan perkelahian yang terjadi didepannya. Pria bertopeng itu tampak tak kesulitan saat melawan para preman itu. Sepertinya pria bertopeng itu adalah seorang petarung yang handal.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, semua preman itu sudah terkapar di aspal karena telah dikalahkan oleh pria bertopeng itu.

Sakura sangat kagum dengan pria bertopeng itu sehingga gadis itu tidak sadar kalau pria itu sudah ada didekatnya.

Pria itu sekali lagi berjongkok dihadapan Sakura dan memegang erat kedua tangan kecil gadis itu. Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya, Sakura mencoba menarik tangannya dari genggaman pria itu, namun pria itu memegang tangan Sakura dengan sangat erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskan Sakura.

"T-t-terima kasih sudah menolongku, tapi bisakah kau lepaskan t-tanganku?" cicit Sakura takut-takut.

Sakura tidak tau bagaimana ekspresi pria itu saat ini karena topeng yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Sakura…" ucap pria itu lembut.

Sakura terkejut dengan nada suara pria itu, seakan-akan menyiratkan suatu arti, dan bagaimana bisa pria itu tau namanya, padahal mereka baru saja bertemu.

"Akhirnya…" ucap pria itu sekali lagi sambil menatap Sakura seakan tidak ingin berpaling hingga membuat dahi Sakura mengerut.

'Apa maksudnya dengan ucapannya itu? Pria ini menakutkan…' ujar Sakura dalam hati.

Pria itu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menyentuh pipi kiri Sakura. Sakura membelalakkan matanya lebar karena terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan pria itu. Karena semakin ketakutan, Sakura melepaskan tangan pria itu dari pipinya dan segera berdiri. Gadis itu melangkah agak menjauh dari pria yang masih berjongkok itu. Sakura membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasih dan segera berdiri tegak dengan cepat, setelah itu dia segera berlari meninggalkan pria bertopeng itu.

Setelah kepergian Sakura, pria itu berdiri dengan perlahan. Dia menatap kearah dimana Sakura berlari.

"Sakura…."

 _Why are you crying my love?_

 _Are you hurt?_

 _Who's hurting you?_

 _Just tell me the truth,_

 _And I will protect you with all my life_

 _Nobody can hurt you,_

 _You're safe with me_

 _Just sleep and rest,_

 _And everything's will be okay_

"hahh hah hahh… aku selamat…" ucap Sakura sambil terengah-engah. Dadanya terasa sesak karena berlari terburu-buru, tapi sekarang nafasnya perlahan-lahan kembali normal. Ya, saat ini Sakura telah berada didalam bis yang akan membawanya ke kompleks perumahannya.

Sakura mengedarkan mata emeraldnya ke sekeliling isi bis, mencoba melihat penumpang lainnya.

Penumpang didalam bis itu tak terlalu banyak, hanya seorang pria yang berpakaian pegawai kantoran, seorang remaja laki-laki yang sedang mendengarkan musik melalui earphonenya, sepasang suami istri yang sudah cukup berumur, dan Sakura sendiri.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang aneh didalam bis yang dia tumpangi, Sakura kemudian mengeluarkan smartphonenya. Saat dia mengaktifkan benda itu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Ino? Tumben dia meneleponku malam-malam begini?" pikir Sakura penuh heran. Ino adalah salah satu sahabat Sakura sejak kecil. Setelah melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, gadis berambut pink ini kemudian menyentuh simbol hijau dan menempatkan smartphone itu di telinga kanannya.

"Moshi-moshi.. Ada apa Ino?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara agak pelan, takut mengganggu penumpang lainnya jika berbicara dengan suara keras.

"Kau dimana Sakura?! Aku ada di rumahmu sekarang. Kenapa jam segini kau belum pulang? Tidak biasanya…" jawab Ino diseberang telepon.

"Gomen Ino, hari restoran sangat ramai sehingga perlu waktu lebih lama untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan di restoran," ucap Sakura sambil menghela nafas lelah. "Oh ya, kau ada keperluan apa denganku sampai-sampai kau ingin menemuiku malam-malam begini? tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, tapi sudahlah, nanti kuceritakan saat kau sudah sampai di rumah," ujar Ino.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu tunggu aku Ino. Sebentar lagi aku sampai, Jaa ne Ino," jawab Sakura sambil mengakhiri percakapan.

"Jaa… Aku tunggu," jawab Ino dan sesudah itu terdengar bunyi sambungan telepon yang sudah ditutup.

Sakura menyentuh simbol merah di smartphonenya dan menatap benda itu dengan raut wajah cemas.

'Sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan Ino.. dia terdengar seperti…hahh sudahlah.. aku tidak mau berpikiran negatif,' pikir Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya.

Mungkin efek dari perlakuan preman-preman sebelumnya telah membuat dia selalu berpikiran negatif, apalagi ditambah dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba dari pria bertopeng aneh itu, semakin membuat dirinya tak tenang.

"hahh oke, ayo Sakura! Lupakan semua kejadian aneh yang kau alami tadi.. ayo sekarang kau harus semangat!" ucap Sakura pada dirinya sendiri dengan semangat sambil memukul-mukul pelan pundaknya sendiri.

 _Can you hear my voice?_

 _It's calling for your name day and night_

 _Can you feel my heartbeat?_

 _It's beating faster when you're here with me_

 _I can't stop thinking about you_

 _I can't stop loving you_

 _What have you done with me?_

 _You make me addicted to you_

 _My angel, my love_

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku Ino?" tanya Sakura pada Ino. Saat ini Sakura telah sampai di rumahnya dan dirinya sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Ino di meja makan Sakura.

Ino menghela nafas pelan, kemudian dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas kecil yang dibawanya.

"Seorang pria aneh memberikan ini padaku. Dia berpesan padaku untuk memberikan benda ini padamu Sakura," ucap Ino sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna biru muda dan dihiasi dengan pita cantik berwarna pink. Bingkisan itu terlihat sangat manis.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat bingkisan yang diterimanya. "Apa orang itu tidak mengatakan hal lain selain menyuruhmu memberikan benda ini?" lanjut Sakura.

"Setelah memberikan benda ini dia langsung menghilang entah kemana. Aneh sekali.. Makanya aku langsung ke rumahmu, karena kupikir kau sudah di rumah," jawab Ino dengan muka curiga.

"Aneh sekali…" ucap Sakura.

"Jangan-jangan dia adalah penggemar rahasiamu Sakura… Wahh kau hebat juga ya.." ujar Ino sambil tertawa.

"Apa? Jangan bercanda Ino.. orang sepertiku tidak mungkin mempunyai penggemar rahasia," sahut Sakura tak percaya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau buka bingkisan itu sekarang.. mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang menarik didalamnya," ujar Ino tiba-tiba dengan semangat.

"hmm, kau benar Ino. Baiklah akan ku buka sekarang," jawab Sakura menyetujui saran Ino.

Dengan perlahan, Sakura membuka ikatan pita di kotak itu. Setelah terbuka, gadis itu kemudian membuka penutup kotak itu. Emerald Sakura melirik kedalam kotak kecil itu dan ternyata isinya adalah sebuah kotak musik berbentuk hati dan berwarna merah.

Sakura mengambil kotak musik itu. Ketika dia membuka tutup kotak musik itu, tiba-tiba sebuah patung penari balet kecil berdiri dari posisi terbaring dan patung itu menari berputar-putar mengelilingi kotak musik itu. Tak lupa alunan lagu _fur elise_ yang merdu juga mengiringi patung penari balet itu ketika benda itu sedang menari.

Sakura terpesona dengan hadiah yang diterimanya. Ino yang melihatnya pun juga terlihat kagum.

"Wow, cantik sekali.. Aku benarkan Sakura kalau bingkisan ini adalah dari penggemar rahasiamu," goda Ino sambil terkikik.

"ishh kau ini… mungkin saja pria itu salah orang. Mungkin saja Sakura yang dimaksud bukan aku," bantah Sakura karena masih kaget dengan bingkisan mendadak itu.

Ino memutar matanya malas, "Kalau pria itu salah orang, tidak mungkin dia menyuruhku secara langsung untuk memberikan bingkisan ini kepada gadis berambut pink bernama Sakura, dan gadis berambut pink bernama Sakura yang kukenal kan cuma dirimu jidat..." jawab Ino sambil menyentil dahi Sakura.

"awww… sakit Ino..!" sahut Sakura sambil mengusap pelan dahinya, "tapi kan bisa sa-…"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"ehh! Siapa itu?" Tanya Ino heran, "kau mengundang seseorang Sakura?" Tanya Ino lagi pada Sakura.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengundang siapa-siapa," jawab Sakura. 'Apa jangan-jangan itu para preman yang mengganggu tadi.. apa mereka mengikutiku? Gawat..' pikir Sakura mulai panik.

"Biar aku saja yang buka Sakura, kau tunggu saja disini," putus Ino sambil beranjak ke pintu depan.

Saat gadis pirang itu sudah berdiri didepan pintu, dia sedikit ragu untuk membukanya. 'Siapa yang datang bertamu malam-malam begini?' pikirnya bingung.

Ino meraih pegangan pintu itu dan membukanya sedikit. Saat dia mengintip untuk melihat siapa yang mengetuk, dia sangat terkejut dan berdiri mematung.

"Siapa yang datang Ino?" Tanya Sakura sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan. Sakura melihat Ino yang hanya diam mematung sambil menatap sesuatu dibalik pintu. Sakura tidak bisa melihat siapa yang dilihat Ino karena pintu itu tidak terbuka lebar.

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar dan ingin segera melihat siapa yang datang.

Saat Sakura menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang, dia sangat terkejut dan tubuhnya seakan tak mau bereaksi dengan pikirannya lagi.

Didepan Ino dan Sakura, berdiri seorang pria tinggi, berbadan tegap, dan berambut merah. Pria itu menyeringai tipis ketika melihat ekspresi wajah dari Ino dan Sakura.

"I'm home, my love…"

 _I'll do anything for you my love_

 _Coz without you I'm nothing_

 _I'll never let you go,_

 _Coz you're mine,_

 _And only mine._

 _Forever._

 **To be continued…**

 **Author's cuap-cuap: I want to say something important…**

Hahaha, kok jadi ngegantung gitu ya. Sumpah, Hana awalnya gak ada niat mau buat chapter ngegantung, tapi pas udah ditengah cerita otak Hana langsung ngeblank, jadinya ya gitu dehh.. *pundungsambilshoweran*

Gomen kalau chapter pertama pendek, soalnya Hana udah malas ngetik *dibantaireaders* ehh? Enggaklah… Hana sengaja kok buat chapter pertama pendek. Hana pengen liat dulu gimana reaksi readers dengan alur cerita fic ini. Kalau banyak yang suka, Hana usahain update kilat. Jadi kelangsungan hidup fic ini semuanya bergantung pada readers.

Hana mohon maklum dari readers jika fic ini tidak sesuai harapan, maklumilah Hana si makhluk newbie di dunia fanfiction ini *hormatalajepang*

Arigatou buat yang udah baca fic GaJe ini… Jangan lupa review ya supaya Hana tau apa aja kekurangan dari fic ini. *puppyeyesnojutsu*

Sekali lagi jangan lupa ya readers.. REVIEW! *teriakpaketoa*


	3. Chapter 2: Knights in the shadow

**Jawab review dulu ya...**

 **wowwoh:** wah kayaknya kamu salah tebak deh soal yang datang itu XD. Soal yang nolong Sakura.. Hana juga gak tahu itu siapa XD mungkin akan terjawab di chapter depan dan ini udah di apdet, monggo…

 **Marwa:** ini dah dilanjut. Monggo dibaca.. jangan lupa review ya :P

 **Nana:** syukurlah kalau kamu suka cerita gaje ini, Hana terharu T_T kalau soal apdet, Hana usahain apdet secepatnya

 **ikalutfi97:** Pria bertopeng? Hana juga gak tahu itu siapa XD tunggu aja chapter kedepannya. Si rambut merah itu salah satu dari mereka berdua kok, dah terjawab dichapter ini. Ini dah Hana panjangin chapternya, walaupun gak panjang2 amat.. semua kalimat berbahasa inggris di fic ini murni buatan tangan Hana sendiri kok, syukurlah kalau kamu suka, Hana terharu lagi T_T

ini dah di lanjut, monggo dibaca.. jangan lupa review ya

 **hanazono yuri:** ini dah lanjut.. monggo read and review ya XD

 **misakiken:** salah satu dari mereka. Udah terjawab di chapter ini kok..

 **dianarndraha:** sipp boss, ini dah lanjut.. Hana udah panjangin juga kok chap kali ini, walaupun gak panjang2 amat..

 **GaemSJ:** jawabannya ada di chap ini kok. Monggo read and review ya

 **Yoshh.. cekidot guys..**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Hanari-chan

 **WARNING:**

AlternateUniverse, a little bit violence, LIME (maybe), OOC, typo(s), GaJe

 **Paired:**

Sakura Centric but mainly SasuSaku

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Please do not Plagiarism**

 **Mind to Read and Review?**

 **Chapter sebelumnya…**

"Siapa yang datang Ino?" Tanya Sakura sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan. Sakura melihat Ino yang hanya diam mematung sambil menatap sesuatu dibalik pintu. Sakura tidak bisa melihat siapa yang dilihat Ino karena pintu itu tidak terbuka lebar.

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar dan ingin segera melihat siapa yang datang.

Saat Sakura menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang, dia sangat terkejut dan tubuhnya seakan tak mau bereaksi dengan pikirannya lagi.

Didepan Ino dan Sakura, berdiri seorang pria tinggi, berbadan tegap, dan berambut merah. Pria itu menyeringai tipis ketika melihat ekspresi wajah dari Ino dan Sakura.

"I'm home, my love…"

 **Chapter 2**

"huhhh…." Untuk yang kesekian kalinya gadis manis berambut pink itu menghela nafas. Sakura, gadis yang dikenal sebagai sosok yang periang dan pekerja keras ini malah terlihat lesu tak bersemangat hari ini. Saat ini gadis itu sedang duduk disalah satu meja pelanggan di restoran tempatnya bekerja sambil menunggu jam buka restoran yang tinggal beberapa menit lagi.

Sakura mengalihkan mata emeraldnya kekanan tepatnya ke arah luar restoran. Gadis itu melihat dengan malas jalanan kota Tokyo yang mulai ramai melalui dinding kaca restoran. Meskipun matanya melihat kearah jalanan, tapi pikirannya mulai mengingat kembali kejadian yang terjadi semalam.

 _Don't be afraid my love_

 _I'm here to protect you_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Sakura's POV**_

"s-s-Sasori-nii?! K-kau sudah… pulang?" tanyaku terbata-bata. Entah mengapa perasaanku menjadi tak karuan karena kedatangan Sasori-nii. Aku merasa senang, ya senang, karena Sasori-nii akhirnya pulang setelah 1 bulan berada di kota Suna, itu tandanya pekerjaannya di Suna telah selesai dan akan kembali bekerja lagi di Tokyo. Namun, aku juga merasa takut.. Ya takut kalau Sasori-nii kembali bertingkah aneh.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya apa pekerjaan Sasori-nii saat ini. Jangankan kalian, aku sendiri pun sampai sekarang tidak tahu apa sebenarnya pekerjaannya. Sasori-nii sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa setiap kali aku bertanya apa pekerjaannya. Setiap aku bertanya, dia pasti akan menarikku dalam pelukannya dan membisikkan "kau tak perlu khawatir" di telingaku.

Ohh ya, aku belum memberi tahu kalian hubunganku dengan Sasori-nii itu sebenarnya bagaimana. Aku dan Sasori-nii adalah kakak beradik. Umur kami hanya berbeda 2 tahun, jika sekarang umurku adalah 21 tahun, berarti Sasori-nii berumur 23 tahun.

Sebenarnya aku merasa sudah cukup mandiri dan dewasa untuk tinggal sendiri tanpa membebani Sasori-nii lagi, tetapi Sasori-nii tak mengijinkanku hidup mandiri dan menyuruhku untuk tetap tinggal bersamanya. Karena hal itu aku sedikit merasa kesal padanya karena dia selalu memberikan alasan-alasan yang tak masuk akal hanya untuk menahanku pergi dari rumah.

Pertama kalinya aku merasa bahwa Sasori-nii mulai bertingkah aneh adalah ketika dia melihatku sedang mengobrol dengan salah satu pegawai laki-laki di restoran tempatku bekerja. Saat itu aku sangat terkejut karena Sasori-nii tiba-tiba saja menarikku kebelakang tubuhnya dan dia menatap pegawai itu dengan tatapan membunuh.

Saat itu aku langsung meminta maaf pada pegawai itu dan mengajak Sasori-nii ke atap restoran. Ya, restoran tempatku bekerja memiliki atap dimana para pegawai bisa beristirahat sambil bersantai sejenak.

Aku menarik tangan Sasori-nii menuju atap restoran. Saat kami sudah diatas dan aku berbalik ingin memarahi Sasori-nii karena perbuatannya tadi, tiba-tiba saja dia menarik wajahku dan mencium bibirku. Aku sangat terkejut dan langsung mendorong kuat tubuhnya menjauh dariku.

Belum sempat aku mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sasori-nii kembali memelukku dengan erat sampai dadaku terasa sesak. Tidak hanya itu, dia kembali melumat bibirku sampai aku kesulitan bernafas dan tubuhku mulai lemas.

Aku berusaha memberontak tetapi sia-sia saja karena kekuatannya jauh lebih kuat dariku. Setelah hampir 5 menit dia melumat bibirku, dia akhirnya berhenti. Kami-sama, aku pikir aku akan mati jika dia terus menciumku tanpa henti.

Tubuhku sangat lemas karena kekurangan oksigen sehingga aku hanya bisa diam didekapan Sasori-nii. Tiba-tiba dia menjilat telingaku dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat tubuhku kaku.

"Jauhi semua pria yang mendekatimu karena kau hanya milikku, Saki.."

Saking takutnya dengan ancaman Sasori-nii, secara tak sadar aku langsung mendorong kuat tubuhnya hingga dia terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang. Melihat adanya kesempatan, aku langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasori-nii dan berusaha menyibukkan diriku di restoran karena aku tidak mau bertemu Sasori-nii untuk sementara waktu.

"S-Sasori?! Kenapa kau sudah pulang? Aku kira kau masih akan lama di Suna…" ujar Ino tiba-tiba membuatku tersentak dan aku bisa mengendalikan diriku lagi.

Sasori-nii melihat Ino dengan tatapan tak suka, "hmm, bukan urusanmu Ino. Lebih baik sekarang kau pulang, ini sudah larut malam."

Aku melihat wajah Ino langsung cemberut ketika Sasori-nii menyuruhnya segera pulang. "Kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengusirku Sasori.. lagipula aku berencana menginap disini malam ini, iya kan Sakura? Tanya Ino padaku sambil melirikku tajam agar aku mengiyakan kata-katanya.

"huh? Ano... itu…" jawabku masih bingung. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin Ino menginap malam ini, tetapi disisi lain aku takut dimarahi Sasori-nii kalau aku mengiyakan Ino untuk menginap.

"Pulanglah Ino, Sakura sudah aman bersamaku. Aku jamin dia akan baik-baik saja," putus Sasori-nii secara sepihak.

Aku melihat Ino menghela nafas menyerah, "apa boleh buat.. Sakura aku pulang dulu ya, kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," ucap Ino sambil berpamitan padaku.

"hmm, hati-hati dijalan Ino. Kau juga jaga dirimu baik-baik," jawabku berusaha tenang meskipun aku sedikit merasa takut karena Ino akan segera pergi.

Ino menatap Sasori-nii dengan tajam, "Sasori, aku pulang dulu. Jangan macam-macam!" ucap Ino.

"hmm.." Sasori-nii hanya bergumam menanggapi perkataan Ino. Sampai sekarang aku bingung, mengapa Ino selalu terlihat dingin dan tidak suka jika Sasori-nii ada didekatku, begitu pun sebaliknya, Sasori-nii juga terlihat tidak suka jika Ino sedang bersamaku. Apakah mereka berdua punya masalah satu sama lain? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dan aku pun tidak berani bertanya pada mereka karena aku takut menyinggung perasaan mereka.

Setelah kepergian Ino, aku segera beranjak ke dapur dan aku merasa Sasori-nii juga mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Apa kau lapar Sasori-nii? Kau mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" tanyaku mencoba memberanikan diri.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu melingkar dipinggangku dan aku baru tersadar kalau itu adalah tangan Sasori-nii. Dia memelukku dari belakang, saking eratnya sampai aku sedikit sesak.

"S-Sasori-nii… lepaskan.. aku kesulitan bernafas," ujarku pelan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Saki.. Apa kau tidak rindu padaku?" ucap Sasori-nii membuatku sedikit merinding.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh leherku dan aku baru sadar ternyata Sasori-nii sedang mencium dan menjilat leherku secara berulang-ulang.

Aku segera memberontak dan melepaskan dengan paksa tangannya dari pinggangku, kemudian aku berlari terburu-buru ke kamarku dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

Kami-sama… Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sasori-nii? Mengapa dia akhir-akhir ini selalu bertingkah aneh…

Karena kelelahan dan sakit di kepalaku kembali muncul, aku pun segera beranjak tidur.. berharap semoga Sasori-nii bisa kembali seperti sebelumnya.

 _ **End of Sakura's POV**_

 _Don't run away from me, my love_

 _You belong to me and no one else_

GYUTT!

"awww! Ittai… Kenapa kau mencubitku Tenten?! Sakit tau…" rintih Sakura sambil mengelus lengannya yang dicubit cukup keras oleh Tenten, pegawai sekaligus salah satu teman dekat Sakura direstoran itu.

"hehe.. gomen Sakura. Habisnya kau melamun terus dari tadi. Kalau kau terus-terusan melamun kau bisa kemasukan roh nanti, aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab ya," jawab Tenten sambil tertawa jahil.

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya cemberut, "Aku tidak melamun, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu," sanggah Sakura.

Tenten memutar matanya bosan, "Ya terserah kau saja. Lebih baik kau bersiap-siap saja sekarang, sebentar lagi kita akan buka," ujarnya sambil berlalu ke dapur restoran.

Sakura mengiyakan dan segera bersiap-siap untuk melayani pengunjung.

 _ **10 menit kemudian…**_

Tidak butuh waktu lama, restoran yang tadinya sepi sekarang berubah menjadi ramai. Wajar saja karena waktu buka restoran bertepatan dengan waktu sarapan kebanyakan masyarakat kota Tokyo yaitu jam 8 pagi. Pengunjung yang datang didominasi oleh para pekerja kantoran dan orang-orang yang sekedar datang untuk bersantai.

Sakura terlihat sibuk mengantar pesanan para pengunjung restoran. Saking sibuknya sampai dia tidak merasa kalau ada salah satu pengunjung pria yang selalu memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Pengunjung pria itu mengangkat jarinya untuk memanggil Sakura. Melihat ada yang memanggilnya, Sakura segera mendekati meja dimana pria itu duduk.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan? Apa anda ingin memesan?" Tanya Sakura dengan sopan.

"Hn" pria itu hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

Sakura menaikkan alisnya, dia terlihat bingung dengan jawaban pria itu.

"Duduklah." Ucap pria itu singkat dengan nada memerintah.

Sakura terlihat ragu dan menatap curiga pada pria itu.

Melihat Sakura yang masih berdiri, pria itu tiba-tiba berdiri dan menarik tangan Sakura untuk duduk di kursi dihadapannya.

Sakura terlihat canggung sekaligus bingung dengan kelakuan pria didepannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Sakura? Kemana saja kau selama ini? Ucap pria itu tiba-tiba.

Sakura terkejut dengan pertanyaan pria itu, 'darimana dia tahu namaku? Dan apa maksud pertanyaannya itu,' pikir Sakura heran.

"Maaf tuan, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Sepertinya kau salah orang," jawab Sakura.

"Hn, aku tidak mungkin salah. Kau adalah Haruno Sakura, tunanganku." Ujar pria itu datar namun tegas.

"APA! Jangan seenaknya bicara ya tuan. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu dan darimana kau tahu namaku? Jangan-jangan kau berniat jahat…" ucap Sakura sambil berusaha menahan marah. 'Apa-apaan orang ini, dasar orang gila. Seenaknya saja dia bicara seperti itu,' pikir Sakura.

"Hn," pria itu berhenti sesaat, dia melirik jam tangannya, "ikut aku, Cherry." Ucap pria itu sambil berdiri, kemudian dia menarik tangan Sakura untuk keluar dari restoran.

"Apa? H-hei.. lepaskan aku. Tolong ada yang mau menculikku!" teriak Sakura pada orang-orang didalam restoran.

Mendengar teriakan seseorang, sontak semua orang didalam restoran menoleh kepada Sakura dan pria itu. Mereka melihat adegan tarik-menarik antara Sakura dan seorang pria tampan.

"Ada apa ini?" Sakura bernafas lega ketika dia melihat Yamato muncul untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Yamato-nii.. tolong aku.. Orang gila ini ingin menculikku.." sahut Sakura sambil memasang muka memelas pada Yamato.

Pria itu memutar matanya bosan, "Aku tidak menculikmu, Cherry." Ujar pria itu.

"Tuan, sebaiknya anda segera melepaskan pegawai kami, kalau tidak kami terpaksa meminta anda untuk keluar dari restoran ini," ujar Yamato tegas.

"Hn, aku hanya ingin mengajak tunanganku ini jalan-jalan, apa kau keberatan?" sahut pria itu dingin.

"Apa? Tunangan?" Yamato terkejut sambil menatap Sakura dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"b-bukan.. kau salah paham.. aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya," tolak Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lepaskan aku, baka.." Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman pria itu.

Pria itu melepaskan tangan Sakura, tetapi detik berikutnya pria itu malah memeluk pinggang Sakura dan merapatkan tubuh mungil gadis itu ke tubuhnya.

Pria itu menatap dingin pada Yamato, "terserah apa katamu, aku akan tetap membawa tunanganku," saat pria itu akan beranjak, Yamato menghalangi jalannya.

"Tunggu! Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau kau adalah tunangan Sakura padahal dia sama sekali tidak mengenalmu?" tahan Yamato, dia juga penasaran dengan identitas pria dihadapannya ini.

"Hn," pria itu hanya bergumam dan melewati Yamato sambil membawa dengan paksa Sakura yang mulai meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

Saat sudah didepan pintu restoran, pria itu tiba-tiba berhenti, "Uchiha Sasuke," ucapnya, kemudian melangkah keluar bersama Sakura.

Yamato terkejut saat mendengar ucapan pria itu, 'Uchiha?!, dia anggota keluarga Uchiha?" Ada hubungan apa Sakura dan pria itu? Apa dia benar-benar tunangan Sakura?' pikir Yamato semakin penasaran.

' _Semoga kau baik-baik saja Sakura.'_ ucap Yamato dalam hati . Biar bagaimanapun Yamato sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai adiknya dan dia mengkhawatirkan nasib Sakura yang sekarang bersama dengan salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha.

 _I've found you, my love_

 _I'll never let you go_

 _Please stay by my side_

 _I'll protect you no matter what_

 _I love you, my angel_

"Menjauh dariku, dasar mesum!" teriak Sakura sambil marah-marah. Saat ini Sakura sedang berjalan cepat menghindari Sasuke yang selalu mengikutinya.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai ketika mendengar ucapan Sakura. Kalau dilihat-lihat, pria tampan itu seperti seekor anak anjing yang mengikuti pemiliknya dengan setia kemanapun pemiliknya pergi.

Sesuai perkataan Sasuke, saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di taman kota. Sakura, yang dari awal sudah kesal dengan kelakuan Sasuke, selalu berusaha untuk kabur dari pria tampan itu, tetapi anehnya Sasuke selalu bisa menangkap Sakura setiap kali gadis manis itu mencoba untuk kabur.

'Kami-sama… Sebenarnya apa salahku sehingga ada orang gila yang selalu menempel padaku, seperti perangko saja.' Sakura mulai lelah dengan kelakuan Sasuke.

Sakura semakin kesal ketika Sasuke dengan seenak jidatnya memeluk dan mencuri ciuman dari Sakura, entah itu ciuman di pipi, telinga, leher, atau hanya sekedar meniup-niup telinga Sakura. Anehnya setiap kali mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Sakura tidak bisa menahan rona merah muncul dikedua pipi ranumnya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke, "Hei, rambut ayam! Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain mengikutiku terus.. dasar menyebalkan.." gerutu Sakura pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, "Hn, tentu saja aku punya pekerjaan lain." Ujar Sasuke.

"Baguslah.. kalau begitu urus pekerjaanmu itu dan berhentilah menggangguku." Sahut Sakura sambil mengusir Sasuke, berharap pria Uchiha itu segera menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Hn, aku sedang mengerjakannya sekarang Cherry," jawab Sasuke ambigu.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Aku sedang menjagamu dari gangguan para pria yang menatapmu dengan tatapan mesum, itulah pekerjaanku yang lain," jelas Sasuke.

"Cihh, memangnya kau sendiri tidak. Dasar mesum teriak mesum.." gerutu Sakura pelan tetapi masih bisa didengar Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "sifatmu sama sekali tidak berubah Cherry.." ujar Sasuke. "tetapi itulah yang membuatku sangat mencintaimu,"

DEG!

Sontak rona merah muncul di pipi ranum Sakura tanpa bisa ditahan oleh gadis itu.

"d-dasar orang gila…" Sakura berusaha mengendalikan ekspresinya.

"Hn, aku memang tergila-gila padamu, hime," bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Sakura.

ARGHHH!

Sakura berteriak frustasi dan berniat untuk berlari meninggalkan Sasuke lagi.

GREPP!

Sayangnya, Sasuke lebih cepat. Pria itu berhasil menahan tangan Sakura dan menarik tubuh kecil gadis pink itu dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher gadis itu sambil menyesap aroma manis dari tubuh Sakura. "Sangat manis. Aku jadi ingin memakanmu, Cherry." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai mesum.

KYAAA!

 _Tell me what you want, my love_

 _I will give everything for you_

 _Even when you hate me,_

 _I'll still loving you_

 _My angel_

"Master, ada kabar terbaru dari mata-mata kita." Ucap seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan memakai kacamata hitam.

"Hn." Gumam seorang pria berambut hitam yang sedang duduk sambil menatap kota Tokyo dari kaca gedung dimana pria itu berada sekarang.

"Sepertinya Sasuke-sama sudah mulai bergerak. Mata-mata yang mengawasi gadis itu mengatakan kalau Sasuke-sama saat ini sedang bersama gadis itu, tetapi sepertinya gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengingat Sasuke-sama." Jelas pria berkacamata hitam itu.

"Hn. Awasi terus mereka, terutama _gadisku._ Beritahu aku jika ada perkembangan lagi." Ucap pria yang dipanggil master itu.

"Ha'i, Uchiha-sama. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Jawab pria berkacamata hitam itu lagi, lalu dia melangkah keluar dari ruangan atasannya itu.

Pria tampan yang dipanggil master itu menatap intens suasana diluar kantornya. Dahinya sedikit berkerut tanda bahwa dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau mencoba mendahuluiku lagi ya, otouto," ucap pria itu, tiba-tiba bola mata hitamnya berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga titik tomoe ditengahnya, "Kali ini aku tidak akan mengalah lagi, Sasuke.. Akan kupastikan Sakura akan menjadi milikku sekarang." Ucap pria itu dengan nada dingin.

BEEP! BEEP!

Pria tampan itu mengalihkan matanya yang sudah kembali berwarna hitam ke smartphone miliknya yang tergeletak di meja kantornya.

Sebuah e-mail baru saja masuk dan pria itu segera membacanya. Setelah membaca isi e-mail itu, rahang pria itu terlihat sedikit mengeras, kemudian dia tiba-tiba berdiri, mengambil jas hitamnya yang disampirkan dikursi miliknya, dan melangkah keluar dari ruangannya.

 _Have you ever heard?_

 _A story about a man who fall in love with an angel_

 _Have you not?_

 _Let me tell you,_

 _I'm the man_

 _And,_

 _You're the angel_

Jalanan kota Tokyo tampak sangat ramai malam ini. Jalanan tampak didominasi oleh mobil-mobil yang berlalu-lalang secara bergantian. Tak terkecuali sebuah sedan mewah berwarna hitam juga terlihat melintasi jalanan ramai di kota itu.

Didalam mobil mewah itu, seorang pria berambut hitam yang tak lain adalah Sasuke duduk sambil menyetir mobil, sedangkan disampingnya duduk seorang gadis manis berambut pink dengan wajah cemberut.

 _ **Sasuke's POV**_

Aku melirik sekilas ke gadisku, hn, rupanya dia masih ngambek padaku. Ekspresi wajahnya yang menggemaskan itu seperti mengundangku untuk segera menerkamnya. Tanpa kusadari, aku mengangkat tangan kiriku dan mencubit pelan pipi kanannya, ya hanya pelan, tetapi gadisku ini langsung menepis tanganku dan memberikan tatapan tajam ala singa kelaparan, yang menurutku tatapannya lebih mirip anak kucing sedang memelas.

"Jangan sentuh aku, dasar mesum.." ucap gadisku ini. Entah sudah berapa kali dia memanggilku mesum hari ini.

Aku pun mencoba menggodanya, "apa kau tidak punya panggilan sayang yang lain selain itu, Cherry?" godaku sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Apa?! Itu bukan panggilan sayang ya dan lagi kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa jadi untuk apa aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan sayang," ujarnya. Hn, gadisku ini benar-benar keras kepala.

"Sudah kubilangkan, kau adalah tunanganku." Jawabku.

"Aku tidak mau." Tolaknya.

"Percuma kau menolak." Jawabku lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawabnya acuh.

"Hn, itu artinya kau setuju," sahutku.

"Setuju apa?" tanyanya mulai bingung.

"Bahwa kita sudah bertunangan." Jawabku singkat.

"TIDAK!" tolaknya dengan nada cukup keras.

"Apa katamu? Tidak? Maksudmu tidak salah lagi?" jawabku sambil menahan tawa.

"La..la.. .. Aku tidak dengar apa yang kau bilang.." ucapnya keras sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Hn, gadisku ini benar-benar sangat lucu. Akupun tidak bisa menahan kekehan kecil keluar dari mulutku.

 _ **End of Sasuke's POV**_

Kruyuk~ Kruyuk~

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka berdua. Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Pria itu kemudian menyeringai tipis.

"Kau lapar, Cherry?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke, "s-siapa bilang? Aku tidak lapar." Jawabnya sedikit tergagap dengan muka merona malu.

"Tetapi perutmu sudah memberi tanda, Cherry," Sahut Sasuke, "kita cari makan." Lanjut pria itu lagi.

"Tidak usah.. Aku mau pulang saja." Tolak Sakura tegas.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke, "didaerah sini ada restoran sushi yang terkenal enak, kita bisa makan disitu." Putus Sasuke secara sepihak.

"Tetapi-…" Sebelum Sakura menolak lagi, Sasuke sudah menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah restoran cukup mewah. Sepertinya itu adalah restoran sushi yang dikatakan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, "aku tidak menerima penolakan lagi darimu, Sakura." Sasuke melepaskan sabuk pengaman miliknya, tetapi sebelum pria itu turun dia menatap Sakura lagi, "kau suka Sushi kan, Cherry." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis, kemudian dia keluar dari mobilnya.

DEG! DEG!

Tiba-tiba jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat, "ada apa denganku? Mengapa hanya mendengarnya mengatakan tentang makanan kesukaanku bisa membuatku gugup begini.. seperti perasaan ini tidak asing lagi…" ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Ketika Sasuke melihat Sakura belum keluar dari mobil, pria tampan itu segera membuka pintu penumpang dan menarik Sakura keluar dari mobil. Sakura terkejut dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman Sasuke ditangannya, tetapi Sasuke malah memeluk pinggang Sakura dan membawa gadis itu masuk ke restoran.

Sakura ingin memberontak tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena perutnya kembali berbunyi. Sepertinya gadis berambut pink itu benar-benar sudah kelaparan. Sasuke kembali menyeringai tipis pada Sakura dan gadis itu memilih untuk membuang muka.

 _My love_

 _You deserved to be treated like a queen_

 _And I'm your humble servant_

"Uchiha."

Pria yang dipanggil Uchiha itu menatap datar sosok yang duduk didepannya. Saat ini pria itu sedang berada disebuah restoran mewah.

"Langsung saja, aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Ujar pria bermarga Uchiha itu.

"kukuku~ kau masih dingin seperti biasanya ya, Uchiha Itachi." Sindir orang itu pada Itachi.

"Hn." Gumam Itachi.

"heh? Apa sikap dinginmu ini ada hubungannya dengan gadis kesayanganmu itu, Itachi-sama?" ucap orang itu dengan seringai mengerikan.

"Jangan menguji kesabaranku orochimaru. Katakan apa maumu?" ujar Itachi tegas.

Orochimaru menyeringai lagi, "Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menawarkan sedikit bantuan pada Uchiha untuk menaklukkan organisasi Akatsuki. Kau tertarik?" tawar Orochimaru.

"Hn, kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan rencana licikmu itu. Uchiha tidak membutuhkan bantuan dari orang sepertimu." Jawab Itachi.

Masih dengan seringaiannya, Orochimaru tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan penolakan Itachi. "Aku tahu kau sangat membenci Akatsuki karena mereka sudah mengkhianatimu. Apalagi penyebab kau kehilangan gadismu itu karena mereka kan? Aku kasihan melihatmu sekarang ini, Itachi. Kau seperti manusia yang telah kehilangan nyawa, tak berperasaan." Ujar Orochimaru panjang lebar.

Itachi hanya diam dengan ekspresi datar.

"oh ya, aku dengar adikmu sudah bergerak mendahuluimu. Sepertinya kau akan kalah lagi Itachi." Umpan Orochimaru.

SREKK!

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Ucap Itachi sambil berdiri dan berniat pergi.

"Pikirkan sekali lagi tawaranku. Aku dengan senang hati akan membantumu." Ucap Orochimaru sebelum Itachi keluar dari restoran.

Itachi tetap berjalan keluar dan tidak menghiraukan Orochimaru. Dengan seringaian ularnya, Orochimaru merasa senang bisa mengumpan seorang Uchiha Itachi masuk kedalam perangkapnya. Pria ular itu yakin, tidak lama lagi Itachi akan menerima tawarannya, tinggal menunggu waktunya saja.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan berkutik bila sudah berhubungan dengan gadismu itu, Itachi." Ejek Orochimaru, "sepertinya ini akan menarik," lanjutnya. Kemudian pria ular itu beranjak keluar dari restoran itu juga.

 _Please, don't leave me alone, my love_

 _Without you I'm nothing_

 _I know, I'm a stupid man_

 _But, I'm your stupid man_

 _I'm yours_

"Sasuke, aku mau pulang." Ujar Sakura tiba-tiba. Setelah makan malam, saat ini dirinya dan Sasuke sedang berdiri dibalkon restoran sambil menikmati pemandangan kota Tokyo pada malam hari.

"Hn."

"Sasuke…" panggil Sakura lagi.

"Hn."

"Jangan cuma hn hn terus dong.. menyebalkan.." ujar Sakura sambil ngambek.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis lalu memeluk erat Sakura dari belakang, "Kau mau apa, Cherry?"

Sakura berjengit kaget dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, tetapi tidak semudah itu bisa lepas dari pelukan erat pria Uchiha itu.

Sakura menghela nafas menyerah, mungkin kalau dia diam Sasuke akan melepaskannya, "Aku mau pamit pulang dan terima kasih kau sudah mentraktirku makan malam." Ujar Sakura.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bisakah kau lepaskan aku sekarang? Aku sudah lelah dan kakakku pasti akan mencariku." Sakura kembali kesal dengan kelakuan Sasuke.

"Kakak?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm.. Kakak laki-lakiku, namanya Sasori-nii. Dia satu-satunya keluarga yang kupunya sekarang karena kedua orang tuaku sud-.. tunggu.. kenapa aku malah curhat padamu? Haa sudahlah, yang penting sekarang aku pamit pulang." Gerutu Sakura.

"Hn, kuantar." tawar Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya memerintah.

Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura erat dan mengajaknya turun dari balkon tetapi Sakura menarik kuat tangannya hingga terlepas dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Tidak usah, aku pulang naik taksi saja." Tolak Sakura.

"Kau tidak boleh pulang tanpa aku." jawab Sasuke. Pria itu mencoba mengambil tangan Sakura lagi tetapi Sakura menghindar.

Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke, "Kau tidak berhak mengaturku.."

Sasuke menarik pinggang Sakura, "Aku tunanganmu dan kau milikku, Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke menarik Sakura keluar dari restoran, memasukkan Sakura kedalam mobilnya, dan memakaikan sabuk pengaman pada gadis pink itu.

Sakura berusaha keluar dari mobil Sasuke tetapi tidak berhasil karena Sasuke sudah masuk dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Sakura menghentakkan kakinya kesal, "dasar pemaksa.." gerutu Sakura, "aku bisa melaporkanmu pada polisi atas nama pemaksaan." ancam Sakura.

"Hn, coba saja. Mereka pasti akan menganggapmu gila karena melaporkan hal yang tidak penting." ejek Sasuke.

"Cihh…" Sakura membuang muka, dirinya lebih memilih menatap jalanan kota Tokyo daripada mengobrol dengan orang yang duduk disebelahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura teringat sesuatu dan dia melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" cicit Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil terus memperhatikan jalan.

"Tadi pagi, apa maksud dari pertanyaanmu itu?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Itu.. pertanyaan yang tadi pagi kau tanya padaku sewaktu kau menculikku di restoran tempatku bekerja.." jelas Sakura.

 _ **Flashback on**_

 _Sakura terlihat canggung sekaligus bingung dengan kelakuan pria didepannya._

" _Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Sakura? Kemana saja kau selama ini? Ucap pria itu tiba-tiba._

 _Sakura terkejut dengan pertanyaan pria itu, 'darimana dia tahu namaku? Dan apa maksud pertanyaannya itu,' pikir Sakura heran._

" _Maaf tuan, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Sepertinya kau salah orang," jawab Sakura._

" _Hn, aku tidak mungkin salah. Kau adalah Haruno Sakura, tunanganku." Ujar pria itu datar namun tegas._

 _ **Flashback off**_

"Hn." Sasuke teringat dengan kejadian tadi pagi.

"Apa… apa sebelumnya kita sudah saling mengenal? Maksudku sebelum kita bertemu di restoran tadi pagi.

Sasuke hanya diam, dia masih menunggu Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya.

Sakura melirik Sasuke gugup, "apa kita benar-benar sudah bertunangan?" lanjut Sakura.

Sasuke masih terdiam.

Sakura menghela nafas, "Jujur, sebenarnya saat aku melihatmu pertama kali, aku merasa pernah melihatmu sebelumnya.. tetapi aku tidak bisa mengingat dimana kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Sakura mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Entah mengapa, gadis itu mulai merasa nyaman ketika mengobrol dengan Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, "apa kau.. apa kau tahu masa laluku yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan memelas. Saat ini gadis itu benar-benar penasaran dengan masa lalunya.

Selama ini Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas seperti apa masa lalunya, seperti ada sesuatu yang menutupi ingatannya. Yang dia tahu, dia adalah adik dari Haruno Sasori. Sasori mengatakan padanya kalau kedua orang tua mereka sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil dan waktu itu Sakura masih berumur 3 tahun sehingga dia belum mengerti apa-apa.

Bahkan Sakura tidak bisa mengingat masa-masa remajanya dulu. Yang dia tahu, dia sudah menjadi gadis berumur 21 tahun dan bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah restoran.

Sakura menghela nafas sambil memijat pelan kepalanya. Sakit kepalanya kembali lagi. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak berpikir, ditambah lagi dengan pertemuan tak terduga dengan Sasuke.

Tanpa disadari Sakura, Sasuke ternyata membawa dirinya ke mansion Uchiha.

Sakura baru tersadar saat Sasuke sudah menghentikan mobilnya dihalaman mansion.

Gadis pink itu melihat kesekeliling mansion. "Dimana ini? Kau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Sakura curiga.

Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dan menuju pintu penumpang. Dia membukanya dan menarik Sakura turun dari mobil. Dengan terpaksa Sakura turun.

Sasuke membawa Sakura kedalam mansion, Sakura hanya bisa pasrah, mau lari percuma saja karena gadis itu tidak tahu daerah tempatnya berada sekarang.

Saat sudah di pintu masuk, seorang pelayan paruh baya menyambut mereka dengan hormat, "Selamat datang, Sasuke-sama. Selamat malam, nona." Sambutnya.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam sedangkan Sakura menunduk hormat dengan canggung.

"Siapa saja yang ada dirumah?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Itachi-sama baru saja sampai disini, tuan. Apa anda ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanya pelayan itu sopan.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke, kemudian dia melirik pelayan itu, "pastikan Itachi tidak mendekati kamarku." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Baiklah, tuan." Jawab pelayan itu.

Sasuke kembali membawa Sakura menuju anak tangga, dia berniat membawa Sakura ke kamarnya.

Saat akan menaiki anak tangga, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tajam sesuatu didepannya. Sakura yang bingung juga melihat kearah yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Diatas anak tangga, berdiri seorang pria tinggi, berambut hitam panjang dikuncir, dan memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Sasuke.

 _ **Itachi's POV**_

Saat aku akan menuruni anak tangga, aku mendengar suara Sasuke yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang pelayan.

"Pastikan Itachi tidak mendekati kamarku." Ujar Sasuke. Aku yang mendengarnya mulai curiga, apa yang disembunyikannya.

Aku sengaja menunggunya diatas anak tangga. Saat Sasuke tepat berada dibawah anak tangga, aku dengan jelas melihat dengan siapa dia datang.

Aku menatap dalam sosok mungil yang berdiri disamping Sasuke. Jujur, aku sangat merindukan gadis ini. Senyum manisnya, tawa cerianya, sifat manjanya, aku merindukan semuanya.

Saat ini juga aku ingin sekali mendekati gadis itu dan memeluknya erat, aku tidak mau melepaskannya lagi, tetapi tatapan mata gadis itu seperti tidak mengenaliku.

"Sakura.." akhirnya aku bersuara. Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Aku melihat Sasuke menarik Sakura kebelakang tubuhnya, seperti menyembunyikan gadis itu dariku.

 _ **End of Itachi's POV**_

Sakura menatap sosok didepannya dengan raut wajah bingung, "siapa pria ini? Wajahnya mirip dengan Sasuke. Apa dia…."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangan kiri Sakura untuk menaiki anak tangga. Saat mereka melewati Itachi yang masih terdiam, Sakura terkejut karena ada yang menahan tangan kanannya sehingga membuat dirinya dan Sasuke berhenti melangkah.

Emerald Sakura menoleh ke arah tangannya ditahan dan terkejut saat mengetahui siapa yang menahannya.

Itachi memegang tangan kanan Sakura erat sambil terus menatap dalam emerald gadis kesayangannya itu. Sakura mulai takut dengan situasi saat ini, pasalnya kedua tangannya digenggam erat oleh 2 pria yang sama sekali belum dikenalnya. Ya untuk Sasuke mungkin Sakura sudah mengetahui beberapa sifatnya, tetapi untuk pria yang satunya lagi jangankan sifat, namanya saja belum diketahui Sakura.

Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangan kanannya dari pria yang belum dikenalnya itu, "m-maaf, bisa kau lepaskan tanganku.." pinta Sakura takut-takut.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, Hime." Jawab Itachi, kemudian dia mendekati Sakura, berniat memeluk gadis itu, tetapi Sasuke tiba-tiba mendorong kuat Itachi menjauh dari Sakura hingga membuat pria itu hampir jatuh dari anak tangga.

Sasuke menatap tajam Itachi, "jangan pernah menyentuh apa yang bukan milikmu, aniki." Ucap Sasuke sinis.

Itachi menatap Sasuke tak kalah tajam, "Jadi kau bilang Sakura milikmu? Kau yang merebutnya dariku Sasuke," balas Itachi dingin.

"Karena kau dan teman-teman brengsekmu itulah aku kehilangan Sakura! dan sekarang kau bilang aku merebutnya darimu!" suara Sasuke mulai meninggi dan nafasnya mulai tak beraturan akibat menahan emosinya.

"Aku melakukan itu demi kebaikan Sakura… dan mereka bukanlah teman-temanku lagi." Ujar Itachi.

"Terserah apa katamu.. mulai sekarang aku yang akan melindungi Sakura." ucap Sasuke sambil berniat membawa Sakura kekamarnya.

"Kau pikir cuma kau yang mencintainya, Sasuke!" ujar Itachi dengan nada cukup keras hingga membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti lagi.

Sakura yang sejak tadi memperhatikan pertengkaran keduanya hanya bisa diam. Entah mengapa dirinya merasa sangat sedih ketika melihat keduanya bertengkar, apalagi mereka bertengkar dengan membawa-bawa namanya. Jujur, Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti.

'Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara aku dan kedua pria ini? Mereka terlihat sangat…. menderita.. apa aku penyebab pertengkaran mereka..?' pikir Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sakura memegang kepalanya, gadis itu terlihat kesakitan.

"arghh…" pekik Sakura lirih, tanpa disadarinya aliran darah sudah keluar dari salah satu lubang hidungnya.

Mendengar pekikan Sakura, dengan reflek Sasuke dan Itachi menoleh pada gadis itu dan sedetik kemudian keduanya sangat terkejut melihat keadaan Sakura.

Akibat tidak bisa menahan sakit lagi, Sakura mulai kehilangan kesadaran dan hampir saja jatuh jika Sasuke tidak menahan tubuh ringkihnya.

"Sakura? Sakura..?" panggil Sasuke tetapi sia-sia karena gadis itu sudah benar-benar pingsan.

Itachi mencoba merasakan denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan Sakura, "denyut nadinya melemah.. cepat Sasuke bawa Sakura ke kamar, aku akan menghubungi dokter." perintah Itachi sambil menghubungi dokter.

Dengan panik, Sasuke menggendong Sakura dan membawanya ke kamarnya, Itachi mengikutinya dari belakang. Sepertinya saking cemasnya dengan keadaan Sakura, mereka berdua seperti sudah melupakan pertengkaran mereka sebelumnya.

 _When I was a child, I asked my mom_

 _Mom, what is an angel?_

 _She smiled softly and said,_

 _Someone who you have to love and protect_

 _I ask again, Why?_

 _Coz she needs it, dear_

 _When I've became an adult, I wonder where is my angel_

 _Then,_

 _I found you_

 _Will you be my angel?_

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Seorang pria berambut merah memasuki sebuah ruangan. Pria itu hanya berdiri tepat dipintu masuk ruangan.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Sasori." Sahut seorang pria dengan rambut pirang panjang, "kau hampir membuat kami berlumut disini karena menunggu kedatanganmu.." lanjut pria itu dengan nada mengejek.

"Tutup mulutmu, Deidara." Jawab Sasori dingin. Sasori mendekati sebuah kursi dan segera duduk.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Sasori?" tanya seseorang berambut jingga dengan wajah yang dipenuhi tindikan.

"Sejauh ini keadaannya masih stabil, tetapi aku tidak bisa memastikan sampai kapan dia akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Sasori.

Setelah Sasori berbicara, suasana ruangan itu berubah menjadi hening.

"Aku harap…. dia bisa bertahan.." ucap satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu.

"Hmm.." gumam pria bertindik itu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, leader?" tanya seorang pria dengan wajah menyerupai hiu.

"Untuk saat ini kita menjadi pelindung bayangan dahulu. Bila waktunya sudah tepat, kita akan memberitahunya." Ucap pria bertindik itu lagi yang tak lain adalah leader mereka.

"Pein…" ucap wanita berambut biru tua pada pria yang dipanggil leader sebelumnya. Pein melirik sebentar wanita itu.

"Sasori…" lanjut Pein sambil melihat kearah Sasori.

Sasori melirik leader berambut jingga itu, "tetaplah didekatnya dan… jauhkan dia dari Uchiha." perintah Pein tegas.

Sasori berdiri dari kursinya sambil mengeluarkan pisau lipat, "tanpa kau beritahu pun…" Sasori menusukkan pisau itu ke sebuah gambar diatas meja.

TSAKK!

"Aku akan melakukannya." lanjut Sasori datar.

Pein mengangguk, "rapat bubar.." ucap Pein singkat lalu dia berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan diikuti wanita berambut biru tua.

"hmm.. menarik…" ujar seorang pria berambut perak.

Seorang pria tinggi penuh jahitan ditubuhnya berdiri, "ayo Hidan!" perintahnya pada pria berambut perak itu kemudian dia keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Cih!" Hidan mendelik tak suka lalu mengikuti pria didepannya.

Deidara berdiri dari kursinya, "padahal aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengannya, tetapi sepertinya aku harus bersabar lagi." Ucap pria pirang itu dengan senyuman lebar.

"Hentikan pikiran anehmu itu Deidara," ucap pria dengan wajah hiu, "lebih baik sekarang kita pergi dari sini." Ucapnya sambil beranjak keluar.

Seorang pria dengan warna tubuh berbeda melangkah keluar dari ruangan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Siapa yang berpikiran aneh.." ucap Deidara tak suka, lalu dia berjalan melewati Sasori dari belakang, "ayo pergi, Sasori-danna." Ujar Deidara sambil menepuk pundak Sasori lalu beranjak duluan.

Sasori masih menatap gambar yang baru saja ditusuknya itu dalam diam. Kemudian dia beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu juga.

Saat cahaya menyinari gambar itu, tampaklah gambar sebuah kipas yang tak lain adalah simbol Uchiha.

 _I know I'm a bad boy_

 _But, if you are mine_

 _I will protect you with all my might_

 _coz a bad man needs an angel in his life_

 _And you are my angel_

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 _ **Author's cuap-cuap:**  
_

 _halo minna.. Hana is back.. yeahhh.. *gaje* gomen kalau apdetnya lama, Hana sempet macet otak beberapa hari yg lalu *pundung*_

 _Chapter kali ini semoga sesuai harapan readers ya.._

 _Gomen kalau masih banyak typo atau kata2 yg gak dingerti, soalnya Hana udah malas ngeedit *tepar_

 _arigatou buat semua yg udah baca, fav, follow, dan silent readers. semoga kalian gak bosan dgn fic gaje ini..._

 _Seperti biasa, jangan lupa READ and REVIEW ya... *teriakpaketoa_


	4. Chapter 3: The hidden love

**Bales review dulu ya…**

 **Sher:** yossh ni dah lanjut

 **BlackHead394:** arigatou mau nungguin lanjutannya. Menarik dan menegangkan ya? Hehe, Hana juga tegang waktu ngebuat fic ini *Lho?*

 **Jonatan.S:** syukurlah kalau kamu suka fic gaje ini. Arigatou buat supportnya ya :D

 **Somebody:** ini dah apdet. Monggo2.. kamu manggil Hana apa aja boleh, yg pnting jgn kamu panggil mbok atau tante *ngawur*

 **Kevina – chan:** arigatou buat pujiannya kevina-chan! Hana jadi terharu *nangisbombay* wahh Kevina-chan iri sama Hana? Sini-sini, biar Hana cium Kevina-chan supaya irinya hilang *diguyur* Okehh nih dah apdet tapi gomen gak pake kilat XD

 **hanazono yuri** : nih dah apdet senpai… tapi gomen gak pake kilat XD jangan lupa review ya..

 **nchie** : syukurlah kalau kamu suka, monggo di fav aja. apakah chap kali ini lama? O_o

 **ikalutfi97:** monggo2. Hana suka kalau ada yg bolak-balik d kotak review, itu tandanya lalu lintas lancar *ehh?*

syukurlah kalau kamu slalu suka dgn quote bhs inggrisnya *nangisbombaylagi*

smoga chap kali ini menambah kebingunganmu ya XD orang2 yg kamu sebutin itu smuanya berperan pnting dlm fic ini jd tunggu aja tgl mainnya XD

Sama, Hana juga pnasaran dulu si Sakura kenapa ya? *mikirkeras* bisa jadi kayak yg kamu bilang XD okeh, jgn lupa review lagi ya…

 **Banneyo:** direbutin? Bisa jadi bisa jadi… XD nih dah apdet tapi gak kilat.. tenang, Hana jg gak mau sad ending kok, jd Hana usahain endingnya happy *senyumpepsodent*

 **wowwoh** : monggo dibaca chap yg ini senpai, mungkin bisa menjawab beberapa kebingungan senpai atau malah tmbah bingung O_o jgn lupa review ya..

 **ayuniejung:** wahh arigatou ya buat pujiannya. Hana jg penasaran hubungan Sakura dan akatsuki itu bgaimana, jangan2… *nospoiler* XD

 **dianarndraha:** ya bisa dibilang begitu.. sasori itu bukan suka, tapi cinta *apabedanya* jawabannya ada di chap kali ini, monggo dibaca aja and jgn lupa review ya…

 **Yosshh… semoga chap kali ini kalian suka, cekidot guys!**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Hanari-chan

 **WARNING:**

AlternateUniverse, a little bit violence, LIME (maybe), OOC, typo(s), GaJe

 **Paired:**

Sakura Centric but mainly SasuSaku

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Please do not Plagiarism**

 **Mind to Read and Review?**

 **Chapter sebelumnya…**

"Sakura? Sakura..?" panggil Sasuke tetapi sia-sia karena gadis itu sudah benar-benar pingsan.

Itachi mencoba merasakan denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan Sakura, "denyut nadinya melemah.. cepat Sasuke bawa Sakura ke kamar, aku akan menghubungi dokter." perintah Itachi sambil menghubungi dokter.

Sasori melirik leader berambut jingga itu, "tetaplah didekatnya dan… jauhkan dia dari Uchiha." perintah Pein tegas.

Sasori berdiri dari kursinya sambil mengeluarkan pisau lipat, "tanpa kau beritahu pun…" Sasori menusukkan pisau itu ke sebuah gambar diatas meja.

TSAKK!

"Aku akan melakukannya." lanjut Sasori datar.

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Sakura's POV**_

Hangat.. Aku merasa sangat hangat… dan nyaman.. Tidak biasanya tempat tidurku senyaman ini dan kamar ini sangat gelap, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, padahal aku yakin sekarang pasti sudah pagi.

Hahhh… rasanya aku tidak mau segera bangun dari tidurku. Aroma wangi dikamarku ini juga sangat menenangkan, semakin membuatku malas saja, ditambah lagi dengan boneka beruang besar yang sedang aku peluk saat ini.. Kyaa.. sangat nyaman dan hangat.. Kami-sama, aku benar-benar malas untuk bangun.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku ke boneka beruang yang sedang kupeluk, sepertinya aku sudah memeluk boneka itu sejak aku tertidur tadi malam.

Dengan masih memejamkan mata, aku mengusap-usapkan wajahku ke boneka itu, ingin merasakan kelembutan bulunya, tetapi yang kurasakan seperti bahan kaos, mungkin boneka beruang ini memakai baju jadi bagian yang kurasakan adalah bajunya.

Aku mengangkat tanganku, mencoba mencari kepala boneka itu karena aku juga suka memeluk kepala boneka, tetapi sesaat setelah aku menemukan kepalanya, yang kurasakan adalah seperti rambut, bukan bulu boneka. Hmm? sejak kapan boneka beruang punya rambut? Mungkin aku salah mengira..

Cup!

Ehh..? tadi itu apa? Seperti ada yang menciumku…

Aku mengangkat tanganku kesana kemari, mencoba mencari-cari sesuatu, tetapi setelah beberapa saat, aku tidak menyentuh apa pun disekitarku.

Jangan-jangan itu tadi hanya perasaanku saja, apa cuma halusinasi… tetapi kenapa terasa sangat nyata... hahhh…

Aku kembali memeluk boneka beruang disampingku, mencoba melupakan halusinasi aneh itu.

Ehh? Tunggu dulu? Kalau di ingat-ingat lagi, bukannya selama ini aku tidak punya boneka beruang dikamarku… lalu kenapa sekarang-

DEG! DEG!

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan nafas hangat berhembus ditelingaku dan..

"Hn. Morning Cherry.."

Krik!

Krik!

Krik!

KYAAAAAA!

 _Good morning my love_

 _How's your sleep?_

 _Did you sleep well?_

 _What are you dreaming about?_

 _Am I the one who you dreaming about?_

 _I think I am_

 _Coz in my dream I met with a beautiful angel_

 _And her face is similar with you_

Tuttt… Tutttt…. _Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang sibuk, cobalah beberapa saat-_ Klik!

Sasori menggeram rendah, dirinya benar-benar kesal saat ini. Bagaimana tidak.. Sejak semalam Sakura tidak bisa dihubungi. Gadis itu benar-benar membuat seorang Sasori khawatir setengah mati.

Awalnya Sasori pikir Sakura menginap di rumah sahabat pirangnya, Ino, tetapi saat dirinya sudah dirumah gadis pirang itu, gadis itu malah mengatakan Sakura sama sekali tidak menginap.

Sasori mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Jangan sampai para Uchiha sialan itu menemukan Sakura, dirinya tidak rela jika Sakura harus bersama orang-orang munafik itu.

Demi Tuhan, jika Uchiha sialan itu berani menyakiti Sakura, Sasori tidak akan segan-segan untuk menyatakan perang dengan mereka.

Pria baby-face itu mengedarkan mata hazelnya ke sekeliling taman yang cukup ramai, ya saat ini Sasori sedang berada di taman kota, dirinya berharap bisa menemukan Sakura di taman itu, tetapi sepertinya keberuntungan belum berpihak pada pria berambut merah ini.

Mata hazel Sasori tertuju pada sebuah pemandangan seorang gadis kecil kira-kira berumur 5 tahun yang sedang menarik-narik seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat lebih tua dari gadis kecil itu untuk mendekati stand penjual permen kapas.

Gadis kecil itu menunjuk-nunjuk stand itu lalu menatap anak laki-laki yang ditariknya tadi. Sepertinya gadis kecil itu meminta anak laki-laki itu untuk membelikannya permen kapas.

Melihat pemandangan didepannya, tatapan mata hazel Sasori berubah menjadi sendu. Gadis kecil itu mengingatkannya pada Sakura sewaktu gadis itu masih kecil.

 _ **/Flashback/**_

"Sasori Nii-chan! Ayooo…." Ucap seorang gadis kecil berambut pink yang tak lain adalah Sakura. Sakura menarik-narik tangan seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah.

"Kita mau kemana Saki?" tanya Sasori bingung dengan kelakuan Sakura.

Sakura tak menjawab, gadis kecil itu malah terus menarik Sasori hingga mereka berdua sampai disebuah stand penjual permen kapas.

Sakura menarik-narik baju Sasori, "Sasori-nii… Saki mau itu…" ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk permen kapas yang sedang dibuat.

Sasori menghela nafas lalu tersenyum tipis sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura.

"Paman, permen kapasnya satu." Ujar Sasori pada penjual permen kapas itu.

Setelah paman itu memberikan Sasori sebuah permen kapas, Sasori lalu memberikannya pada Sakura. Sakura menerima dengan mata berbinar-binar, "arigatou Sasori-nii…" ucap Sakura dengan nada ceria.

Sasori tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan kiri Sakura, "hmm, ayo kita pulang, ayah pasti sedang mencari kita." ucapnya mengajak Sakura pulang.

Sakura berjalan disamping Sasori sambil melompat-lompat kecil, tak lupa sambil memakan permen kapasnya dengan rakus sampai habis hingga membuat wajahnya penuh dengan sisa-sisa permen kapas. Sasori terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah lucu Sakura yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai didekat sebuah limousin mewah. Disamping pintu penumpang, berdiri seorang pria berjas hitam dan memakai kacamata hitam. Saat pria itu melihat SasoSaku mendekati limousin, pria itu segera membuka pintu penumpang dan mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk. Didalam limousin itu, telah duduk seorang pria paruh baya kira-kira berumur 40-an tahun. Pria itu memiliki rambut berwarna pink pucat dan juga memakai jas hitam.

"Ayah!" Teriak Sakura girang sambil menghampiri kemudian memeluk erat pria itu. "Kalian darimana saja, hmm?" tanya pria itu yang diketahui adalah ayah Sasori dan Sakura.

Sakura mendongak menatap ayahnya sambil cemberut, "Ayah lama sekali rapatnya, jadi Sakura mengajak Sasori-nii jalan-jalan sebentar tadi." Ujar Sakura.

"Maaf tidak memberitahumu dulu, Ayah." Ujar Sasori pelan.

Pria itu menatap Sasori sebentar, lalu dia menatap Sakura lagi yang sedang duduk dipangkuannya. "Maafkan ayah ya.. sudah membuat kalian menunggu. Sebagai permintaan maaf, Saki mau minta apa dari ayah?" ujar pria itu lagi.

Sakura menggeleng, lalu memeluk ayahnya erat, "Saki sekarang mau tidur sambil dipeluk Ayah." sahut Sakura dengan manja.

Pria itu tertawa pelan lalu membenarkan posisi Sakura agar gadis kecil itu lebih nyaman saat tidur dipangkuannya dan tak lama kemudian Sakura benar-benar sudah tertidur.

Keheningan menguasai suasana sesaat setelah Sakura tertidur, baik Sasori maupun pria itu pun tidak ada yang mengangkat suara.

"Sasori.." akhirnya pria itu membuka suara duluan. Merasa dipanggil, Sasori kecil menoleh pada ayahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Sakura." ucap pria itu pelan. Sasori kecil mengangguk. Hatinya senang karena Ayahnya senang dengan perbuatannya.

"Aku harap kau akan terus menjaganya meskipun kau hanyalah kakak angkatnya. Berjanjilah padaku kau akan terus melindunginya sampai kapanpun." Ujar pria itu dengan nada tegas.

Sasori mengangguk mantap, "aku janji aku akan selalu melindunginya. Lagipula ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa membalas kebaikanmu padaku, Ayah." jawab Sasori.

Pria itu tersenyum tulus, lalu dia menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasori, "Kau anak yang baik Sasori.." ujarnya.

 _ **/End of Flashback/**_

Sasori tersenyum sendu mengingat kenangannya dulu. Walaupun pria itu hanyalah ayah angkatnya, tetapi Sasori bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang tulus dari pria itu.

Ya, Sasori telah kehilangan kedua orang tua kandungnya sejak dia masih kecil. Ayah kandungnya adalah anggota dari salah satu organisasi mafia terkuat di Jepang yaitu Haruno dan ketua dari organisasi itu tak lain adalah ayah Sakura sendiri, Haruno Kizashi.

Sasori tidak bisa melupakan tragedi penyerangan yang terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu hingga mengakibatkan kedua orang tuanya tewas. Para penyerang tak dikenal itu diyakini sebagai para mafia dari organisasi musuh. Mereka menyerang kediaman Sasori secara tiba-tiba, untung saja Sasori kecil sempat bersembunyi di suatu tempat tersembunyi yang memang sudah disiapkan jika ada hal-hal seperti itu.

Ayah dan ibunya berusaha melawan tetapi sia-sia karena jumlah penyerang yang lumayan banyak. Saat itu, Sasori kecil bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara-suara tembakan yang dikeluarkan tanpa henti.

Saat dirinya mendengar teriakan kesakitan ayahnya, tanpa berpikir lagi Sasori kecil segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah tubuh kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tergeletak bersimbah darah. Saat melihat kenyataan itu, Sasori kecil langsung menyerang salah satu penyerang tetapi dirinya tertangkap dan dipukul hingga pingsan.

Saat dirinya sadar, dia sudah berada di rumah sakit. Seorang pria paruh baya berdiri disamping tempat tidur dan pria itu mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Haruno Kizashi, atasan ayahnya. Kizashi memberitahu Sasori kecil mengenai penyebab penyerangan dirumahnya.

Penyerangan itu terjadi karena ayah Sasori telah memiliki informasi rahasia milik organisasi musuh itu sehingga mereka berniat melenyapkan ayah Sasori beserta keluarganya. Sayangnya, ayah Sasori belum sempat memberi tahu informasi rahasia itu pada Kizashi.

Sasori hanya diam ketika mendengar penjelasan Haruno Kizashi. Tentunya saat itu Sasori kecil merasa sangat terpukul karena telah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya.

Haruno Kizashi merasa iba dengan nasib Sasori kecil sehingga pria itu memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Sasori sebagai anaknya dan secara otomatis Sasori menjadi kakak angkat Sakura.

Sasori tidak akan pernah melupakan kebaikan ayah Sakura padanya dan karena keputusan Kizashi untuk mengadopsinya, dia bisa bertemu dengan Sakura, gadis yang paling disayangi dan dicintainya. Ya, Sasori mencintai Sakura layaknya seorang pria mencintai seorang wanita. Sasori tahu perasaannya terhadap Sakura itu salah sehingga dia hanya memendam rasa cintanya, tetapi dia akan terus melindungi Sakura meskipun dia harus kehilangan nyawanya.

Sasori mendengus pelan lalu melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir 1 jam dia berada ditaman itu. Pria berambut merah itu melihat sekilas keadaan sekitarnya lalu dia beranjak pergi dari taman itu.

 _One day, when I was alone in my house_

 _I heard someone's knocking at my door_

 _Who's knocking?_

 _When I opened the door,_

 _I saw you_

 _An angel who have fallen from heaven_

 _Your wings were bleeding_

 _And your face was very pale_

 _You fainted in my arms_

 _And I can't help myself_

 _So, I held you tightly_

 _And claimed you as mine_

 _For me, you're a gift from God_

BUK!

Sakura memukul Sasuke dengan sebuah bantal.

BUK!

BUK!

"Hentikan Sakura!" ucap Sasuke sambil merampas bantal yang dipakai Sakura untuk memukul dirinya.

"kyaaa dasar pantat ayam mesum!" teriak sakura kesal sambil mengambil bantal lain untuk memukul Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke menahan pukulan-pukulan Sakura dengan tangannya, saat gadis itu berhenti sejenak, pemuda Uchiha itu lantas memeluk pinggang Sakura dan membawa gadis itu ke pangkuannya.

Sakura yang tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil dari Sasuke langsung terkurung dalam dekapan pemuda Uchiha itu. Sakura berusaha melepaskan dirinya dengan memukul-mukul dada bidang Sasuke, "lepaskan aku baka!" jerit Sakura, tetapi Sasuke malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Berhenti memberontak Sakura.. atau kau mau aku cium lagi?" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai mesum.

Emerald Sakura langsung terbelalak lebar ketika mendengar ancaman Sasuke, gadis itu langsung menghentikan aksinya tetapi mulutnya masih menggerutu kesal.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika melihat gadisnya tidak melawan dirinya lagi. Pemuda Uchiha itu mendekati telinga Sakura, "aku mengkhawatirkanmu Cherry.." bisik Sasuke lalu mencium telinga gadis pink itu.

BLUSH!

Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah muncul di pipi ranumnya, dirinya tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa pria kurang ajar seperti Sasuke ini bisa menjadi sangat romantis seperti sekarang. Mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang mengkhawatirkannya, tiba-tiba Sakura teringat sesuatu.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau bilang kau mengkhawatirkanku? Memangnya semalam apa yang terjadi?" jujur saja Sakura sebenarnya tidak mengingat lagi kejadian yang terjadi semalam sebelumnya, yang dia ingat hanya ketika dirinya menyaksikan Sasuke bertengkar dengan seorang pria dan setelah itu dia tak tau apa-apa lagi.

"Hn, semalam kau tiba-tiba pingsan Cherry." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Apa? Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa…" ujar Sakura bingung.

"Hn tenanglah.. Semalam dokter sudah memeriksamu dan katanya kau hanya kelelahan hingga membuat kondisi tubuhmu melemah." Jelas Sasuke lagi.

Sakura bernafas lega, dirinya sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Sakura lalu mengamati sekitarnya.

"Lalu… kenapa kau bisa ada disampingku saat aku bangun tadi?" tanya Sakura sambil menyelidik.

"Hn, kau kan calon istriku Cherry, jadi sudah seharusnya kau tidur bersamaku." Jawab Sasuke dengan seringaian tipis.

"cihh, seharusnya kau membawaku ke kamar lain bukan ke kamarmu ini, aku kan cuma tamu dirumah ini dan apa katamu tadi? Calon istri? Memangnya siapa yang mau menikah denganmu?!" ujar Sakura tak suka dengan sifat Sasuke yang seenaknya.

"tapi Sasuke…." Lanjut Sakura lagi. Sasuke menunggu gadisnya berbicara lagi.

"Arigatou sudah menjagaku saat aku pingsan dan gomen sudah merepotkanmu semalam." Ucap Sakura tulus. Ya, kalau Sakura pikir-pikir lagi ternyata Sasuke itu orang yang baik, meskipun Sakura masih kesal dengan sifat Sasuke yang lainnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar ucapan Sakura, "Hn, apapun untukmu Cherry." Ujar pria itu sambil mencium pucuk kepala Sakura.

Sakura teringat sesuatu lagi, "Sasuke… Pria… yang bertengkar denganmu semalam itu siapa?" tanya Sakura pelan, takut membuat Sasuke marah karena mengungkit kejadian semalam, tetapi Sakura tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya lagi.

"…" Sasuke hanya diam sambil masih memeluk Sakura.

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"…."

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura mulai kesal.

"Hn."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku…" gerutu Sakura.

Sasuke mengambil tangan kanan Sakura lalu menciumnya, "Orang itu…." Ujar Sasuke menggantung.

Sakura menajamkan telinganya was-was, "ya siapa dia Sasuke?" tanya Sakura tak sabar.

"Dia…. orang yang sudah merebut milikku." Jawab Sasuke datar, singkat, dan tidak jelas.

"huhh?" jawaban Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura semakin bingung. "Apa maksudmu?" ujar Sakura semakin penasaran.

"Hn.. Hime." Sahut seseorang tiba-tiba.

Sakura terlonjak kaget dan langsung mengarahkan emeraldnya ke arah pintu kamar. Seorang pria yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Sakura sudah berdiri dipintu kamar Sasuke yang sudah terbuka entah kapan, ya pria itu yang sedang mereka bicarakan saat ini.

Sadar kalau dirinya masih berada dipelukan Sasuke, Sakura langsung melepaskan pelukan pemuda Uchiha itu lalu melompat turun dari tempat tidur. Melihat Sakura yang menjauh darinya, Sasuke mengalihkan onyx kelamnya pada Itachi dan menatap tajam pria itu.

Itachi tak menghiraukan tatapan Sasuke padanya, saat ini dipikirannya hanyalah Sakura, Sakura, dan Sakura. Dirinya menatap gadis pink itu dengan tatapan rindu dan….. cinta?

Sakura mulai gugup dengan situasi yang menjadi tegang saat ini, "Ohayou gozaimasu..." ujar Sakura pada Itachi sambil membungkukkan badannya sebentar, berharap bisa mencairkan suasana.

"Hn." Itachi mendekati Sakura tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada gadis itu. Setelah sampai dihadapan gadis itu, Itachi mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu menyentuh dan mengusap-usap lembut pipi ranum Sakura.

"Ohayou, Hime." Ucap Itachi dengan senyum tipisnya. Sakura hanya terdiam kaku dengan perlakuan pria dihadapannya, dirinya tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa.

PLAKK!

GREBB!

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memukul tangan Itachi yang sedang mengelus pipi Sakura lalu menarik Sakura kebelakang tubuhnya.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh Sakuraku." ucap Sasuke dingin.

Itachi menatap Sasuke dingin, "Kau tidak punya hak atas dirinya, Sasuke." Ujarnya.

"Sakura milikku dan akan selalu menjadi milikku!" ujar Sasuke dengan nada penuh emosi.

"Kau tidak pantas untuknya.. Akulah pria yang pantas untuk hime." Ucap Itachi penuh penekanan.

"Brengsek kau Itachi!" Sasuke mengangkat kepalannya untuk memukul wajah Itachi.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Sakura sambil menahan tangan Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?" ujar Sakura lalu melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Sasuke.

Sakura lalu menatap tajam kedua pria dihadapannya. "Kalian seperti anak kecil saja…" ujar Sakura sambil melipat tangan didadanya.

Tiba-tiba Itachi menarik tangan Sakura dan membawa gadis itu keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Sakura terkejut dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya tetapi sia-sia karena Itachi memegang tangannya dengan erat.

"Itachi!" Sasuke menggeram marah ketika melihat gadisnya dibawa kabur oleh Itachi. Sasuke segera mengejar mereka.

Itachi berniat membawa Sakura pergi dari mansion Uchiha, tetapi langkah pria Uchiha itu terhenti saat Sasuke menghalangi jalannya menuju pintu depan mansion. Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura yang tidak digenggam Itachi dan menarik gadis itu mendekat padanya tetapi Itachi tak tinggal diam, pria itu melepas paksa tangan Sasuke dari Sakura lalu mendorong kuat adiknya itu untuk menyingkir dari jalannya.

Dengan langkah cepat Itachi kembali melangkah dengan masih menarik Sakura. Saat mereka sudah diluar, Itachi segera memasukkan Sakura kedalam mobil sport mewah miliknya. Dirinya segera masuk ke kedalam mobil kemudian menjalankan mobilnya menuju jalan raya.

Sasuke yang melihat mobil Itachi sudah menjauh dari mansion segera berlari menuju mobilnya tetapi langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti karena ada seseorang yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Ibu...?" ucap Sasuke terkejut melihat Ibunya, Mikoto, ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Sasuke." Ucap seseorang dari belakang Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku, sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. "Masuk kedalam." perintah Fugaku tegas.

Sasuke terlihat ingin membantah, tetapi tiba-tiba Mikoto memegang tangannya, "Jelaskan semuanya pada kami sekarang, Sasuke-kun." Ucap ibunya tenang namun sarat dengan nada menuntut.

Sasuke tidak bisa menolak lagi. Itu artinya dia harus merelakan Sakura bersama dengan Itachi saat ini. 'Sial…' pikir pemuda Uchiha itu kesal.

 _When I see you with another man,_

 _I really want to take you away from that guy_

 _And said "back off, she's mine"_

 _But,_

 _When I see you with my mother,_

 _I really want to take your hand,_

 _And said, "This is her, mom. Can I have this one?"_

 _So, this time I will ask you,_

 _Will you be mine?_

Sakura meringis sambil mengelus-elus kedua tangannya. Entah sudah berapa kali tangannya ditarik-tarik hari ini. Belum hilang rasa kesalnya pada Sasuke, sekarang muncul lagi orang tak jelas yang seenak jidatnya membawa dia pergi entah kemana. Tetapi Sakura sedikit berterima kasih pada pria disampingnya yang sedang menyetir mobil, karena pria itulah dia bisa lolos dari Sasuke.

'Semoga orang ini tidak menyebalkan seperti Sasuke.' Harap Sakura dalam hati.

"Ano… Ngomong-ngomong aku belum mengetahui namamu sampai sekarang." Ujar Sakura polos.

Itachi melirik sebentar Sakura lalu tersenyum tipis, "Panggil aku Itachi-kun, Hime." Ujar Itachi.

Gadis pink itu menatap Itachi bingung, "Itachi-kun?" sahutnya.

"Hn, kau sering memanggilku seperti itu, Hime. Kau lupa?" jawab Itachi.

"Apa?" Gadis pink itu benar-benar bingung saat ini. 'Apa maksudnya sering memanggil dirinya? Namanya saja baru aku tahu sekarang." Pikir Sakura.

Itachi menyeringai, "akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Hime." Ucap Itachi ambigu membuat dahi Sakura menyerengit.

Saat ini Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada hidupnya. Dimulai dari kejadian Sasuke yang menculiknya dan mengklaim dirinya sebagai tunangan pemuda Uchiha itu, pertengkaran antara Itachi dan Sasuke yang selalu menyebut-nyebut namanya, hingga sekarang Itachi yang membawanya secara paksa entah kemana.

Sakura memijat pelan kepalanya, "sial, kepalaku sakit lagi…" pikirnya, mungkin dirinya mulai stress dengan hal-hal aneh yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

Emerald Sakura melirik ke kaca mobil disampingnya, gadis itu baru sadar kalau sekarang mereka sudah berada di pusat kota Tokyo. Gadis manis bersurai pink itu mengalihkan lagi emeraldnya pada Itachi.

"Ano... Itachi-san.." cicit Sakura takut-takut, gadis itu mulai takut dan curiga pada Itachi sejak pria itu menyuruhnya memanggil pria itu dengan panggilan akrab, apalagi ditambah kalimat Itachi yang mengatakan akhirnya bisa menemukan dirinya, apa maksudnya itu?

Itachi melirik tajam gadisnya saat gadis itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan formal, sepertinya Uchiha satu ini tidak suka akan hal itu.

"Sepertinya…. aku turun disini saja. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai disini…" ujar Sakura.

"Hn," gumam Itachi, "kuantar sampai rumahmu." Jawab Itachi singkat.

"ehh? Tidak usah! Maksudku…. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku, lagipula aku akan langsung ke tempat kerjaku." Tolak Sakura, sebenarnya gadis itu sedikit berbohong. Ya dirinya berencana untuk pulang ke rumah dahulu setelah itu baru ke tempat kerja, tetapi dia sengaja mengatakan kalau dia akan langsung ke tempat kerja karena gadis itu tidak mau Itachi tahu dimana dirinya tinggal, bisa-bisa dirinya akan diteror terus oleh kedatangan Itachi yang tak diundang, mengingat kelakuan Itachi terhadap dirinya yang seperti… terobsesi.

"Hn, aku tidak menerima kata tidak, Hime." Ujar Itachi seenaknya.

Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk protes lagi tetapi terhenti karena ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering. Sakura mengambil smartphone kesayangannya dari kantong bajunya yang cukup besar untuk menyimpan sebuah smartphone, karena pada saat Sasuke menculiknya, gadis itu tidak sempat mengambil tas dan barang-barangnya yang ada diloker pegawai, untungnya Sakura menaruh ponselnya dikantong bajunya.

Sakura melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, 'Sasori-nii?! Aishhh…' Sakura menepuk dahinya, "aku lupa memberitahunya, gawat…" ucap Sakura panik. Gadis manis itu menghela nafas terlebih dahulu lalu menjawab telepon.

"Moshi moshi.." ucap Sakura pelan, jantungnya dag dig dug dengan reaksi Sasori saat ini.

"Kau dimana?" tanya suara diseberang telepon yang sudah tak asing lagi ditelinga Sakura.

Sakura terdiam, gadis itu tak tahu harus menjawab apa, takut kalau salah bicara.

"Sakura?" ucap suara itu lagi karena Sakura tak kunjung bicara.

"y-ya..?" jawab Sakura sedikit tergagap, "aku… aku sedang diperjalanan ke restoran tempatku kerja Sasori-nii." Jawab Sakura akhirnya.

Itachi tiba-tiba menyerengitkan dahinya ketika mendengar nama yang disebut Sakura. 'Orang itu..?' pikir Itachi.

"Nii-chan tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan segera pulang setelah selesai bekerja." ucap Sakura, berusaha meyakinkan Sasori agar tidak datang ke tempat kerjanya lagi, cukup sekali saja Sasori menghancurkan harinya di tempat kerja.

Itachi melirik Sakura sekilas, "siapa?" tanyanya.

Sakura menoleh, "kakakku..." ucap Sakura singkat.

"Kau bersama siapa sekarang?" tanya Sasori diseberang telepon, terdengar seperti menuntut Sakura untuk menjawab dengan jujur.

"Eetoo… aku bersama seorang teman.." jawab Sakura lirih.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasori lagi menuntut.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, "namanya Itachi, Uchiha Itachi." Jawab Sakura, ya Sakura yakin orang yang bernama Itachi ini pasti seorang Uchiha karena pria itu juga tinggal di mansion Uchiha, sama dengan Sasuke.

BRAKK!

Sakura terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara keras seperti sesuatu dibanting terdengar dari seberang telepon.

"Sasori-nii? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Cepat menjauh dari orang itu Sakura!" Ujar Sasori dengan suara seperti menahan amarah.

Sakura terkejut, "a-apa?! Apa maksudmu Nii-chan?" tanya Sakura, gadis itu berusaha tetap tenang, kalau dia terlihat panik bisa-bisa Itachi curiga padanya dan sepertinya Itachi tidak bisa mendengar semua perkataan Sasori selama mereka berkomunikasi karena Sakura sudah mengecilkan suara speaker ponselnya sehingga hanya gadis pink itu yang bisa mendengar.

"Lakukan saja apa kataku Sakura, jauhi orang itu dan segera beritahu aku dimana kau berada sekarang, aku akan menjemputmu." Ucap Sasori tegas.

"Tap-tapi nii-chan…. _Tuttt… tuttt… tuttt…"_ belum sempat Sakura bicara, sambungan sudah diputuskan.

Sakura menghela nafas kesal, 'ada apa dengan Sasori-nii? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba marah padaku? Menyebalkan…' ujar Sakura dalam hati.

Gadis pink itu berpikir sebentar lalu menoleh pada Itachi, "Itachi-san, apa kau tahu restoran ramen Ichiraku? Bisa kau turunkan aku disitu? Aku baru ingat kalau aku ada janji bertemu dengan teman-temanku disitu." Ujar Sakura sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga Itachi percaya apa yang dikatakannya.

Itachi terlihat bingung dengan permintaan Sakura, "bukankah kau bilang kau ingin segera ke tempat kerjamu?" Itachi curiga dengan permintaan tiba-tiba gadisnya itu.

"a-aku bisa memberitahu terlebih dahulu manajer ditempat kerjaku kalau aku sedikit terlambat hari ini, tenang saja, lagipula pertemuanku dengan teman-temanku ini sangat penting." jawab Sakura berharap alasannya masuk akal.

Itachi terdiam sejenak, "Hn." Gumam pria itu.

Sakura harap-harap cemas, gadis itu tidak mengerti arti dari kata 'hn' itu, apa itu artinya Itachi setuju untuk mengantarnya atau tidak. Tetapi kecemasan Sakura berakhir ketika tak lama kemudian mobil sport Itachi berhenti didepan restoran Ichiraku yang dikatakan Sakura.

Sakura segera turun dari mobil, begitu juga Itachi. Sakura lalu berjalan memutar ke sisi mobil dimana Itachi sudah berdiri, "Arigatou sudah mengantarku Itachi-san dan maaf sudah membuatmu repot," ujar Sakura lalu menoleh kearah restoran, "sepertinya aku sudah ditunggu, aku… akan segera masuk." Ujar Sakura lagi sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Hn, masuklah. Jaga dirimu, Hime." Ucap Itachi. Pria itu mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Sakura lalu menarik gadis mungil itu kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hime." Bisik Itachi ditelinga Sakura. Sakura membelalakkan matanya kaget saat pria dihadapannya ini tiba-tiba memeluk dan menyatakan cinta padanya. Sakura langsung melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Itachi dan melangkah mundur menjauhi pria itu.

Meskipun sekilas, rona merah sempat muncul di pipi gadis itu, "a-aku masuk dulu ya, I-Itachi-san. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Sakura cepat lalu berlari masuk kedalam restoran.

Itachi terkekeh pelan ketika melihat reaksi gadisnya itu, lucu dan menggemaskan. Itachi ingin sekali mencium bibir Sakura saat gadis itu ada dihadapannya tadi, sayangnya dia tidak sempat melakukan niatnya karena gadis pink itu sudah berlari meninggalkan dirinya.

Ekspresi wajah Itachi berubah menjadi datar, "Aku tahu kau hanya berbohong soal bertemu dengan teman-temanmu itu Hime. Kau ingin menghindariku kah? Hn, aku akan menjadikanmu milikku Sakura, tunggulah. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu kali ini, bahkan aku bersedia berperang untuk bisa mendapatkanmu." Ujar Itachi sambil menatap kearah dimana Sakura pergi sebelumnya.

Pria Uchiha itu memasuki mobilnya kemudian menjalankan kendaraannya itu.

Beberapa saat setelah Itachi pergi, Sakura kembali keluar dari restoran tempatnya masuk tadi. Sejak tadi Sakura terus mengawasi mobil Itachi dan ketika mobil pria itu sudah tak terlihat lagi, Sakura baru berani menampakkan dirinya lagi diluar restoran.

Ya, ucapannya mengenai bertemu dengan teman-temannya di restoran Ichiraku itu hanyalah alasan yang dibuat-buat oleh Sakura agar Itachi mau menurunkannya dan Sakura bisa lepas dari pria itu. Gadis pink itu juga sudah menghubungi Sasori untuk menjemputnya di restoran Ichiraku sehingga gadis itu tinggal menunggunya saja.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, sebuah motor balap berwarna merah hitam berhenti didekatnya. Si pengemudi turun dari motornya dan melepaskan helmnya, "Sakura…" panggil orang itu sambil menghampiri gadis itu.

Sakura hanya berdiri mematung ketika melihat pengemudi motor itu mendekatinya, "Sasori-nii…." Ucap gadis bersurai pink itu.

Sasori segera membawa Sakura ke dekapan hangatnya, memeluk gadis mungil itu dengan sangat erat, "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." ujar pria itu lalu membenamkan hidungnya di surai lembut gadis itu.

Awalnya Sakura agak ragu untuk membalas pelukan kakaknya tetapi perlahan-lahan kedua tangan kecilnya mulai terangkat lalu memeluk tubuh besar pria itu walau tidak seerat pelukan pria bersurai merah itu. Jika melihat posisi mereka berdua saat ini, orang-orang yang tidak tahu pasti akan mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

Menit-menit pun berlalu tetapi belum ada tanda-tanda Sasori ingin melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura. Sakura mulai risih karena orang-orang mulai memperhatikan mereka sambil berbisik-bisik, wajar saja mereka menjadi tontonan karena mereka berpelukan tepat didepan restoran Ichiraku yang otomatis banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Nii-chan?" panggil Sakura tapi Sasori hanya diam tak menanggapi.

"Sasori Nii-chan?" panggil Sakura lagi sambil berusaha mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah kakaknya itu.

Tiba-tiba Sasori melepaskan pelukannya lalu menarik Sakura, "ayo pulang," ucapnya lalu memberikan helmnya pada Sakura.

"Tap-tapi bagaimana denganmu Nii-chan? Kau kan yang mengemudi tapi kenapa aku yang memakai helm?" tanya Sakura bingung karena Sasori hanya membawa satu helm.

Sasori menghela nafas lalu mengambil helmnya dari tangan gadis itu dan memakaikan benda itu ke kepala pink gadis itu, "untuk perlindunganmu, Saki," ucapnya sambil mengetuk helm dikepala Sakura, "dan kau tak perlu khawatirkan aku." Lanjut pria itu sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi nii-hmphh…." Saat Sakura akan memprotes Sasori meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir gadis itu dan kontan membuat gadis itu terdiam.

Sasori menaiki motornya lalu mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk segera naik juga. Dengan wajah cemberut, Sakura segera duduk dibelakang Sasori.

"Sakura…." panggil Sasori, pria itu belum menjalankan motornya, "hmm?" gumam Sakura menanggapi.

"Setelah ini kau akan kuberi hukuman karena kau pergi tanpa memberi kabar padaku." ucap Sasori dengan seringainya lalu mulai menjalankan motornya.

Wajah Sakura yang sudah cemberut semakin kusut saat mendengar ucapan Sasori, "Nii-chan menyebalkan…" ucap gadis pink itu.

Sasori menyeringai lagi, "hmm.. peluk aku Sakura." ujar Sasori ambigu.

"ehh? Kenapa aku harus me- kyaaaaaa! Nii-chan pelan-pelan!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba lalu memeluk pinggang Sasori saat pria itu dengan sengaja menambah kecepatan motornya menjadi sangat cepat. Sasori tersenyum senang saat dirinya merasakan tangan kecil Sakura memeluknya dengan sangat erat seolah gadis itu takut akan terjatuh.

' _Teruslah memelukku Sakura, hanya aku. Jangan pernah kau memeluk pria lain selain diriku. Aku mencintaimu, Saki."_

 _Don't you know?_

 _I feel so sick when I see you with another man_

Itachi melihatnya. Ya, pria itu melihat semuanya. Apa yang selama ini dicurigainya kini telah telah terbukti. Sasori… temannya… bukan! Mantan temannya. Ya, Sasori dan orang-orang akatsuki keparat itu telah mengkhianatinya dengan sangat licik. Dengan liciknya mereka merebut seseorang yang sangat penting dihidupnya, seorang gadis yang sangat dia cintai.

Itachi melihat semuanya, saat Sasori datang dan memeluk Sakuranya dengan mesra, saat Sasori memperlakukan Sakuranya seolah Sakura adalah kekasih pria bersurai merah itu, saat Sasori menatap Sakuranya dengan tatapan penuh cinta, dan saat pria itu membawa pergi Sakuranya dan dengan sengaja mempercepat laju motornya agar Sakura mau memeluknya. Itachi membenci semua yang dilihatnya, sangat benci.

Ya, sejak awal pria Uchiha itu belum pergi meninggalkan lokasi dimana dirinya menurunkan Sakura. Itachi hanya memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh Sakura agar pria itu bisa mengawasi gerak-gerik Sakura dari jauh dan yang dilihatnya adalah hal yang sangat dibencinya.

"Hn." Itachi menyeringai tipis, "aku akan mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi milikku." ujarnya, "kalian tidak akan bisa merebutnya kembali dariku." Ucap Itachi dengan nada dingin. Setelah itu, mobil sport hitam milik Itachi terlihat bergerak dan melaju dijalanan ramai kota Tokyo.

 _Don't you know?_

 _I felt so mad when I see you're being touched by another man_

 _But,_

 _The worst is,_

 _When I see you loving another man,_

 _I feel nothing anymore_

 _Coz my life has been taken from me when you said,_

' _I love him'_

Sasuke menatap pemandangan didepannya dengan tatapan dingin dan kosong. Bungsu Uchiha itu belum bisa melupakan ekspresi wajah kedua orang tuanya saat mendengar penjelasannya tadi mengenai gadisnya, ya gadisnya, Haruno Sakura.

 _ **/Flashback/**_

"Sasuke-kun, jelaskan semuanya pada kami nak, ceritakan apa yang selama ini telah kau ketahui mengenai Sakura. Kaa-san sangat merindukannya nak…" ucap Mikoto dengan raut wajah penuh harap.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Sakura... dia…." Ucap Sasuke menggantung.

Fugaku menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran karena Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya sedangkan Mikoto terlihat semakin penuh harap.

Sasuke menatap kedua orang tuanya intens, "Sakura, selama ini dia masih hidup. Dia belum meninggal." Ujar Sasuke.

Air mata bahagia langsung keluar dari mata onyx Mikoto saat mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Fugaku juga terlihat senang dengan ucapan anaknya, "jelaskan Sasuke." perintahnya.

"Dia selamat dari kecelakaan itu. Semua berita yang kita dengar selama ini hanyalah siasat dari Orochimaru agar kita semua percaya kalau Sakura sudah meninggal," Sasuke menarik nafas sebentar, "Tetapi selama ini juga aku terus mencari Sakura karena aku yakin kalau dirinya belum meninggal. Aku berusaha mengumpulkan informasi mengenai keberadaan Sakura dan… aku sudah menemukannya," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Lalu, dimana Sakura sekarang, Sasuke-kun? Kaa-san ingin sekali bertemu dengannya," ujar Mikoto dengan wajah penuh senyuman.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat seolah menahan marah, "Itachi telah membawa pergi Sakura, " ucapnya, "aku sudah mengajak Sakura untuk datang kesini tetapi orang tak tahu diri itu merebut Sakura dariku dan membawanya pergi," sambung Sasuke.

Seketika senyuman diwajah Mikoto hilang ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke dan Fugaku juga terlihat tegang saat mendengar ucapan anaknya. Mereka berdua tahu bagaimana sengitnya persaingan antara kedua putra mereka untuk bisa mendapatkan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun…." Panggil Mikoto sambil memegang lembut tangan anak bungsunya itu, Sasuke menatap ibunya, "Kaa-san tahu kalian berdua sangat menyayangi Sakura, tetapi Kaa-san mohon jangan sampai rasa cinta kalian membutakan diri kalian sendiri. Ingat Sasuke-kun, Itachi adalah kakakmu, jangan sampai kalian berniat untuk saling menyakiti hanya untuk mendapatkan seorang gadis, Kaa-san tidak mau anak-anak Kaa-san mencoba untuk saling membunuh." Ucap Mikoto berusaha meredakan amarah Sasuke.

Tampaknya ucapan Mikoto barusan membuat Sasuke sedikit sadar dan akhirnya pemuda itu bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi.

"Hn, arigatou Kaa-san. Aku akan selalu mengingat kata-katamu." Ujar Sasuke.

Mikoto tersenyum lembut pada putranya, "Kaa-san juga akan membicarakan hal ini dengan kakakmu agar kalian berdua tidak salah arah." Ujar Mikoto.

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu pemuda itu menatap intens kedua orang tuanya lagi, "ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kusampaikan, ini mengenai kondisi Sakura." ucapnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Fugaku serius.

"Sakura, dia… mengalami amnesia."

/ _ **End of Flashback/**_

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, hati pemuda Uchiha itu merasa bersalah saat melihat raut wajah kedua orang tuanya saat dirinya mengatakan perihal kondisi Sakura saat ini.

Ya, Sasuke tahu kalau saat ini Sakura mengalami amnesia akibat kecelakaan 4 tahun yang lalu. Rasanya pemuda Uchiha itu ingin mati saja saat melihat pujaan hatinya terkapar tak berdaya dengan darah disekitar tubuhnya. Saat itu ingin sekali dia berlari mendekati tubuh tak berdaya itu lalu memeluknya dengan erat agar gadis itu tidak meninggalkan dirinya, tetapi orang-orang akatsuki sialan itu datang menghalanginya dan membawa Sakura pergi entah kemana.

Tetapi dengan kekuasaan Uchiha, Sasuke bisa menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mencari keberadaan Sakura di seluruh penjuru Jepang bahkan hingga ke luar negeri. Dan hasilnya setelah 4 tahun mencari, Sasuke akhirnya berhasil menemukan keberadaan Sakura. Mereka, Akatsuki, sangat hebat dan hati-hati dalam menyembunyikan gadisnya, tetapi seorang Uchiha akan melakukan apa saja untuk bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Satu hal yang membuat Sasuke sempat khawatir adalah saat salah satu anak buahnya memberikan informasi mengenai kondisi Sakura saat ini. Gadisnya, gadis pujaannya mengalami amnesia dan dokter memprediksi hanya 10% kemungkinan gadis itu bisa mendapatkan kembali ingatannya yang hilang.

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini Sakura. Meskipun kau melupakanku, melupakan cinta kita, tetapi aku akan selalu mencintaimu Sakura, aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku lagi dan mengisi ingatan barumu dengan kisah cinta kita yang sempat terputus. Tunggu aku Sakura." janji Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, betapa tulus cintanya pada gadis itu.

" _Stay away from me!"_

" _Please, let me help you, Love"_

" _No, don't touch me!"_

" _Don't be afraid, Love, I'll never hurt you"_

" _You're a monster!"_

" _Yes, I'm a monster,"_

 _A monster that will protect and loving you forever_

" _I hate you…"_

" _I love you too, My Love"_

Sakura saat ini hanya bisa terdiam. Berkali-kali gadis pink itu menghela nafas dengan posisinya saat ini. Ya, saat ini posisinya sedang duduk dibawah pohon dan menghadap kearah lautan yang membentang luas dihadapannya. Gadis manis itu sesekali menyingkirkan helaian rambutnya yang menutupi wajah cantiknya saat angin berhembus.

Sebenarnya, Sakura menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, mengunjungi pantai dan menikmati suasana damai di pagi hari. Tetapi satu hal yang membuat dirinya kesal adalah sepasang tangan yang melingkar erat diperutnya, pemilik tangan itu siapa lagi kalau bukan kakaknya, Sasori. Ya Saat ini Sakura duduk didepan Sasori sambil membelakangi pria itu dan pria itu memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat. Ditambah lagi Sasori meletakkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Sakura hingga membuat gadis pink itu merasa geli.

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan Sasori terhadap dirinya. Pasalnya, apa yang dilakukan Sasori saat ini adalah hukuman bagi Sakura. Sasori menyuruh Sakura untuk tidak memprotes sama sekali apa pun yang dilakukan pria itu. Kalau boleh memilih, Sakura lebih memilih disuruh membersihkan kamar mandi selama 1 bulan berturut-turut daripada harus pasrah seperti ini disaat kakaknya dengan seenak jidatnya memeluk dirinya seperti anak hilang yang baru bertemu dengan ibunya.

Sakura semakin bingung sekaligus khawatir dengan kelakuan Sasori pada dirinya akhir-akhir ini. Sakura sering memergoki Sasori yang sedang menatapnya terus-menerus dengan tatapan aneh, terkadang Sakura mendapati Sasori yang sedang marah entah pada siapa lalu saat pria merah itu melihat Sakura, pria itu langsung memeluk erat Sakura sampai-sampai gadis itu kesulitan bernafas. Jujur, Sakura takut dengan kelakuan-kelakuan aneh Sasori akhir-akhir ini.

"Mau sampai kau memelukku Nii-chan?! Aku harus pergi bekerja sekarang…" ujar Sakura kesal, gadis pink itu berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasori.

"Beberapa menit lagi Saki." Ujar Sasori singkat semakin menambah kekesalan Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sakura mencubit perut Sasori hingga membuat pria itu kaget dan sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya. Sakura yang melihat ada kesempatan langsung berdiri menjauh dari pria merah itu.

Sakura menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya, "Sakura sudah telat Nii-chan. Nii-chan tidak usah mengantarku, Sakura bisa naik taksi." Ujar Sakura cepat lalu berlari meninggalkan kakaknya.

"Tunggu…. Sakura!" panggil Sasori sambil mengejar gadis pink itu.

Sakura berlari cepat meninggalkan kakaknya, takut kalau Sasori menahannya lagi lebih lama, bisa-bisa gadis itu diberi peringatan oleh bosnya gara-gara telat ke restoran.

Saat sudah di tepi jalan, Sakura dikagetkan dengan sebuah mobil hitam yang tiba-tiba berhenti didekatnya. Sekitar 4 orang pria berpakaian serba hitam dan memakai masker hitam keluar dari mobil itu. Mereka menangkap Sakura lalu memaksa gadis itu masuk kedalam mobil.

"s-siapa kalian?! Kyaaa! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan…!" teriak Sakura sambil memberontak.

Sakura menggigit tangan salah satu pria yang menahan tangannya hingga orang itu kesakitan dan melepaskan tangan Sakura, dengan satu tangan yang bebas Sakura memukul wajah pria yang menahan tangannya yang lain hingga kini kedua tangannya bebas.

Dengan cepat Sakura berbalik dan memukul 1 orang lagi tepat diwajah hingga orang itu sedikit terhuyung. Sayangnya, disaat Sakura akan menyerang orang yang terakhir….

GREBB!

"hmphhhh!" Orang tersebut dengan cepat menangkap leher Sakura dengan lengannya dan menutup mulut gadis itu dengan sebuah sapu tangan yang sudah diberi obat bius.

Sakura meronta-ronta untuk melepaskan diri dari orang yang menangkapnya. Gadis itu mulai merasa pusing dan matanya memberat akibat efek dari obat bius. Karena tak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya lagi Sakura jatuh pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri.

Melihat korbannya sudah pingsan, keempat pria serba hitam itu mengangkat Sakura dan berniat membawanya kedalam mobil.

Tiba-tiba….

PRANGGG!

Kaca mobil depan milik keempat orang itu tiba-tiba pecah hingga menimbulkan suara yang memekakkan telinga. Sebuah batu yang cukup besar dengan sukses menembus kaca depan mobil itu dan meninggalkan lubang yang cukup besar di kaca mobil. Keempat orang itu terkejut dan segera mencari pelaku pelemparan batu itu.

Mereka melihat seorang pria berambut merah sedang menatap mereka dengan raut wajah mengerikan, "lepaskan gadis itu atau kalian akan menyesal!" ujar pria bersurai merah itu yang tak lain adalah Sasori, rupanya Sasori berhasil mengejar Sakura dan melihat gadis itu akan diculik.

Tiba-tiba salah satu penculik mengeluarkan pistol dan mengarahkannya ke Sasori, "jangan mendekat! Atau kau mau gadis ini terluka…" bentak orang itu.

Sasori mendecih, 'kuso! Aku tidak membawa senjata..' pikir Sasori kesal.

"Sedikit saja kau menyakitinya, aku akan membunuhmu!" Sasori benar-benar marah saat melihat keadaan Sakura yang sudah pingsan, pria merah itu yakin pasti orang-orang itu yang telah membuat Sakura seperti ini.

Penculik lainnya mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari jaketnya dan mendekatkan benda itu ke pipi Sakura, "kau anggota Akatsuki kan? Sepertinya menyenangkan kalau kita bermain-main sebentar denganmu." Ujar orang itu.

Sasori benar-benar tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk menyerang, "brengsek!"

Orang itu tertawa sinis, "kita lihat bagaimana reaksi anggota Akatsuki itu saat melihat seseorang yang disayanginya terbunuh tepat didepan matanya." Ujar orang itu, dan selanjutnya orang itu mengangkat pisaunya dan berniat menusuk perut Sakura.

Tiba-tiba….

BUGG!

"Arghhh!" pekik kesakitan keluar dari salah satu penculik lalu penculik itu terjatuh sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah, "rasakan itu brengsek!"

"Deidara?!" ucap Sasori terkejut melihat salah satu temannya datang.

"Hai Sasori.. Merindukanku?" ucap Deidara dengan cengirannya sambil memegangi sebuah kayu yang cukup besar, sepertinya Deidara baru saja menggunakan kayu itu untuk memukul penculik tadi.

Melihat kondisi rekan mereka yang mengenaskan, ketiga penculik lainnya segera menyerang Deidara dan meninggalkan Sakura yang pingsan begitu saja ditanah.

Sasori yang melihat Sakura sudah bebas segera berlari mendekati gadis itu dan memeluknya erat, "Sakura? Sakura? sadarlah, kau sudah aman…" panggil Sasori tetapi tak ada respon dari gadis pink itu.

Lain halnya dengan Deidara. Melihat para penculik itu mulai menyerangnya, dengan gesit Deidara menghindari serangan salah satu penculik yang menggunakan pisau dan memukul telak penculik itu hingga tersungkur. Dengan cepat Deidara berbalik dan melempar kayu yang dipegangnya kearah penculik lainnya hingga mengenai wajah penculik itu.

Melihat rekan-rekannya telah dikalahkan, penculik yang memegang pistol mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Sasori yang masih berusaha menyadarkan Sakura, sepertinya pria merah itu tidak sadar kalau dirinya dalam bahaya.

"Cihh, apa boleh buat, aku akan langsung membunuh kalian berdua saja." Ujar penculik itu bersiap menarik pelatuk.

Deidara membelalakkan matanya, "Sasori!"

DORRRR!

 _Open your eyes, My Love_

 _Please…_

 _I beg you_

 _Let me see your beautiful eyes_

 _And trapped me in your gaze_

 _Show me your smile, My Love_

 _Please…_

 _I beg you_

 _Let me see your shining smile_

 _And never hide it from me_

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Itachi memasuki mansion Uchiha dengan aura dingin seperti biasa.

"Itachi…"

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh ke arah si pemanggil.

"Kemana kau membawa Sakura?" tanya orang itu.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu, Sasuke." Ucap Itachi lalu melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat hingga membuat telapak tangannya memucat, "aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambil Sakura dariku!" ucap Sasuke menahan marah.

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya lagi lalu menoleh menatap Sasuke tajam, "kali ini Hime akan menjadi milikku, kau menyerah saja Sasuke." Ujar Itachi dingin.

"Kuso!" Sasuke semakin geram dengan kata-kata Itachi. Menyerah? Itachi menyuruhnya menyerah? Sampai bumi terbelah pun Sasuke tidak akan pernah menyerah dan akan terus berjuang untuk memiliki kembali cinta Sakura.

Dua Uchiha bersaudara itu masih saling menatap tajam seakan-akan tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Mikoto yang melihat kedua putranya saling memberikan tatapan dingin hanya bisa menatap sendu dari atas tangga mansion. Cinta mereka pada Sakura begitu besar hingga telah membutakan hati mereka. Sejak awal Mikoto sudah tahu kalau putra sulungnya, Itachi, juga menaruh hati pada Sakura, tetapi Itachi memendam perasaannya itu karena adiknya, Sasuke, juga menaruh hati pada gadis itu.

Saat itu, Mikoto tahu bagaimana perasaan Itachi saat pria itu mendengar berita bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Memang didepan semua orang, Itachi terlihat biasa saja dan turut senang dengan berita itu. Tetapi saat malam tiba, Mikoto sering melihat putranya itu sedang menatap sebuah foto yang tak lain adalah foto Sakura. Saat sakit pun, Itachi akan sering mengigau dan memanggil-manggil Sakura dimimpinya, dan kenyataan itu hanya Mikoto yang tahu.

Dan semuanya berubah saat kejadian itu terjadi. Kejadian dimana Sakura diculik oleh orang-orang yang diyakini sebagai musuh mereka. Uchiha berusaha menyelamatkan Sakura, tetapi hal yang tak terduga terjadi, Sakura mengalami kecelakaan, gadis itu ditabrak oleh sebuah mobil dan saat itu hanya ada Sasuke disana.

Putranya Sasuke mengatakan saat dirinya akan mendekati Sakura yang sudah terkapar, dirinya dihalangi dan dilumpuhkan oleh orang-orang Akatsuki dan Sakura dibawa oleh mereka. Itachi sangat marah dan menyerang Sasuke dengan pukulan, untungnya Fugaku bisa menahan amarah Itachi. Dan disaat itulah Itachi mengatakan bahwa tak seharusnya dia merelakan Sakura pada Sasuke. Itachi berniat akan mencari Sakura sampai ketemu dan akan menjadikan gadis itu miliknya.

Mikoto tersenyum miris ketika mengingat masa lalu mereka. Tidak ada lagi yang namanya hubungan bersaudara, yang ada hanyalah persaingan antar pria yang saling memperebutkan hati seorang gadis, ya, gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura.

 _You've chosen a wrong man, My Love_

 _I'm the one who truly love you_

 _So, come to me, My Love_

 _And I'll make you happy forever_

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Author's cuap-cuap:**

 **Woahh… Hana berhasil nyelesain chapter 3 ini sodara-sodara *nangisbombay* apakah chap ini sudah cukup panjang? Apakah chap kali ini sudah menjawab beberapa misteri yang ada? *bisajadi* Hana juga gak yakin -_-**

 **Gomen kalau ada yang semakin gak ngerti *bow***

 **Next chap Hana masih bingung, apakah Hana akan membuat flashback dari kehidupan Sakura sebelum si doi amnesia atau lanjutin alur dari chap 3 ini? Mungkin readers bisa ngasih saran *senyumpepsodent***

 **Yosshh, special thanks buat para readers, reviewers, favers, followers, and silent readers. Hana gak bisa sebut satu2.**

 **Oke, seperti biasa, monggo dibaca chap barunya and jangan lupa REVIEW ya… *teriakpaketoa**


	5. Chapter 4: Chasing your Love

**Bales review dulu ya….**

 **Kawamura Desi: arigatou buat pujiannya. Bikin tegangnya ya? Hehe… nih dah lanjut, moga kamu suka dgn chap kali ini**

 **Jonatan S : penasaran? Ikutin terus ya. Hana pasti lanjut trus kok. Arigatou buat supportnya :)**

 **Kevina-chan: wahh Hana jadi terharu kalo ada yg slalu menanti-nanti update terbaru fic ini, arigatou ya buat pujiannya. Kamu gak usah sedih, quote2 bhs inggris d fic ini cuma selingan doang kok, bisa dibilang kayak iklan gitu XD pokoknya inti dari quote2 itu adlh utk menambah kesan romantis di fic ini aja kok XD**

 **Sekali lagi jgn sedih ya kevina-chan dan kalo bisa tetep dukung fic ini ya.. hihihi *diguyur***

 **Saskey saki: syukurlah kalo kmu suka alurnya, arigatou ya :D sulit ditebak ya? Hmm… akhirnya brtambah lagi org yg penasaran dgn fic ini XD smua yg kamu tanyain akn terjawab seiring chap brikutnya, jadi jgn bosen nunggu ceritanya ya XD**

 **Kumiko-chan: oke nih dah lanjut. Stelah Hana pikir2 sampai gosong, Hana putusin utk ikutin saran kamu. Arigatou buat supportnya ya :D**

 **Usagi-cchi: haha, Hana emang suka yg berbau Sakura harem kok, kayak gimana gitu XD yossh ini dah lanjut. Jgn lupa review ya *ciumbalik* Mwaaa..**

 **Dianarndraha: stelah Hana pikir2 sampai gosong, Hana juga ikutin saran kamu kok, arigatou buat sarannya ya. Tetep tunggu ya klanjutannya :D**

 **Ikalutfi97: monggo mampir :D haha, iya Hana sengaja banyakin quotenya sampai tumpeh2 XD**

 **Hana spoiler dikit boleh ya XD akatsuki bawa Sakura yg pasti utk dijagain dari musuh2 yg ingin ngebunuh si doi. Uchiha ama akatsuki itu dulunya temenan, tapi skarang enggak, hahaha *ketawajahat***

 **Iya, sasoita itu dulunya juga temenan dan Itachi dulunya juga trmasuk slah satu anggota Akatsuki tetapi krna satu dan lain hal, mereka akhirnya bermusuhan. Hayoo tebak mereka musuhan krna apa? XD**

 **Besok2 Hana usahain update cepet pake kilat, pake petir, pake hujan, pake pelangi dehh. Arigatou ya dah review, jgn bosen review ya XD**

 **Nchie: spoiler dikit boleh ya.. Sakura itu emang banyak di incar oleh kawanan mafia krna –tiittt- intinya tuh menyangkut bisnis kok XD**

 **Nih dah apdet, monggo dibaca. Hana usahain tetep update kok, doain ya :D**

 **Wowwoh: haha, si itachi diem2 merayap sih, jadinya sakitnya tuh disini kan? *ditimpukItachi* Sasori juga… *diguyuramaSasori* nih dah apdet, monggo read and review ya :D**

 **Thanks juga buat reviewers yg lain: Neko, guest, yanmaru, hanazono yuri, GaemSJ, dan HestyEclair. Arigatou buat supportnya ya. Kalian luar biasa *teriakalaariel* XD**

 **Yossshh… smoga chap kali ini kalian suka, baca warning dulu ya. Cekidot guys! *pufft***

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Hanari-chan

 **WARNING:**

AlternateUniverse, a little bit violence, LIME (maybe), OOC, typo(s), GaJe

 **Paired:**

Sakura Centric but mainly SasuSaku

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Please do not Plagiarism**

 **Mind to Read and Review?**

 **Chapter sebelumnya…**

"Cihh, apa boleh buat, aku akan langsung membunuh kalian berdua saja." Ujar penculik itu bersiap menarik pelatuk.

Deidara membelalakkan matanya, "Sasori!"

DORRRR!

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh ke arah si pemanggil.

"Kemana kau membawa Sakura?" tanya orang itu.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu, Sasuke." Ucap Itachi lalu melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat hingga membuat telapak tangannya memucat, "aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambil Sakura dariku!" ucap Sasuke menahan marah.

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya lagi lalu menoleh menatap Sasuke tajam, "kali ini Hime akan menjadi milikku, kau menyerah saja Sasuke." Ujar Itachi dingin.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Sasori!"

DORRR!

ARGHHH!

Deidara membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Penculik itu….. terkapar dan tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan darah. Sasori yang mendengar suara pistol ditembakkan segera berbalik dan melihat musuh mereka yang sudah terkapar.

"Tadi itu hampir saja…" ujar seseorang tiba-tiba.

Deidara dan Sasori menolehkan kepala mereka kearah suara, "cihh.. kalian lama sekali." Sahut Deidara saat dirinya melihat siapa yang datang.

"hehh! kalian saja yang ceroboh tidak membawa senjata, jika dari awal kalian membawa pistol pasti kalian akan cepat membereskan bajingan-bajingan itu kan…." Ujar orang itu yang tak lain adalah Hidan.

"Cihh.." Deidara mendecih tak suka walau sebenarnya dia juga mengakui kecerobohannya yang lupa membawa pistol. Pria pirang itu melihat anggota Akatsuki lainnya yang mulai memeriksa keadaan.

Konan melangkah mendekati Sasori yang masih memeluk Sakura yang belum sadarkan diri dan berniat memeriksa denyut nadi gadis pink itu. Wanita bersurai biru tua itu bernafas lega karena masih bisa merasakan denyutan di nadi Sakura meskipun agak lemah. Konan menatap Sasori dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Aku melihat mereka membiusnya hingga pingsan." Ujar Sasori.

"ughh…" sebuah suara terdengar seperti seseorang yang kesakitan, rupanya salah satu penculik yang dikalahkan Deidara masih memiliki kesadaran.

"Kisame," ujar Pein sambil menatap penculik itu.

"Siap leader." ujar Kisame dengan senyum hiunya.

Kisame mendekati penculik itu dan memukul perutnya hingga orang itu memuntahkan darah, kemudian Kisame menahan kedua tangan penculik itu dibelakang tubuh si penculik dan menarik rambut orang itu hingga kepalanya dipaksa mendongak keatas.

"Tersangka siap diinterogasi…" Ujar Kisame masih dengan senyuman hiunya.

Pein menatap tajam penculik itu, "siapa yang menyuruh kalian?" tanyanya dingin.

Penculik itu menatap Pein dengan seringai mengerikan, "hehh kalian Akatsuki tidak akan bisa melawan kami!" ucapnya sambil menantang.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kakuzu yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan.

"hmm… hahahaha!" tawa penculik itu seperti orang gila. Deidara mengangkat alisnya heran, "jangan main-main brengsek!" ujar Deidara sambil menendang perut orang itu agar diam.

"ughh…" rintih orang itu, "gadis Haruno itu…." Ucap penculik itu menggantung. Sasori yang mendengar nama gadisnya disebut langsung menatap tajam penculik itu.

"Gadis itu…. akan segera mati… dan kalian tidak akan bisa menyelamatkannya…" ucap penculik itu masih dengan seringai mengerikannya.

Kisame menarik rambut orang itu semakin kuat hingga penculik itu berteriak kesakitan, "jangan pernah meremehkan Akatsuki, dasar pecundang!" ujar Kisame kesal karena merasa diremehkan.

"Cepat katakan siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menculik Sakura?!" bentak Deidara mulai gerah dengan ucapan-ucapan penculik tidak waras itu.

"cihhh… Kalian Akatsuki akan hancur jika kalian terus melindungi gadis Haruno itu! meskipun kalian membunuhku, aku tidak akan memberitahu kalian siapa atasanku! Kalian aka-

DORRR!

Semuanya terkejut ketika mereka melihat sebuah peluru menembus jantung penculik itu dan menghentikan kata-katanya.

"As you wish, bitch!" ujar Hidan sambil masih mengarahkan pistolnya kearah penculik yang sudah tewas itu.

"Hidan!" tegur Kakuzu pada rekannya itu.

Hidan mencibir, "kenapa? Dia yang meminta kita untuk membunuhnya kan?! Jadi aku hanya mengabulkan permintaannya."

"Hahhh tapi karenamu kita tidak bisa lagi mendapat informasi mengenai dalang dari penculikan ini." Ujar Kisame sambil menjatuhkan mayat penculik itu.

"cihh, aku tidak peduli siapa dalangnya, yang pasti orang-orang ini adalah musuh kita." Ujar Hidan.

"Tapi kan kau bisa-..."

"Cukup!" ucap Pein menghentikan ucapan Kisame yang ingin membalas perkataan Hidan. Kisame menghela nafas berat sedangkan Hidan mendecih kesal.

Pein mendekati Sasori dan Konan yang masih memeriksa keadaan Sakura. Pria bertindik itu hanya berdiri sambil menatap gadis mungil yang ada dipelukan Sasori, entah apa yang dipikirkan pria itu. Konan yang merasa ada yang mendekat segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Pein sedang menatap Sakura.

"Dia baik-baik saja Pein. Sakura hanya pingsan." Ucap Konan tentang keadaan Sakura.

Pein mengangguk, "Untuk saat ini kita bawa dia ke markas." ujarnya memutuskan. Konan mengangguk setuju, "Sasori… ayo." Ajak Konan pada Sasori.

Sasori melirik sebentar pada Pein, kemudian pria merah itu menggendong Sakura ala bridal style lalu membawa gadis itu menuju mobil milik Akatsuki.

"Zetsu," panggil Pein tiba-tiba. Merasa dipanggil, pria dengan warna tubuh berbeda itu menoleh pada Pein.

"Bereskan sampah-sampah disini." Perintah Pein sambil beranjak mengikuti Sasori.

"Baiklah." jawab Zetsu singkat. Itu artinya dia masih harus tinggal disitu untuk membereskan mayat dan penculik-penculik yang masih hidup agar tidak menimbulkan masalah lain lagi.

"hmm, itu artinya Sakura akan tinggal dengan kita… akhirnya aku bisa bertemu secara langsung dengannya." ujar Deidara dengan cengirannya.

Wuuttt!

"Awww… apa-apaan kau baka Kisame!" Deidara mengusap-usap kepalanya yang habis dijitak dengan tidak lembutnya oleh Kisame.

"Hilangkan pikiran mesummu itu, dasar anak kecil…. Ingat, Sakura itu Hime kita," ucap Kisame sambil berlalu.

"Aku tidak mesum! Dan siapa yang kau bilang anak kecil?! Asal kau tahu, umurku sudah 22 tahun sekarang…." teriak Deidara yang kesal karena dianggap anak kecil.

Hidan mendelik, "hee! Tutup mulutmu cerewet, dasar cowok cantik…" ujar Hidan juga berlalu dari tempat itu.

"grrrr… kau! Sialan…" Deidara segera menyusul anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

Kakuzu hanya menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat kelakuan rekan-rekannya yang menurutnya abnormal, lalu pria itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan meninggalkan Zetsu seorang diri ditempat itu.

" _Mom…"_

" _Yes dear…"_

" _You told me that an angel has wings, right?_

" _Yes Dear. Each angel has their own beautiful wings."_

" _But, why the one I found has not any wings?"_

" _Maybe she hides it from you, dear."_

"Apa?! Mereka gagal?!" ucap marah seorang pria berambut panjang pada seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Benar, mereka berhasil dikalahkan sebelum sempat membawa gadis Haruno itu." Ucap orang berpakaian serba hitam itu, sepertinya dia adalah seorang mata-mata.

"Cihh! Siapa yang mengalahkan mereka?" tanya pria berambut panjang itu.

"Akatsuki."

"Cihh! Sudah kuduga mereka pasti akan ikut campur, benar-benar menyusahkan." Ujar pria berambut panjang itu.

"Pergilah, awasi terus gadis itu dan segera melapor bila ada informasi baru." Perintah pria berambut panjang itu .

"Ha'i, Orochimaru-sama." Ujar mata-mata itu lalu segera beranjak pergi.

Orochimaru mengambil gelas birnya lalu meminum sebagian isinya kemudian memutar-mutar gelas itu ditangannya, "tak kusangka meski kau sudah mati kau masih bisa melindungi putrimu itu, Kizashi…" ujarnya.

Orochimaru terkekeh, "gadis itu punya pelindung-pelindung yang sangat hebat, sulit untuk dikalahkan." ujarnya lagi.

"Tetapi….." ucap Orochimaru sambil melirik sesuatu diatas meja kerjanya, "apa yang akan terjadi jika pelindung-pelindung itu justru berperang satu sama lain, ehh? Kizashi?" ucapnya dengan seringai mengerikan.

"Mungkin dengan sedikit tambahan trik bisa membuat permainan ini semakin menarik." Ujar pria ular itu sambil meminum lagi birnya hingga tandas.

Orochimaru tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya dan mata ularnya melihat kearah meja kerjanya lagi. Lalu pria itu mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan masing-masing jari jempol dan telunjuk diangkat hingga seakan-akan pria ular itu sedang memegang pistol dimasing-masing tangannya.

"Dorrr! Dorrr!" ucapnya menirukan suara tembakan dengan mengarahkan kedua tangannya kearah meja kerjanya. Lalu setelah melakukan hal itu, pria ular itu tertawa mengerikan dan melangkah keluar dari ruangannya.

Entah apa maksud dari perbuatan pria ular itu tadi, yang jelas sesuatu yang ditembakinya diatas meja itu adalah sebuah kipas berbentuk simbol Uchiha dan sebuah jubah dengan lambang awan merah. Entah apa yang dilakukan Orochimaru dengan barang-barang itu.

" _Are you an angel?"_

" _No, I'm just a little girl."_

" _I know you are lying."_

" _I'm serious."_

" _Come with me."_

" _Why?"_

" _Why? Because you're my angel now, so I'll keep you safe."_

" _I don't want to!"_

" _You have no choice and now you're mine."_

Ckiiitt!

Sebuah mobil sedan mewah berhenti didepan sebuah restoran mewah. Dari mobil itu turun seorang pria tampan dengan tubuh tinggi tegap dan juga sebuah kacamata hitam menutupi kedua mata onyx pria itu.

Pria itu memasuki restoran didepannya dengan raut wajah datar. Saat sudah berada didalam, pria itu mengedarkan matanya keseluruh isi restoran dan menemukan seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik sedang duduk di meja bernomor 7. Pria itu terlihat sedang asyik dengan gadgetnya sambil menikmati segelas cappuccino ice.

Pria berambut hitam itu mendekati meja bernomor 7 itu dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya dikursi dihadapan pria pirang itu dan sontak mengagetkan pria pirang itu.

"astaga! Sasuke-teme! kau mengagetkanku…. Tidak bisakah kau menyapa terlebih dahulu, setelah itu baru kau duduk." Gerutu pria pirang itu.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke ambigu sambil melepaskan kacamatanya, pria pirang itu semakin kesal dengan jawaban orang dihadapannya.

"haaa sudahlah, percuma mengomelimu," gerutu pria itu lagi, "oh ya, bagaimana hasilnya? Apa kau sudah menemukan Sakura-chan?" tanya pria pirang itu dengan menggebu-gebu.

Sasuke melirik sosok dihadapannya, "Hn," jawabnya.

Jawaban Sasuke sukses membuat pria pirang itu cengo, "hahh? Itu artinya apa teme? Sudah atau belum?"

"Aku sudah menemukannya," jawab Sasuke. Senyum cerah langsung terpancar dari wajah pria pirang itu.

"Benarkah? Lalu sekarang dimana Sakura-chan? Aku sudah rindu sekali pada gadis manja kita itu…" ujar pria pirang itu dengan cengirannya.

Sasuke mendelik, "kita? Sakura hanya milikku, kau jangan seenaknya mengklaim milik orang, Dobe," ujar Sasuke sambil menatap tajam sosok dihadapannya.

"Hehe, tenang dulu teme. Kau tidak perlu marah-marah sampai segitunya, aku kan cuma bercanda," ujar pria itu masih dengan cengirannya. Ternyata sedikit menggoda Sasuke itu menyenangkan juga, mengingat bagaimana posesif dan overprotektifnya Sasuke pada gadis manis bersurai pink itu.

Memikirkan tentang gadis itu, pria pirang itu jadi teringat dengan masa-masa remaja mereka, tepatnya saat mereka masih dibangku SMA.

"Sasuke…" panggil pria pirang itu, "kau bilang tadi kau sudah menemukan Sakura-chan tetapi kenapa dia tidak bersamamu sekarang?" tanyanya.

"…" Sasuke hanya diam dengan raut wajah datar.

"Jangan bilang kalau Sakura-chan….." ucap pria itu menggantung.

"Hn, seseorang merebutnya lagi dariku," ucap pria emo itu. Pria pirang itu menatap Sasuke prihatin.

"Naruto…." Panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba. Pria pirang itu, Naruto, mengangkat satu alisnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Sakura… dia… amnesia," ucap Sasuke sambil menutup matanya. Naruto membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"Apa?!" Naruto benar-benar terkejut dengan berita yang baru saja didengarnya. "Itu artinya dia tidak mengingatmu sama sekali saat kalian berdua bertemu…." ucap Naruto pelan.

Sasuke hanya diam dan masih memejamkan matanya. Naruto menghela nafas ketika Sasuke tak menanggapinya.

"Kalau seperti ini, aku jadi ingin kembali ke masa kita SMA dulu," Naruto melirik Sasuke, "kau juga pasti mau kan, teme?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Entahlah dobe…" sahut Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya, dirinya teringat dengan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan gadisnya saat pria emo itu meminta gadis itu menjadi kekasihnya.

 _ **/Flashback/**_

Musim semi di kota Tokyo merupakan musim yang paling ditunggu oleh sebagian besar masyarakatnya, karena musim semi merupakan tanda bahwa musim dingin telah berlalu sehingga masyarakat bisa beraktivitas lagi tanpa takut terserang hiportemia karena udara yang sangat dingin.

Sekolah-sekolah pun sudah kembali dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswinya, tak terkecuali sebuah sekolah bernama Konoha High School. Sekolah ini merupakan salah satu sekolah elite yang ada di Tokyo sehingga tak heran jika hampir seluruh siswa-siswinya didominasi dari kalangan atas dan berduit.

Dan di sekolah inilah seorang gadis manis, berambut pink, dan bermata emerald indah menjalani masa-masa remajanya bersama teman-teman kesayangannya termasuk kekasih tercintanya, Uchiha Sasuke.

 _ **Sakura's POV**_

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru taman belakang sekolah tetapi aku sama sekali tidak melihat seseorang dengan rambut model pantat ayam berada ditaman ini.

"Sasuke-kun dimana sih…." Entah sudah berapa kali aku menggerutu hari ini. Bagaimana aku tidak menggerutu coba, si pantat ayam itu memaksaku untuk datang ke taman disaat aku ingin bersantai dikantin, dan setelah aku pikir-pikir lagi caranya memaksaku tadi sepertinya hanya akal bulusnya saja agar aku terpaksa datang ditempat ini. Hahhh… menyebalkan!

Dengan anehnya dia tiba-tiba mengirimkan sebuah e-mail padaku dan mengatakan kalau dia sekarang ada ditaman belakang sekolah dan butuh pertolongan. Awalnya aku sempat menolak karena perutku sudah keroncongan dan minta segera diisi sehingga aku menyuruhnya untuk meminta bantuan pada Naruto saja. Oh yaa, aku, Sasuke, dan Naruto adalah sahabat sejak kecil sehingga kami sudah tak sungkan lagi satu sama lain.

Tetapi si pantat ayam itu tidak mau mendengarkanku dan terus memaksaku agar mau datang ke taman dan katanya hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantunya. Hahh… dasar pantat ayam, untung kau sahabatku. Setelah menimbang-nimbang lagi akhirnya aku melangkahkan kakiku kearah taman belakang sekolah.

Dan….. disinilah aku sekarang. Berdiri sendirian dibawah pohon sakura seperti orang bodoh dengan muka kusut sekusut pakaian yang tidak pernah disetrika selama 1 tahun.

"Sasuke baka pantat ayam!" teriakku kesal. Bagus, aku disini kelaparan dan si pantat ayam itu dengan seenaknya mengerjaiku. Awas saja kalau dia menampakkan dirinya, aku akan langsung memukul wajah sok kerennya itu.

Tiba-tiba….. gelap! What! Tangan siapa ini?

"Sasuke-kun…?" tanyaku memastikan pada orang yang menutupi kedua mataku.

"…" orang itu tidak menyahut.

"Aku tahu kau pasti Sasuke-kun kan?!" ujarku. Lalu aku menggerakkan tanganku kebelakang dengan cepat dan mencubit perut orang itu, dan seketika aku bisa melihat lagi.

Aku segera berbalik dan mendapati si pantat ayam itu sedang mengelus perutnya yang aku cubit tadi, matanya menatapku, "kau melukaiku Sakura, bagaimana kalau sampai berdarah…" ujarnya berlebihan.

Aku memutar mataku bosan, "jangan berlebihan Sasuke-kun, aku kan hanya mencubitmu. Lagipula kau yang mulai duluan tadi.. dan aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi tahu, dasar menyebalkan!" jawabku, "oh ya.. kau butuh bantuan apa dariku?" tanyaku to the point.

Si pantat ayam itu tiba-tiba menyeringai aneh, "Aku butuh bantuan disini Sakura…" dirinya meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di dada kirinya tepat dijantung. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku bingung.

"Ada apa dengan jantungmu?" tanyaku.

"Akhir-akhir ini jantungku terasa sakit dan selalu berdetak cepat."

Aku langsung membelalakkan mataku saat mendengar ucapannya, ya ampun! Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke punya penyakit jantung? Meskipun dia menyebalkan tetapi Sasuke itu tetap sahabatku jadi aku pasti akan merasa khawatir juga.

Aku segera mendekatinya, "benarkah?" tanyaku cemas lalu menyentuh dahi cowok emo itu, mencoba merasakan suhu tubuhnya apakah dia sakit atau tidak. Tiba-tiba Sasuke memegang tanganku yang ada di dahinya.

"Hn, coba kau rasakan sendiri detakannya Sakura," ujarnya sambil membawa tanganku ke dada kirinya.

Aku menyerengitkan dahiku. Aku memang bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak cukup cepat, "apa sekarang masih sakit?" tanyaku sambil mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya.

GREPP!

Aku sangat terkejut saat Sasuke tiba-tiba memelukku, sangat erat sampai aku kesulitan bernafas.

 _ **End of Sakura's POV**_

 _I got you, My Love_

 _Now…_

 _You are mine_

 _ **Sasuke's POV**_

"Ada apa dengan jantungmu?" tanya calon gadisku.

"Akhir-akhir ini jantungku terasa sakit dan selalu berdetak cepat," ujarku datar sambil berusaha menyembunyikan seringaianku, ' _kena kau…'_ ujarku dalam hati.

Aku melihat dirinya terkejut dengan ucapanku dan kemudian mendekati diriku.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan raut cemas yang kentara, lalu dia meletakkan tangan kecilnya di dahiku, heh.. sepertinya dia benar-benar percaya dengan ucapanku tadi.

Melihat jarak tubuhnya dengan tubuhku sangat dekat aku bisa mencium aroma strawberry manis menguar dari tubuhnya, Kami-sama… aku ingin sekali memeluknya sekarang dan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Aku memegang tangannya yang ada di dahiku lalu membawa tangan kecil itu tepat dijantungku, "Hn, coba kau rasakan sendiri detakannya Sakura," sahutku mencoba meyakinkan dirinya lagi.

Saat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat kearah wajahku, aku benar-benar terpaku ditempat.

Mata emeraldnya yang besar berbinar menatapku dengan polos, "apa sekarang masih sakit?" aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan mataku dari bibir mungilnya yang bergerak saat dia bicara, benar-benar menggodaku untuk segera meraup bibirnya. _'shit!'_ rutukku dalam hati. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi.

Dengan cepat aku mengurung tubuh mungil Sakura dalam dekapanku, aku mendengarnya sedikit terpekik dengan perbuatanku. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku saat aku merasakan gadisku ini mulai memberontak.

"Apa-apaan kau Sasuke… Lepaskan!" pekiknya sambil mendorong tubuhku agar menjauh darinya tetapi semakin dia memberontak semakin erat aku memeluknya. Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu Sakura.

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku dilehernya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma strawberry miliknya, _'sangat manis,'_ pikirku. Lalu aku mulai menciumi lehernya dengan lembut tanpa henti, sial! Aku benar-benar kecanduan dengan gadisku ini.

"Dasar Sasuke pantat ayam mesum!"

DUG!

Ittai… sakit sekali…

"Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku Sakura?!" ujarku sambil mengelus kakiku yang diinjak dengan tidak lembutnya oleh Sakura.

"Kau pikir karena apa aku menginjakmu hah?! Masih untung aku hanya menginjak kakimu, atau kau mau wajahmu itu jadi sasaran tinjuku?!" Hn, galak sekali gadisku ini tapi itu yang aku suka darinya.

"Hn," sahutku menanggapi ucapannya tadi. Matanya langsung melotot saat mendengar gumamanku.

"Menyebalkan!" teriaknya sambil berusaha memukulku tetapi dengan gesit aku selalu menghindari pukulannya dan….

HAPP! Kena kau…

 _ **End of Sasuke's POV**_

 _I think I'm going crazy_

 _This is your fault_

 _Now, you have to take responsibility_

 _I have to punish you_

 _So, your punishment is…._

 _Be mine_

 _Forever_

 _I'll never let you go_

Sakura membelalakkan matanya lebar saat menyadari posisinya saat ini. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke, si pantat ayam mesum, sedang mencium bibirnya dengan rakus.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke sengaja menghindari setiap pukulan gadis itu agar Sakura terus mendekat kearahnya dan disaat kesempatan itu datang, dengan cepat Sasuke menangkap Sakura dan mencium bibir gadis itu seperti orang kecanduan.

"hmmphh…." Saat ini gadis pink itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Sasuke mulai mengemut dan menjilati bibirnya seperti permen. Kaki Sakura mulai lemas saat dirinya mulai kekurangan pasokan oksigen karena perbuatan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Sakura agar gadis itu mau membuka bibirnya dan mengijinkan lidahnya untuk masuk. Awalnya gadis itu menolak tetapi saat Sasuke menekan tengkuk lehernya, Sakura benar-benar tidak punya pilihan lain selain memenuhi keinginan Sasuke, daripada dia mati kehabisan nafas lebih baik dia cepat-cepat memenuhi apa yang diinginkan Sasuke agar cowok mesum itu segera melepaskannya.

Tetapi apa yang diperkirakan Sakura ternyata salah. Sudah lebih dari 5 menit Sasuke mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya tetapi cowok emo itu sama sekali belum mau melepaskan ciuman panasnya. Sakura benar-benar akan mati konyol saat ini jika mereka tidak berhenti juga.

Untungnya Sasuke akhirnya mengakhiri ciuman panasnya dan beralih menatap wajah Sakura yang sudah memerah karena malu dan kesulitan bernafas.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis saat melihat rona merah diwajah gadisnya. Bibir gadis itu juga sedikit membengkak akibat perbuatannya. Sasuke kembali mencium lembut bibir Sakura, hanya singkat namun membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah.

Sakura yang sudah bisa bernafas normal lagi kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan tajam, "sudah puas kau mengerjaiku?! Dasar mesum…." Ujar Sakura dengan rona merah masih menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Sasuke tertawa pelan lalu membawa Sakura ke dekapan hangatnya, "mulai sekarang kita berdua bukan sahabat lagi, Sakura," ujar Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Apa?!" pekik Sakura, "apa maksudmu?" Sakura bingung dengan kelakuan Sasuke saat ini.

Sasuke mencium pucuk kepala Sakura dan menghirup dalam wangi tubuh gadis itu, "Hn, mulai sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih," ucap Sasuke. Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura yang menegang dipelukannya setelah mendengar ucapannya tadi.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, akhirnya dia bisa memiliki gadis pujaannya. Setelah sekian lama memendam perasaannya terhadap Sakura, akhirnya Sasuke memiliki kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaannya dan menjadikan Sakura miliknya.

"Kau milikku, Cherry…"

Krik!

Krik!

WHAT THE HELL!

 _ **/End of Flashback/**_

 _Don't touch her, Bastard!_

 _Did you hear me?!_

 _She's mine, forever_

 _You better back off now_

 _I know you love her_

 _But, I love her too more than anyone else_

 _So, please let me have her_

 _I'm going crazy without her_

 _I know I'm selfish_

 _But, I can't help myself_

 _So, please..._

"Ngghh…." lenguhan pelan keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura. Perlahan kedua emerald gadis itu menampakkan binarnya bersamaan dengan sadarnya sang gadis.

Sakura memegang kepalanya, terasa sakit seperti ada yang menusuk-nusuk kepalanya, "aww…." rintihnya lirih. Sakura segera bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan memperhatikan sekeliling kamar tempatnya kini berada.

"Tempat ini... sepertinya aku pernah kesini sebelumnya, tapi kapan…." ucapnya tidak yakin.

"Sakura!" sebuah suara memanggil nama gadis itu dan kontan Sakura menoleh kearah pintu kamar, "Sasori-nii?!"

Sasori segera menghampiri gadis pink itu dan memeluknya erat diatas tempat tidur, "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar," ujar pria itu.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan dan menatap kakaknya, "Ini dimana nii-chan? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba ada disini? Kenapa nii-chan juga ada di- hmpthh…"

"sshhh…." Sasori menutup bibir Sakura dengan telunjuknya, "tenanglah, kau sudah aman sekarang," ujarnya menenangkan.

Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura dan mulai mencium lembut hidung mungil gadis itu. Sakura menahan tubuh pria merah itu dengan kedua tangannya agar masih ada jarak diantara tubuh mereka, tetapi Sasori malah menarik tubuh mungil Sakura dan mendudukkan gadis itu dipangkuannya. Sakura memekik kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Sasori.

Gadis pink itu hanya bisa menahan nafas saat Sasori mulai menciumi pipinya dan turun mencium sudut bibirnya. Sasori berniat mencium bibir mungil Sakura saat tiba-tiba….

"Sudah selesai kau bersenang-senangnya, Sasori?" sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka.

Pria merah itu menoleh kearah pintu masuk dan mendapati Deidara yang sedang berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan didadanya, seringai mengejek tercetak jelas diwajah pria pirang itu.

Sakura menghela nafas lega dan segera melepaskan dirinya dari Sasori, untungnya pria pirang itu muncul, gadis itu tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika pria pirang itu tidak muncul.

"cihh… kau mau apa Deidara?" Sasori menatap sinis rekannya itu.

"Kau dipanggil leader," sahut Deidara. Mata biru Deidara melihat Sakura yang duduk ditempat tidur sambil menutupi dirinya dengan selimut tebal hingga hanya kepala pinknya saja yang kelihatan, "Hai Sakura-chan…" pria pirang itu menyapa sambil melambaikan satu tangannya kearah Sakura.

Sakura yang melihat Deidara menyapanya kemudian tersenyum kaku, "h-hai…." ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangannya takut-takut.

Tiba-tiba Sasori turun dari ranjang dan berjalan kesisi dimana Sakura duduk, "aku akan segera kembali," ujarnya lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sakura. Sakura mengangguk pelan mengiyakan.

Pria merah itu tersenyum tipis lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar itu dan menarik kerah baju Deidara yang sedang tersenyum aneh pada Sakura, "heiii apa-apaan ini?! Aku masih ingin ngobrol dengan Sakura-chan…" protes Deidara.

Tetapi Sasori tidak mengindahkan protes Deidara dan malah menutup pintu kamar itu. Sakura bisa mendengar teriakan Deidara diluar ruangan, sepertinya pria pirang itu sangat kesal dengan kelakuan Sasori.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar itu terbuka lagi dan masuklah seorang wanita berambut biru tua dengan hiasan origami bunga dikepalanya. Wanita muda itu tersenyum lembut pada Sakura lalu mendekati gadis pink itu.

"Kau sudah bangun Sakura-chan? Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?" tanya wanita itu.

"Kau siapa?" Sakura bingung, darimana wanita itu tahu namanya sedangkan Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu siapa wanita itu.

Wanita itu tersenyum lagi, "namaku Konan, kau boleh memanggilku nee-chan kalau kau mau," ujarnya.

"Konan Nee-chan….?" sepertinya Sakura pernah mendengar nama itu. Nama itu sepertinya sangat akrab ditelinganya dan Sakura merasa sering menyebut nama itu tetapi gadis itu tidak ingat kapan dan dimana dia sering menyebut nama itu.

Konan menatap sendu kearah Sakura lalu wanita itu ikut naik diatas tempat tidur dan mendekati Sakura. Konan menyentuh dahi lebar Sakura, "sepertinya suhu tubuhmu sudah kembali normal, kau sempat demam tadinya," ujar Konan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura, dirinya benar-benar tak ingat kalau dia sempat demam. Konan mengangguk membenarkan.

Sakura menatap Konan ragu-ragu, "hmm, Konan-nee, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku dan kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" tanyanya.

Konan menurunkan tangannya dari dahi Sakura lalu balas menatap gadis itu, "kau hampir saja diculik oleh kawanan mafia, untungnya kami datang tepat waktu sebelum kau dibawa oleh mereka," jelas Konan.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, sekilas ingatan saat dirinya sedang berusaha melawan sekelompok orang tak dikenal muncul dikepalanya. Hanya itu yang bisa diingatnya, setelah itu Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Sakura kembali menatap Konan, "lalu kita sekarang berada dimana?" tanyanya.

Konan tersenyum, "selamat datang di markas Akatsuki, Sakura-chan. Kau sekarang ada diapartemen milik kami,"

"Markas Akatsuki…?" Sakura menyerengit ketika mendengar nama Akatsuki, sepertinya nama itu juga terdengar akrab ditelinganya.

Konan mengangguk, "tak perlu sungkan, anggaplah ini rumahmu sendiri. Sasori adalah salah satu anggota Akatsuki jadi wajar jika kau berada disini sekarang," jelasnya.

Gadis pink itu tertegun dengan keramahan Konan padanya padahal mereka baru saja bertemu. Sakura kembali menatap Konan, "Akatsuki itu apa nee-chan?" tanya Sakura polos.

Konan terkesima dengan pertanyaan Sakura, _'apakah Sakura benar-benar lupa dengan Akatsuki…'_ pikirnya.

Sekilas Konan terlihat ragu untuk menjawab lalu wanita itu menghela nafas, "Akatsuki… itu adalah nama dari kelompok kami. Kami adalah mafia Sakura-chan…" jawab Konan.

Sakura terkejut, "ma-mafia?!" jadi selama ini Sasori-nii adalah seorang mafia. Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kakaknya itu adalah seorang mafia, pantas saja selama ini Sasori selalu menghindar ketika Sakura bertanya apa sebenarnya pekerjaannya.

Tiba-tiba….

GREBB!

Sakura kembali terkejut saat tiba-tiba Konan menggenggam kedua tangannya, Konan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan…. rindu?

"Tenanglah Sakura, kau tak perlu takut, kami akan selalu melindungimu," ujar Konan. Sakura menyerengitkan dahinya, ' _melindungiku dari siapa?"_ batinnya.

"Kami sudah berjanji pada ayahmu untuk selalu menjagamu Sakura," ujar Konan lalu tersenyum, "beliau orang yang sangat baik, beliau juga sangat menyayangimu."

Mendengar ucapan Konan, Sakura tiba-tiba merasakan dadanya sesak dan sakit, gadis pink itu mencengkram dadanya, _'ada apa denganku? Kenapa hatiku sangat sakit saat mendengar ucapan Konan-nee mengenai ayah? Siapa sebenarnya ayah?'_ batin Sakura, tanpa disadarinya air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua emeraldnya.

Konan segera memeluk Sakura saat dirinya melihat gadis pink itu mulai menangis, "tenanglah…. Ada aku disini, aku akan selalu menjagamu karena kau adalah adikku," ujar Konan menenangkan. Ya, Konan sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai adiknya sejak lama.

Perlahan Sakura menghapus air matanya dan melepaskan pelukan, "arigatou Konan-nee…" dirinya berterima kasih pada wanita dihadapannya, Sakura sangat terharu dengan ketulusan hati Konan yang ingin melindunginya, tetapi…

"Konan-nee…. boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" tanya Sakura.

Konan tersenyum, "tentu saja boleh Sakura. Nahh, kau mau minta tolong apa?" ujar wanita muda itu. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, tampak ragu.

"Aku mau…"

 _I'm sorry My Love…_

 _I've made you cry_

 _You can hate me if you want_

 _But remember,_

 _I'll always love you_

 _No matter what_

Mobil sedan mewah milik Sasuke melaju dengan kecepatan sedang dijalanan kota Tokyo yang lumayan ramai. Tampaknya setelah bertemu dengan Naruto, pria Uchiha itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan dan berangkat menuju kantornya.

 _Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan, cobalah-_ Klik!

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Entah sudah berapa kali pria Uchiha itu mencoba menghubungi gadisnya, Sakura, tetapi nomor gadis itu selalu tak dapat dihubungi.

Raut wajah cemas sedikit tergambar diwajah pria Uchiha itu. Sasuke sungguh sangat mencemaskan gadis itu saat ini. Ditambah lagi dengan keadaan Sakura yang sedang…. amnesia, Hal ini pasti akan dimanfaatkan oleh musuh-musuh mereka.

"Sial…" Sasuke menggeram marah. Kami-sama, jika dia bisa menemukan Sakura saat ini juga, dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Sakura lagi meskipun gadis itu menolak kehadirannya. Ya, Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu hilang dari pandangannya lagi.

Tiba-tiba mata onyx Sasuke menangkap sosok seorang gadis mungil dengan rambut berwarna pink sedang duduk sendirian dihalte pemberhentian bis. Setelah memastikan sekali lagi, Sasuke sangat yakin itu adalah Sakura. Sepertinya Kami-sama sedang berbaik hati dan mengabulkan doa pria Uchiha itu agar bisa bertemu dengan gadis pujaannya.

Sasuke segera menepikan mobilnya didekat gadis itu dan beranjak turun dari mobil. Sakura yang heran karena ada mobil yang berhenti tepat didepannya terlihat terkejut saat melihat sesosok pria yang dikenalnya turun dari mobil itu.

"Sasuke!" sahut Sakura, gadis pink itu segera berdiri dari duduknya saat dirinya melihat Sasuke mulai mendekatinya.

"Hn," tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung menggenggam tangan kurus Sakura dan menarik gadis itu menuju mobilnya.

"h-hei! Apa-apaan ini?! Kau mau menculikku lagi?!" Sakura menarik tangannya lagi secara paksa dari genggaman Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafas berusaha meredam emosinya, "dengar ya tuan muda Uchiha, aku tidak mau berurusan lagi denganmu atau siapapun dari keluargamu karena aku sudah cukup pusing dengan masalahku sendiri. Jadi silakan kau cari orang lain saja untuk bisa kau culik sesuka hatimu. Aku tidak mau bertemu lagi denganmu," ujar Sakura panjang lebar sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

Setelah mengatakan semua isi kepalanya, Sakura segera berbalik untuk meninggalkan Sasuke tetapi langkahnya harus terhenti karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya tertarik kebelakang dan membentur tubuh orang yang menariknya.

"Sudah selesai kau bicaranya?" suara Sasuke masuk kependengaran Sakura. Pria Uchiha itu memeluk Sakura dari belakang dan menempatkan bibirnya tepat ditelinga gadis itu hingga membuat Sakura kegelian.

Sakura memberontak, "lepaskan aku baka! Kita bisa jadi tontonan orang-orang…" ujar Sakura yang mulai risih karena beberapa pasang mata tengah melihat mereka sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Hn, biarkan saja. Biarkan semua orang melihat agar mereka tahu kalau kau adalah milikku," Sasuke menyeringai saat dirinya merasakan tubuh Sakura menegang.

"Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa jadi berhentilah mendeklarasikan kalau aku milikmu," Sakura semakin kesal dan mulai memukul-mukul tangan Sasuke yang melingkar seenaknya diperutnya.

Sasuke terlihat tidak terpengaruh dengan kelakuan Sakura dan malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu lagi Sakura," ucap Sasuke lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di surai pink Sakura.

"Jangan seenaknya bicara ya!"

"Hn."

"Lepaskan aku… dasar mesum!"

"…."

"Kau sangat menyebalkan Sasuke…."

"Hn, aku juga sayang padamu Sakura,"

"arghhhh!" Sakura berteriak frustasi. "Baiklah, kau boleh menculikku saat ini, tapi aku yang tentukan kemana kita akan pergi, bagaimana?" tawar Sakura, gadis itu benar-benar sudah putus asa untuk bisa lolos dari Sasuke.

"Hn, as you wish My Love," jawab Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai tipis saat Sakura mulai setuju untuk ikut dengannya meskipun terpaksa. Sasuke sungguh tidak akan melepaskan Sakura kali ini dan akan melakukan apapun agar gadis itu tetap berada disisinya.

Sasuke menuntun Sakura menuju pintu penumpang mobilnya dan membukakan pintunya, Sakura terlihat masih ragu-ragu untuk masuk tetapi saat gadis itu melihat tatapan Sasuke, tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu langsung melompat masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke.

Setelah memastikan Sakura sudah mengenakan sabuk pengamannya, Sasuke segera berjalan menuju pintu kemudi dan ikut masuk kedalam mobil. Sebelum menjalankan mobilnya, Sasuke kembali menatap gadisnya.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana tuan putri?" goda Sasuke dengan seringainya.

Rona merah sedikit muncul dipipi Sakura, "aku ingin ke suatu tempat," Sasuke masih menunggu Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya.

Sakura menarik nafas lalu menatap balik Sasuke, "bisa kau antar aku ke….. pemakaman….?"

 _What are you doing, My Love?_

 _Please, don't leave me_

 _Don't run away from me_

 _Please, stay by my side_

 _I promise I'll make you happy_

 _No one can hurt you_

 _As long as you're here with me_

"Sakura!"

Sontak semua anggota Akatsuki menoleh kearah kamar dimana mereka menidurkan Sakura sebelumnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi mereka segera berlari menuju kamar itu dan mendapati Sasori yang berdiri didekat tempat tidur sambil memegang sebuah kertas.

Pein maju mendekati Sasori dan berdiri disamping pria merah itu, "apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya lalu melirik tempat tidur, "dimana Sakura?" lanjutnya.

Sasori meremas kertas yang dipegangnya, "Sakura…. dia pergi…" ucap Sasori sambil menahan emosi.

Semuanya terkejut, "apa?" ucap Deidara tak percaya, "tidak mungkin… kita tidak melihatnya keluar sama sekali. Bagaimana dia bisa tiba-tiba sudah tidak ada?!" ucap deidara sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dia hebat juga, bisa kabur tanpa diketahui oleh satu orang pun, aku salut padanya," ujar Kisame yang kemudian mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasori.

Kakuzu memperhatikan kamar itu, "Dia pasti kabur melalui pintu rahasia," ujar Kakuzu datar.

"Ya, kalau bukan melewati pintu depan, berarti dia melewati pintu rahasia itu," sahut Deidara, "tetapi bukannya pintu itu hanya anggota saja yang tahu? Jadi bagaimana bisa Sakura mengetahuinya? Kecuali…" ucap Deidara menggantung.

"Aku yang membantunya."

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu masuk kamar dan mereka melihat seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal berdiri diambang pintu sambil menatap tajam mereka.

"Konan?!" ujar Deidara tak percaya sama sekali dengan apa yang didengarnya. Seketika suasana menjadi sangat tegang diantara mereka.

"Aku yang membantu Sakura keluar dari apartemen ini," ujar Konan tegas tanpa menghilangkan tatapan tajamnya, "kenapa? kalian tidak suka?" ujar wanita muda itu dengan nada menantang.

Sasori balas menatap tajam Konan, "kenapa?" tanya Sasori dingin.

Konan terlihat tidak terpengaruh dengan sikap dingin Sasori padanya, "kalian seharusnya tidak mengurungnya disini, terutama kau Sasori, kau seharusnya tidak menyembunyikan kebenaran yang ada, Sakura berhak tahu tentang ayahnya."

"Sudah kubilang aku akan memberitahunya saat dirinya sudah siap untuk mendengar semuanya," ujar Sasori.

"tapi kapan Sasori? Kau sengaja tak memberitahukan kebenarannya karena kau hanya ingin Sakura menjadi milikmu kan?" suara Konan mulai meninggi karena marah. Ya, sudah bukan rahasia lagi, semua anggota Akatsuki tahu kalau Sasori mencintai adik angkatnya sendiri.

"Aku melakukan itu agar dia tak ditemukan oleh Uchiha brengsek itu," bantah Sasori, "atau jangan-jangan kau bekerja sama dengan Uchiha itu untuk membuat Akatsuki kehilangan jejak Sakura…." Sasori menatap dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Sontak anggota Akatsuki yang lain menatap Konan dengan tatapan curiga saat Sasori mengutarakan kecurigaannya terhadap Konan.

Konan membelalakkan matanya, "aku tidak bekerja sama dengan siapapun, aku hanya ingin membantu Sakura agar dia bisa mengingat kembali jati dirinya yang sebenarnya," ujar Konan.

"Konan."

Konan menatap Pein yang memanggilnya, "jangan pernah mengkhianati kami," ujar Pein.

Konan sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Pein, apalagi ditambah dengan tatapan yang diberikan oleh anggota Akatsuki yang lain, seperti mengandung sebuah arti.

"Hei Konan…"

Wanita muda itu sontak menoleh kearah Kisame, "kau pasti tahu dimana Sakura berada saat ini kan?" pertanyaan Kisame membuat anggota lain menajamkan pendengaran mereka.

Konan terlihat sedikit melangkah mundur dan raut wajahnya seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, "itu bukan urusan kalian," sahutnya, "dan aku tidak akan pernah memberitahu kalian dimana Sakura sekarang," ujar Konan, lalu dengan cepat dia berbalik dan beranjak keluar dari kamar itu.

"Wanita memang merepotkan…." Celetuk Hidan sambil menghela nafas.

 _Once upon a time,_

 _There was a beautiful angel who lived in a cherry blossom tree_

 _The tree was the angel's favorite place_

 _She always sat in the tree's limb and sang a song_

 _The angel had a beautiful voice_

 _One day,_

 _The angel saw a young man ran toward her tree_

 _Suddenly, the man fainted below her tree_

 _And the angel decided to take care of him_

 _When the man have recovered, he asked the angel to follow him to his house_

 _And stay with him forever_

 _But, the angel refused his request_

 _And disappeared in front of the man_

Seorang gadis berambut pink sedang bersimpuh didepan sebuah makam. Sakura, nama gadis itu, menatap batu nisan didepannya dengan tatapan sendu. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan mengelus perlahan batu nisan itu.

 _Haruno Kizashi_

Ya, itulah nama ayahnya. Ayah yang sempat dia lupakan. Sakura beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Konan dan Konanlah yang memberitahunya dimana letak peristirahatan terakhir ayahnya. Selama ini Sasori tak pernah membawa Sakura untuk mengunjungi makam orang tua mereka, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan kakaknya itu.

"Tou-chan… bagaimana kabar Tou-chan sekarang? Apa Tou-chan bahagia disana?" ujar Sakura pelan, "maafkan Saki Tou-chan, Saki baru mengunjungi Tou-chan sekarang. Saki benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Saki…." sepertinya Sakura masih belum mengingat apa-apa mengenai masa lalunya.

"Saki ingin mengobrol banyak dengan Tou-chan saat ini, entah kenapa Saki sangat merindukan Tou-chan," ujar gadis pink itu lagi. Tanpa disadarinya, air mata mulai turun dari kedua emeraldnya.

"Apa…. Tou-chan juga… merindukan Saki…?" Ujar Sakura lagi, "a-apa Tou-chan… sayang pada Saki?" aliran air mata semakin deras turun di pipi Sakura.

"Kenapa Tou-chan…. pergi begitu cepat…" Sakura mulai terisak, "Saki… benar-benar bingung dengan semua ini Tou-chan.. hikss…" Sakura tiba-tiba merasakan sakit yang sangat di kepalanya. Gadis itu memegangi kepalanya berusaha untuk menahan sakit yang muncul.

' _arghh… kepalaku sakit sekali…'_ Batin Sakura.

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar seseorang mengelilingi Sakura dari belakang dan Sakura bisa merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk erat oleh orang itu.

"sshhh…. Tenanglah, kau akan baik-baik saja," bisik orang itu lembut.

"Sasuke…."

"Hn."

Entah mengapa rasa sakit dikepala Sakura perlahan mulai menghilang disaat Sasuke memeluknya dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang ditelinga gadis itu. Rasanya Sakura ingin sekali tertidur dipelukan hangat pria Uchiha itu.

Melihat kondisi gadisnya yang kurang baik, Sasuke memutuskan menyudahi kunjungan mereka, "sebaiknya kita pulang, Cherry," ujar Sasuke menyarankan.

Sakura mengangguk pelan lalu kembali menatap makam ayahnya, "Saki pulang dulu ya Tou-chan. Jaa ne Tou-chan."

 _One week later,_

 _The angel returned to her tree_

 _She sat again on the tree's limb_

 _And sang a song with a beautiful voice_

 _She was not aware that a rope had been tied on one of her foot_

 _Suddenly, she was being pulled to the ground_

 _And fell into someone's arms_

Sasuke berkali-kali melirik khawatir pada gadis disampingnya. Sakura terlihat telah tertidur dikursi penumpang. Gadis itu sepertinya lelah karena menangis, ditambah lagi dengan sakit dikepalanya yang sulit untuk ditahan, untungnya rasa sakit itu sudah hilang saat ini.

Pria Uchiha itu melirik jam tangannya, pukul 7 malam, rupanya waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Sasuke memarkir mobilnya didepan sebuah restoran yang cukup mewah. Setelah memastikan keadaan sekitarnya aman, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membangunkan gadisnya.

"Sakura..." ucap Sasuke lembut sambil menyingkirkan helaian pink yang menutupi wajah gadisnya, tetapi Sakura belum memberikan tanda-tanda akan bangun.

"Cherry…" panggil Sasuke lagi lalu menyentuh pipi chubby Sakura tetapi gadis itu sama sekali belum terpengaruh.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang lalu beranjak turun dari mobilnya. Dirinya memutari mobil lalu berhenti tepat didepan pintu penumpang lalu membukanya. Sasuke melepaskan sabuk pengaman Sakura lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga gadis itu.

"Sa-ku-ra…" sepertinya cara Sasuke yang satu ini berhasil, terbukti kedua kelopak mata Sakura perlahan mulai terbuka dan tubuh gadis itu mulai bergerak.

"hmm…" Sakura belum sepenuhnya sadar saat dia seperti mendengar ada seseorang yang menyebutkan namanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah rambut hitam mencuat dan sepasang tangan kekar tengah menyentuh kedua lengannya.

CUP!

Sakura membelalakkan matanya saat dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang lembut mendarat mulus dipipinya.

"Bangun pemalas."

Krik!

Krik!

Krik!

"kyaaaa mesum!"

" _Got you…"_

 _The man, he was holding the angel possessively_

 _The angel tried to run_

 _But the man didn't want to let go of her_

 _He caged the angel_

 _And claimed her as his_

" _You're mine, My Angel_

Sesosok pria dengan paras tampan dan dewasa sedang duduk disalah satu meja restoran. Pria Uchiha itu baru saja selesai bertemu dengan salah satu kliennya direstoran itu sekaligus makan malam. Saat ini kliennya sudah pergi meninggalkan restoran tetapi Itachi memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal direstoran lebih lama lagi.

Itachi menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan lembut. Uchiha sulung itu tengah menatap sebuah foto yang dimana objeknya adalah seorang gadis manis berambut pink dan bermata emerald yang berbinar indah. Difoto itu, gadis itu mengenakan seragam SMA musim panasnya dan berpose sambil mengangkat dua jari mungilnya, tak lupa sebuah senyuman manis mengembang dibibir mungilnya tepat saat kamera siap membidiknya.

Uchiha sulung itu kemudian menggeser layar ponselnya hingga muncullah foto selanjutnya, masih dengan objek yang sama. Itachi tertawa pelan saat melihat foto selanjutnya.

Difoto itu, gadis berambut pink itu tidak mengenakan seragam lagi, melainkan t-shirt putih lengan panjang yang saking panjangnya hingga menenggelamkan kedua tangannya. Ekspresi gadis itu didepan kamera seperti sedang cemberut dengan kedua pipi chubbynya digembungkan. Sangat imut.

Itachi ingat, saat itu gadis itu sedang ngambek pada Itachi karena Uchiha sulung itu tidak mengijinkannya pergi ke pantai bersama teman-teman gadis itu. Padahal gadis itu sangat ingin pergi kepantai dan bermain disana. Entah perasaan apa yang menyerang Itachi hingga dia melarang gadis itu untuk pergi ke pantai….. dengan mengenakan bikini tentu saja.

Pria Uchiha itu kembali menggeser ke foto berikutnya dan sekali lagi foto dengan objek gadis yang sama muncul dilayar ponselnya. Difoto itu, gadis pink itu sedang menikmati segelas besar es krim vanilla dan menatap kearah kamera dengan sendok masih berada dimulutnya. Itachi tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat foto itu.

Itachi benar-benar merindukan saat-saat bersama gadisnya. Saat dirinya bisa bertemu secara langsung lagi dengan gadis pink itu, ingin sekali dia menggendong gadis itu, membawa gadis itu ke apartemen pribadinya lalu mengurungnya dikamar agar gadis itu tidak menghilang lagi dari pandangannya.

Selama ini Itachi sudah mengetahui keberadaan Sakura sejak gadis itu dinyatakan menghilang. Dengan kekuasaannya sebagai anggota keluarga Uchiha, tak sulit buat Itachi untuk memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mencari keberadaan gadisnya itu. Saat anak buahnya melaporkan telah menemukan Sakura, Itachi tak bisa membendung kegembiraannya tetapi pria Uchiha itu memutuskan untuk mengawasi Sakura dari jauh terlebih dahulu, mengingat Akatsuki juga masih berada didekat gadisnya.

Tetapi dengan seenaknya Sasuke mendahului dirinya untuk bertemu Sakura secara langsung. Rupanya Uchiha bungsu itu juga sudah mengetahui keberadaan Sakura dan tak mau membuang-buang waktu untuk menemui Sakura.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan mengalah lagi Sasuke. Dulu kau sudah gagal untuk melindungi Sakura tapi sekarang Sakura akan menjadi milikku dan aku yang akan melindunginya."

Tiba-tiba sesosok berwarna pink mengalihkan perhatiannya, sosok itu berjalan kearah salah satu meja restoran dan segera duduk dimeja itu. Sosok itu… tak salah lagi, itu gadisnya, Sakura.

Itachi segera berdiri dan menghampiri gadis itu, sepertinya gadis itu belum menyadari kehadiran Itachi yang sudah berdiri didekat mejanya.

"Hime…"

Sakura sedikit terkejut dan segera melihat kearah suara, matanya membelalak sempurna saat melihat siapa yang ada didekatnya, "I-Itachi-san?!"

Itachi tersenyum tipis lalu mengelus pelan surai lembut Sakura, "sepertinya kita berdua memang jodoh, Hime," ujarnya.

PLAKK!

Tangan Itachi tiba-tiba ditepis kasar oleh seseorang, "siapa yang kau bilang jodohmu?!" Sasuke menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan sinis. Itachi balas menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tak kalah dingin.

' _ini gawat…'_ batin Sakura. Gadis itu memutar otaknya sebentar lalu cepat-cepat berdiri di tengah-tengah Uchiha bersaudara itu.

"Kalian sudah hentikan… jangan berkelahi disini.." ujar Sakura setengah berbisik agar tak terlalu menarik perhatian orang direstoran itu. Sakura berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar sedikit menjauh dari Itachi sekaligus untuk menghindari kalau-kalau Sasuke nekat memukul Itachi didepan umum.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah menggenggam satu tangan Sakura dengan erat, "kita pergi dari sini, kita makan ditempat lain," ujarnya sambil menarik Sakura keluar dari restoran. Itachi segera mengejar mereka sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi.

"aduhh Sasuke, kau tidak bisa pelan-pelan ya…" gerutu Sakura karena ditarik paksa.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke ambigu.

Saat akan memasukkan Sakura kedalam mobilnya, tangan Sakura yang lainnya tiba-tiba ditarik kearah lainnya. Sakura sangat terkejut dan tanpa sadar memekik kaget.

Itachi berhasil menahan Sakura agar gadis itu tak dibawa kabur oleh Sasuke lagi. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan kecil Sakura dan berusaha menarik gadis itu kepelukannya tetapi Sasuke juga tak mau kalah, Uchiha bungsu itu juga masih menggenggam tangan Sakura yang lainnya dan juga menarik gadis pink itu kearahnya.

Sakura benar-benar merasa déjà vu dengan keadaannya sekarang ini. Sakura merasa seperti sebuah mainan yang sedang diperebutkan oleh dua orang anak yang sama-sama keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah.

"Lepaskan Sakura!" ujar Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura dan menatap tajam Itachi.

"Tidak akan pernah. Kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskannya." Balas Itachi, dia juga masih menarik Sakura kearahnya.

Sakura benar-benar sudah putus asa dengan situasi saat ini, dia berharap salah satu dari mereka bisa menurunkan kadar egoismenya dan membiarkan dirinya keluar dari situasi tegang seperti ini.

"Kami-sama… apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

" _Let me go!"_

" _No."_

" _Please, I wanna go home!"_

" _This is your home now."_

" _No, my home is far from here. Please, I beg you."_

" _I'll never let you go, My Angel."_

" _My family will be worried about me."_

" _But I'll die without you, My Angel."_

" _You're crazy."_

" _Don't leave me, My Angel,"_

 _I love you_

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Author's cuap-cuap…**

 **Yow yow.. What's up bro! Hana is back. Yeahhh! *mulailapar* Gimana chapter kali ini? Apakah menegangkan? Menyenangkan? Membingungkan? Atau menyebalkan? XD**

 **Semoga para readers gak bosen ngikutin fic gaje ini *senyumalapepsodent***

 **Oh ya, btw Hana sebenernya pingin update chap ini pas dihari ultahnya si Sasuke tapi apalah daya chapnya blum selesai -_-**

 **Oke, walaupun sdkit telat gak apa2 kan Sasuke XD Otanjoubi Omedetou papa Sasuke! Smoga tambah tamvan, tmbah keren, tmbah mesra ama mama Sakura, dan tmbah punya banyak anak *ehh?* Chap kali ini special for papa Sasuke *tebarkado***

 **Yosshh, special thanks buat para readers, reviewers, favers, followers, and silent readers juga ya.**

 **Oke, sperti yg sudah2, monggo dinikmati chap kali ini dan jangan lupa REVIEW ya…. *teriakpaketoa***


	6. Chapter 5: The Truth behind the Lies

**Balas review dulu ya…**

 **Kevina-chan: kyaa! Kevina-chan, Hana benar2 terharu nih ngeliat review dari kamu, arigatou udah setia nungguin apdetan Hana, Hana berasa jadi orang yg PHP dehh *pundung* gomen ya udah buat kamu nunggu ampe berlumut, besok2 Hana akan berjuang lebih keras, yoshhhh! *tepuktepukpundaksendiri***

 **Soal reviewmu tntang Sakura itu Hana masih gagal paham, mungkin kita bisa bahas scara pribadi dari hati ke hati *ngelantur* hehe, kevina-chan nulis reviewnya atas nama guest sih jadi Hana bingung mau balas gimana *pusingpalaHana* jangan bosen2 nungguin apdetan Hana ya :D**

 **SasuSakuIta18: yosshh… ini udah lanjut. Hehe, Sakura enak ya direbutin cowok2 cakep, pengen deh jadi Sakura *shannaro!* Lime jadi lemon? Sudah Hana duga, pasti bakalan ada yg minta kayak gitu *dilemparember* hihi, gomen ya kayaknya Hana gak bisa ngabulin prmintaanmu, Hana gak sanggup buat Lemon, nanti kalo Hana nekat buat lemon takutnya lemonnya berubah jadi melon *ehh?***

 **Kiyoi-chan: arigatou ya buat supportnya. Baguslah kalo kamu penasaran, biar ada yg terus ngikutin fic ini, huahahaha *dilemparbaskom* iya si Saku udah kebingungan tuh, siapa sih yg gak bingung kalo direbutin ama cowok2 cakep? *ulala* yoshh, tunggu trus ya klanjutannya.**

 **Yanmaru: penasaran? Hihi *senyumsokmisterius* Hana usahain apdet petir yaa :D**

 **Jonatan. S: yappp, ini udah lanjut, arigatou buat reviewnya yaa..**

 **Mizuki Kanzaki: Hana juga masih bingung endingnya nanti Saku ama siapa, tolong Hana dilema *nyanyialay* apa Saku nya Hana bikin jadi jomblo aja ya? *digorokSakura* wahh Hana senang kalo Mizu suka fic gaje ini. Jangan bosen ngikutin klanjutannya ya.**

 **: yg bawa Saku udah terjawab di chap ini. Smoga kamu suka ya :D**

 **Lady Bloodie: kamu gak bisa berkata-kata? Waduhh Hana udah buat anak orang jadi gak bisa ngomong, kamu jangan tuntut Hana ya *ehh?* hehe, arigatou ya buat reviewnya. Monggo dibaca…**

 **Ikalutfi97: hehe, Hana juga seneng kok ngebalas review dari para readers, berasa kayak punya penggemar *tebarbunga* XD**

 **Aduhh, ika-chan jangan nyubit2 Hana dong, sakit tau, Hana tau kalo Hana itu imut dan menggemaskan kok *dipelototin* XD**

 **Hehe, tebakanmu hampir benar ika-chan. Ika-chan peramal ya? Ramalin jodoh Hana dong *oppss* iya, Saku nya enak direbutin cowok2 cakep, berarti kita berdua senasib nih, jomblo all the way XD**

 **Chap kali ini juga lumayan panjang kok, tapi gomen quote nya jadi berkurang karna otak Hana lagi mutung, gak ada ide buat quote nya T_T**

 **Nadyauchiha23: mereka gak terobsesi kok, cuma cinta mati doang *apabedanya* yoshh ini dah lanjut, monggo dinikmati.**

 **Thanks juga buat reviewers yg lain: hanazono yuri, Kiki Kim, misakiken, dianarndraha, Kawamura Desi, dan CherrySand1. Arigatou buat supportnya ya. Kalian luar biasa *teriakalaariel* XD**

 **Yossshh… smoga chap kali ini kalian suka, baca warning dulu ya. Cekidot guys! *pufft***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Hanari-chan

 **WARNING:**

AlternateUniverse, a little bit violence, LIME (maybe), OOC, typo(s), GaJe

 **Paired:**

Sakura Centric

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Please do not Plagiarism**

 **Mind to Read and Review?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter sebelumnya…**

"Hei Konan…"

Wanita muda itu sontak menoleh kearah Kisame, "kau pasti tahu dimana Sakura berada saat ini kan?" pertanyaan Kisame membuat anggota lain menajamkan pendengaran mereka.

Konan terlihat sedikit melangkah mundur dan raut wajahnya seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, "itu bukan urusan kalian," sahutnya, "dan aku tidak akan pernah memberitahu kalian dimana Sakura sekarang," ujar Konan, lalu dengan cepat dia berbalik dan beranjak keluar dari kamar itu.

"Lepaskan Sakura!" ujar Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura dan menatap tajam Itachi.

"Tidak akan pernah. Kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskannya." Balas Itachi, dia juga masih menarik Sakura kearahnya.

Sakura benar-benar sudah putus asa dengan situasi saat ini, dia berharap salah satu dari mereka bisa menurunkan kadar egoismenya dan membiarkan dirinya keluar dari situasi tegang seperti ini.

"Kami-sama… apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

 **/** ** _Flashback/_**

"Itachi…"

"…"

Sasori menatap intens Itachi yang berdiri didepannya, pria Uchiha itu tak menanggapi panggilan Sasori dan memilih menatap pemandangan kota Tokyo dimalam hari yang ada didepannya.

"Aku akan membawa Sakura ke tempat yang aman. Untuk saat ini kita harus menyembunyikannya dari Orochimaru," ujar Sasori. Itachi masih tak bergeming dan tetap menatap pemandangan didepannya.

Sasori pun membalikkan tubuhnya hendak beranjak pergi dari atap gedung tempat mereka berdiri sekarang, namun sebelum Sasori melangkahkan kakinya, pria merah itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya kekiri untuk melirik Itachi.

"Aku harap kau tak mengkhianati Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi," ujar Sasori lalu beranjak pergi.

Wajah stoic Itachi memang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, namun kepalan tangan pria Uchiha itu terlihat menguat saat mendengar penuturan Sasori sebelumnya.

.

.

.

 _Let me tell you something, My Love_

 _Hear my whisper in the dark_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Keadaan salah satu kamar di apartemen pribadi milik Akatsuki terlihat sudah gelap saat Itachi melangkah masuk, hanya ada cahaya redup dari sebuah lampu tidur yang sedikit menerangi kamar itu. Tampak sesosok gadis mungil sedang tertidur tenang diatas tempat tidur sambil meringkuk dibawah selimut hangat seperti seekor anak kucing.

Uchiha sulung itu mendekati sosok itu dan perlahan mendudukkan dirinya disamping gadis itu. Tangannya mengelus perlahan surai merah muda milik gadis itu, takut mengganggu tidurnya.

Tatapan mata Itachi melembut saat dirinya memperhatikan wajah damai gadis itu. Pria Uchiha itu sangat bersyukur jika Sakura bisa tertidur dengan tenang malam ini tanpa diganggu oleh mimpi buruk yang selalu mengganggu tidur gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba Sakura sedikit menggeliat, lalu perlahan kedua kelopak matanya terbuka dan memperlihatkan sepasang mata emerald yang indah. Masih dalam kondisi setengah sadar, Sakura menatap Itachi yang duduk disampingnya.

"Itachi-kun…." ucap Sakura pelan, "ada apa?" tanyanya.

Itachi mengelus pipi chubby Sakura dan tersenyum tipis, "tidak ada.. kembalilah tidur," perintah Itachi.

Sakura menatap ragu dan memegang erat selimutnya. Melihat reaksi Sakura, Itachi segera menggenggam lembut satu tangan Sakura dan mencium tangan kecil itu.

"Tenanglah, aku akan menjagamu," ujarnya menenangkan gadis itu.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "arigatou Itachi-kun," lalu dirinya kembali menutup matanya. Tak lama kemudian, Itachi bisa mendengar suara deru nafas teratur yang menandakan kalau gadis itu sudah tertidur kembali.

Itachi tersenyum lembut lalu dirinya mencium dahi lebar Sakura dengan sayang. Uchiha sulung itu lalu berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kamar gadis itu.

 ** _/End of Flashback/_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Romeo needs Juliet in his life_

 _A king needs a queen_

 _A prince needs a princess_

 _But, in my life_

 _I don't need a queen, a princess, or Juliet_

 _I only need you, My Love_

 _Coz you're the most precious girl in my life_

 _You're My queen, My princess, and My Juliet_

 _I Love You_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Lepaskan aku!" Sakura menghentak kuat kedua tangannya hingga terlepas dari genggaman Uchiha bersaudara itu. Sakura segera menjauhi kedua pria itu dan menatap tajam mereka.

Itachi bergerak mendekati Sakura, "Hime…." ucapnya lembut agar Sakura tidak menghindarinya lagi, tapi gerakannya justru membuat Sakura semakin mundur menjauhi mereka.

"Jangan mendekat!" ujar Sakura sambil mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya kearah Itachi. Itachi sedikit terkejut dan menghentikan langkahnya.

Emerald Sakura teralih kearah Sasuke, "kau juga jangan coba-coba mendekat…" ujar Sakura memperingati. Sasuke yang awalnya memang berniat ingin mendekati Sakura terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih menatap Sakura.

"Hime…" Sakura menoleh pada Itachi yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, "ayo kita pulang, Hime." ajak Itachi.

Sakura menggeleng kuat, "tidak mau!" tolaknya. "Cherry…" emerald Sakura menoleh lagi ke Sasuke, "pulanglah bersamaku," ajak Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya memerintah hingga membuat Sakura mendelik tak suka.

"Jangan seenaknya memerintahku ya tuan muda Uchiha," sahut Sakura, "aku mau pulang... tapi aku akan pulang sendiri," ujarnya lagi.

Sakura segera berlari cepat ke pinggir jalan, takut kalau si Uchiha bersaudara nekat mengejarnya lagi dan segera menahan taksi yang kebetulan lewat. Gadis itu segera masuk kedalam taksi tanpa menoleh kebelakang dan tak lama taksi yang ditumpangi Sakura telah melesat dijalanan.

Sasuke mendecih kesal, dia kehilangan gadisnya lagi, sepertinya Sakura benar-benar minta dihukum. Sasuke menyeringai tipis dengan idenya untuk menghukum Sakura, di kepala bungsu Uchiha itu sudah tersusun hukuman-hukuman yang pantas untuk Sakura agar gadis itu jera untuk kabur darinya.

Bungsu Uchiha itu melirik sekilas Itachi lalu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dirinya segera beranjak ke mobilnya dan berniat untuk pergi.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh pada sosok yang memanggilnya.

"Berhentilah mengejar Sakura," ucap Itachi, "karena dia milikku," lanjutnya penuh penekanan.

Bola mata Sasuke seketika berubah warna menjadi merah dengan tiga titik tomoe ditengahnya, bungsu Uchiha itu benar-benar marah dengan ucapan Itachi padanya. Saat dirinya berbalik, Itachi telah pergi entah kemana.

"Sial!"

.

.

.

 _The happiest moment in my life is…_

 _When I see you smile brightly_

 _In my eyes you look so beautiful_

 _Don't take the beautiful smile away from me_

 _Because…_

 _I'll do anything for you_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _/Flashback/_**

"Cherry..."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura segera berlari kearah pemuda yang memanggilnya dan memeluk tubuh tegap pemuda itu. Hatinya menghangat saat kekasihnya itu mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengelus lembut helaian merah muda miliknya.

"Ada apa Cherry? Kenapa kau memintaku menemuimu disini?" tanya Sasuke. Ya, saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di atap sekolah.

Sakura mendongak menatap wajah kekasihnya, setelah beberapa detik gadis itu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Sasuke, "Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu," ujar Sakura.

Sebelah alis Sasuke sedikit terangkat ketika mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan, ada yang tidak beres dengan kekasih merah mudanya ini.

Sasuke kemudian membawa Sakura untuk duduk sambil bersandar di dinding atap sekolah mereka. Pemuda Uchiha itu mendudukkan tubuh kecil Sakura dipangkuannya sambil memeluk erat pinggang ramping gadis itu.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn,"

"Apa kau akan merindukanku jika aku pergi?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap heran gadisnya. Sakura balas menatap Sasuke hingga terjadilah acara tatap-menatap diantara mereka berdua.

CTAKK!

"Ittai! Sasuke-kun… sakit tau!" protes Sakura sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang disentil dengan tidak lembutnya oleh Sasuke.

"Hn, jangan coba-coba pergi dariku Cherry atau kau akan tau akibatnya," Sakura tiba-tiba merinding setelah mendengar nada bicara kekasihnya. ' _Sasuke-kun menyeramkan…'_ pikir gadis pink itu.

Sakura menghela nafas dalam lalu kembali menatap kekasihnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya, "Sasori-nii menyuruhku untuk ikut dengannya pindah ke Suna," ucapnya.

Pelukan dipinggang Sakura semakin mengerat tepat setelah gadis itu mengutarakan masalahnya. Saking eratnya sampai membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

"Sasuke-kun… aku tidak bisa bernafas…" ujarnya sambil mendorong dada bidang Sasuke agar pemuda itu melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Jangan bercanda Sakura," ucap Sasuke memperingatkan. "Aku serius Sasuke-kun…" ujar Sakura sambil menatap dalam onyx kelam kekasihnya.

Rahang Sasuke terlihat mengeras, "rambut merah sialan…" gumam Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha itu tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pria merah itu a.k.a kakak dari kekasih merah mudanya. Bukankah mereka sudah sepakat akan bekerja sama untuk melindungi Sakura?!

"Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke merasakan telapak tangan halus gadisnya menyentuh kedua pipinya. Saat matanya bertemu dengan emerald indah gadisnya, runtuh sudah pertahanan Sasuke. Dengan secepat kilat Sasuke menangkap bibir mungil Sakura dan melumat habis bibir kenyal gadis itu.

Sakura yang terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba Sasuke berusaha mendorong lagi tubuh tegap pemuda itu. "hmphhh… Sasu- hmphh..." Sasuke semakin menenggelamkan Sakura dipelukannya seakan takut gadis itu akan menghilang jika dia melepaskannya.

RINGGGG! RINGGG!

Terlonjak kaget, pelukan Sasuke sedikit melonggar karena ulah bunyi bel sekolah mereka. Melihat adanya kesempatan, Sakura segera melepaskan paksa tangan Sasuke dari pinggangnya dan bergerak menjauhi pemuda itu.

Sakura menatap canggung kekasihnya itu, bahkan wajah manis gadis pink itu sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus, "se-sebaiknya kita segera ke kelas Sasuke-kun…" cicit Sakura, meskipun sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, entah mengapa Sakura masih terus merasa malu jika Sasuke menciumnya.

"Hn" Sasuke kemudian berdiri lalu meraih tangan kecil gadisnya. Pemuda itu kemudian menarik Sakura dan mereka bersama-sama turun dari atap sekolah.

 ** _/End of Flashback/_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _I can't stop loving you_

 _You're my everything_

 _._

 _._

 _._

SREETTT!

"Jidat! Ayo bangun! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur terus?!"

Sakura menggumam tidak jelas sambil tangannya meraba-raba mencari selimut yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari tubuhnya. Ino hanya bisa menggeleng maklum melihat penampilan Sakura saat ini.

Rambut merah muda kusut, piyama berantakan dengan dua kancing teratasnya terbuka hingga memperlihatkan sedikit bra hitam gadis pink itu, dan jangan lupakan posisi tidur gadis itu yang bisa dibilang sangat bukan perempuan.

"Jidat!" Ino memanggil sahabat pinknya itu lagi sambil mencubit pipi chubby gadis pink itu hingga membuat Sakura mau tak mau bangkit ke posisi duduk dengan ekspresi masih mengantuk.

Ino menghembuskan nafas maklum melihat penampilan Sakura saat ini. "Cepatlah bangun dan mandi, atau aku akan meninggalkanmu," ujar Ino kesal.

"Hoaammmhh…. Ini kan masih pagi Ino, kenapa harus buru-buru…" ujar Sakura sambil menggosok-gosok matanya.

GYUTT!

"Ittai! Ino…!"

Sakura mengelus-elus kepalanya yang dijitak Ino dengan tidak lembutnya, "masih pagi katamu? ini sudah jam 8 Jidat…" dengus Ino, "cepatlah bersiap, aku sudah hampir telat bekerja gara-gara kau," ujar Ino lalu segera berlalu keluar kamar.

Dengan malas Sakura turun dari kasur dan berjalan malas ke kamar mandi, tak lupa gadis pink itu menyambar handuk yang sudah disiapkan oleh Ino sebelumnya.

Tunggu dulu… Kenapa Sakura bisa berada dirumah Ino saat ini dengan kondisi ngantuk berat? Sepertinya kita butuh mode flashback untuk saat ini.

.

.

 ** _/Flashback/_**

 _"_ _Huhh hampir saja… aku selamat… arigatou Kami-sama. Akhirnya aku bisa lepas dari orang-orang aneh itu, semoga aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka lagi,"_ batin Sakura. Dirinya menyandarkan tubuhnya kekursi penumpang dengan lelah, ya lelah, lelah dengan semua drama yang terjadi di hidupnya sekarang.

Tiba-tiba…

DUAARRR!

"What the…. Kuso! Sekarang apa lagi?!" tangis Sakura kesal. Taksi yang ditumpanginya tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Maaf nona, saya akan memeriksa mobil ini dulu," ujar supir taksi itu lalu segera turun. Sakura hanya mengiyakan dengan gumaman karena saking kesalnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Sakura mulai bosan menunggu karena si supir taksi tak kunjung memberi info dan akhirnya gadis pink itu memutuskan untuk turun dari taksi itu.

"Ada apa dengan taksinya pak?" tanya Sakura.

Sang supir segera berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bersalah, "maaf nona, sepertinya nona harus naik taksi yang lain. Ban belakang taksi ini bocor tiba-tiba," ujar sang supir taksi.

"Apa?!"

 ** _Sakura's POV_**

"Apa?!" seketika badanku menjadi lemas setelah mendengar penjelasan si supir. _"Kami-sama cobaan apa lagi ini…"_

"Apa nona mau saya hubungi taksi yang lain? Saya akan meminta dari kantor pusat agar mengirimkan taksi yang lain." tawar si supir taksi.

"Tidak usah, aku akan menghubungi temanku saja," tolakku. Walaupun aku sedang kesal, tapi aku juga tidak mau merepotkan supir taksi itu lagi, toh dia pasti juga sedang sibuk dengan roda belakang taksinya yang bocor itu.

Aku berjalan sedikit menjauh dari taksi lalu mengambil handphone ku dari saku jaketku. Aku mencari sebuah nomor dan menekan tombol panggil. Hanya ada 1 orang yang bisa kuandalkan saat ini dan orang itu adalah….

 _Tuutttt… tuuuttt… tuuuttt…_

"Moshi moshi…"

"Ino-pig!"

"Kenapa kau meneleponku malam-malam begini?! kau tidak tau aku baru saja ingin tidur cantik!?" aku sedikit menjauhkan handphone ku dari telingaku, suara Ino sangat melengking.

"Ino-pig~…" aku berusaha membuat suaraku terdengar memelas dan semenderita mungkin agar sahabatku ini luluh dengan penderitaanku. Ya, aku memang sedang menderita sekarang.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang telepon, "apa lagi yang kau lakukan sekarang Jidat? Kau membuat masalah lagi?"

"hehe…" aku tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tak gatal. "Bisakah kau menjemputku sekarang Ino? Aku janji setelah kau menjemputku, aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu."

Aku harap-harap cemas, semoga Ino tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi dan segera menjemputku, kalau tidak orang-orang aneh dan mesum itu (baca: Uchiha bersaudara) pasti akan segera menemukanku disini.

1 menit

3 menit

5 menit

"Ino-pig? Kau dengar aku tidak?" tanyaku. Jangan-jangan dia ketiduran dan tidak mendengar permintaanku sebelumnya.

"Iya.. iya... aku akan segera menjemputmu. Gomen tadi aku ke toilet sebentar. Kau berada dimana sekarang?"

Aku menghela nafas lega, "aku di distrik Shibuya, dekat restoran Kamikaze. Kau tau kan?"

"oke, tunggu aku. Jangan kemana-mana. Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Jidat," lalu Ino memutus sambungan.

Aku kembali bernafas lega sekaligus pasrah. Setidaknya sebentar lagi aku akan berada ditempat aman.

Sambil menunggu Ino, aku berjalan semakin menjauhi taksi sebelumnya sambil mengutak-atik smartphone ku. Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya, tiba-tiba sebuah pesan singkat masuk. Tanpa curiga, aku langsung membuka pesan itu.

 **From: Private Number**

 **Text: Sakura…**

Aku mengerutkan dahiku bingung. Siapa ini? Dan kenapa dia menggunakan private number. Tak lama sebuah pesan baru kembali masuk. Penasaran, aku langsung membukanya lagi.

 **From: Private Number**

 **Text: Kau sangat cantik malam ini**

Jantungku serasa ingin melompat keluar saat membaca pesan berikutnya. Apa-apaan ini? Ini pasti kerjaan orang iseng. Ayolah Sakura, berpikir positif. Ya, ini pasti kiriman dari orang iseng atau bisa saja pesan ini sebenarnya bukan untukku, melainkan Sakura yang lain. Tapi semakin aku berusaha berpikir positif, perasaan takutku malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

 _TINGG! One New Message._

 **From: Private Number**

 **Text: Kau milikku Sayang!**

Huaaaaaa…. Tou-chan! Tolong anakmu yang cantik ini…. Aku menoleh kekiri kanan tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang mencurigakan disekitar sini. Perlahan rasa takutku berubah menjadi kesal dan marah. Siapa sih orang ini?! Apa dia tidak punya kerjaan lain selain mengirim pesan-pesan psycho nya ini?!

 _TINGG! One New Message._

 **From: Private Number**

 **Text: Aku tau kau sedang sendirian sekarang.**

Huaaaaaaaa….. dasar penguntit!

 _Pippp! Pippp!_

"Huaaa! Rasakan ini dasar penguntit!"

BRAKK!

Ehh?

"Jidat! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"haha.. I-Ino…te- tenang dulu.. b-bisa ku perbaiki nanti…" Gawat~

"JIDAT!"

 ** _/End of Flashback/_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _I miss your laugh_

 _I miss your smile_

 _I miss your hug_

 _I miss the way you say_

 _I LOVE YOU_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Setelah ini segera ke bengkel mobil dan perbaiki mobilku, kau sudah berjanji Jidat," ujar Ino ketus, "ohh ya, setelah dari bengkel, segera ke supermarket dan belanjalah bahan-bahan makanan dan keperluan kita lainnya, dan aku mau kau yang memasak hari ini sampai seminggu kedepan Jidat," ujar Ino panjang lebar.

Sakura memutar matanya bosan, "iya ibu. Aku akan segera melaksanakannya," ujar Sakura asal-asalan.

Karena gemas, Ino mencubit pipi Sakura cukup keras hingga gadis pink itu kesakitan.

Ya akibat salah kira, Sakura yang awalnya berniat menendang si penguntit yang mengiriminya pesan-pesan aneh, alih-alih malah menendang bagian pintu penumpang mobil milik Ino. Dan bisa dipastikan sisi kiri mobil itu yang awalnya mulus berubah menjadi penyok tak berbentuk. Benar-benar kekuatan monster.

Sepanjang malam Ino ngambek dan sepanjang malam juga Sakura minta maaf. Akhirnya, setelah melalui drama minta maaf dan ngambek yang cukup lama, Ino memutuskan menghukum Sakura dengan cara menyuruh gadis pink itu mencuci mobilnya hingga bersih tanpa kotoran setitik pun.

Mencuci mobil di malam hari.

Ya, jadi jangan heran kalau Sakura terlihat masih sangat mengantuk hari ini. Dirinya benar-benar lelah karena baru menyelesaikan hukumannya tepat pukul 12 malam.

Setelah mengantar Ino ke perusahaan tempat sahabatnya itu bekerja, Sakura langsung tancap gas ke bengkel mobil langganan Ino.

 _-The Lost Cherry Blossom-_

"Hoaammhhh…." Sakura menguap cukup lebar saat sedang mengantri di kasir. Gadis pink itu menatap malas orang-orang yang mengantri didepannya. Sebentar lagi dirinya akan segera selesai berbelanja, pulang ke rumah Ino lalu melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda. Yeahh…

 _Drrrtttt…. Drrrrrttt…. Drrrrtttt…._

Getaran dikantong celananya sedikit mengagetkan Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu segera mengeluarkan handphonenya dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

 _Konan Onee-chan_

 _Klik!_

"Moshi moshi... Onee-chan…"

"Sakura… Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau dimana sekarang?"

Sakura tersenyum dengan perhatian Konan padanya, "aku baik-baik saja, nee-chan tak perlu khawatir. Aku sekarang sedang mengantri dikasir untuk membayar belanjaanku dan sebentar lagi aku akan kembali ke rumah Ino," ujar Sakura.

"Yokatta ne… Syukurlah keadaanmu sudah membaik sekarang," suara Konan terdengar lega dan senang.

"Ohh ya nee-chan, apa Sasori-nii pernah menanyakan keberadaanku?" sejujurnya Sakura sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah menghilang dan tidak memberi kabar pada kakaknya itu.

Konan menghela nafas, "dia tidak hanya bertanya tapi dia juga sering menatapku dengan tajam dan curiga," sahut wanita berambut biru tua itu.

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya, "gomen nee-chan, aku sudah membuatmu repot," ucapnya.

"Daijobu, aku sudah tau kalau Sasori pasti akan bersikap seperti itu," ujar Konan, "kau tinggal dimana sekarang Sakura?" lanjutnya.

"hmm, aku tinggal di rumah Ino sementara ini, dia salah satu sahabatku," jawab Sakura, "nee-chan, jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa dimana aku berada sekarang ya…" ucap Sakura lagi sambil memelankan suaranya.

"Iya, iya… besok aku akan mengunjungimu di rumah sahabatmu itu. Kau kirimkan saja alamatnya dan aku akan segera datang," sahut Konan.

"Oke. Ehh, sudah dulu ya nee-chan, aku sudah selesai mengantri. Ja matta ne nee-chan." Ujar Sakura sambil mengambil belanjaannya dan berjalan menuju parkiran.

"Ja matta ashita…" ujar Konan diseberang telepon lalu sambungan telepon terputus.

Gadis bermata emerald itu segera meletakkan belanjaannya ke kursi penumpang lalu masuk ke kursi pengemudi, tak lama kemudian mobil yang dikendarai Sakura sudah melaju di jalanan.

.

.

 _-Here is the mysterious man-_

 _._

 _._

"hmm, aku tinggal di rumah Ino sementara ini, dia salah satu sahabatku," jawab Sakura, "nee-chan, jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa dimana aku berada sekarang ya…" ucap Sakura lagi sambil memelankan suaranya.

Konan tersenyum, "Iya, iya… besok aku akan mengunjungimu di rumah sahabatmu itu. Kau kirimkan saja alamatnya dan aku akan segera datang," sahutnya.

"Oke. Ehh, sudah dulu ya nee-chan, aku sudah selesai mengantri. Ja matta ne nee-chan." Ujar Sakura diseberang telepon.

"Ja matta ashita…" ujar Konan lalu memutus sambungan telepon.

 _"_ _Semoga kau baik-baik saja Sakura…"_ ujar Konan dalam hati sambil menatap suasana kota Tokyo yang ada didepannya. Dirinya saat ini sedang berdiri di atap apartemen pribadi milik Akatsuki.

BRAKK!

Konan terlonjak kaget saat sebuah suara yang cukup keras terdengar dari belakangnya, dirinya segera berbalik kedua matanya sukses terbuka lebar saat melihat Sasori berdiri di ambang pintu menuju atap. Satu tangannya masih menempel di pintu menandakan kalau pria itu yang baru saja menggebrak pintu dengan keras.

Rahang pria merah itu terlihat mengeras dan tatapannya saat menatap Konan sangat tajam hingga membuat Konan sedikit takut.

 _"_ _Gawat…."_ batin Konan. Wanita itu yakin kalau Sasori pasti sudah mendengar percakapannya tadi dengan Sakura.

Sasori melangkah mendekati Konan, namun sebelum pria itu sampai dihadapannya Konan segera bergerak menjauhinya.

Sasori berhenti saat melihat Konan menjauhinya, "kenapa kau menyembunyikan Sakura dariku?" tanyanya.

Konan terlihat ragu, "itu… itu demi kebaikan kalian berdua," jawabnya sedikit berbohong.

"Demi kebaikan kami berdua?" Sasori tertawa miris, "apa dengan melihatku sengsara tanpa kehadiran Sakura termasuk kebaikan untukku?" ujar Sasori sinis.

Konan terdiam, dirinya tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Aku semakin yakin kalau kau bekerja sama dengan Uchiha brengsek itu. Apa kau berencana untuk berkhianat juga nantinya," ujar Sasori.

Kedua mata Konan terbelalak, "jangan sembarangan menuduhku Sasori. Aku tidak bekerja untuk siapapun apalagi dengan Itachi," habis sudah kesabarannya menghadapi sikap Sasori yang sudah kelewatan.

"Lagipula lebih baik Sakura bebas diluar sana daripada harus terkurung ditempat ini tanpa tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dihidupnya," ujar Konan membalas kata-kata Sasori.

Sasori mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan emosi, "aku tidak mengurungnya, aku melindunginya dari orang-orang yang telah membuatnya menderita selama ini. Aku tidak mau Sakura mengalami kejadian itu lagi," Sasori terlihat sangat terpukul dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

Konan menatap sendu pada Sasori saat pria itu mengingatkannya dengan kejadian itu. Kejadian yang sempat membuat Sakura mengalami gangguan psikologis dan takut pada semua orang.

Wanita itu masih bisa mengingat raut wajah Sakura yang sangat ketakutan saat mereka, Akatsuki, mencoba untuk menjemput Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit tetapi gadis pink itu memberontak dan mengusir semua orang yang ingin bertemu dengannya, bahkan mengancam untuk bunuh diri jika tidak mendengarkan dirinya.

Untungnya saat Sasori datang sambil membawa boneka kelinci kesayangan Sakura, gadis itu perlahan-lahan mulai tenang namun terlihat bingung saat menerima boneka itu. Kedua emerald indah Sakura tampak berkaca-kaca.

Saat mendengar tangisan Sakura, Konan tak bisa menahan air matanya untuk keluar karena tangisannya terdengar sangat menyedihkan dan Sakura terlihat sangat rapuh. Butuh waktu beberapa jam untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

"Jangan coba-coba memisahkanku dengan Sakura…" ucap Sasori dingin lalu berlalu meninggalkan Konan.

Konan terkejut dengan ucapan pria itu dan hanya bisa menatap sedih punggung tegap Sasori yang perlahan-lahan menjauh lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

 _-The truth behind the lies-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hahh…. Akhirnya sampai juga," Sakura menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke sofa rumah milik Ino. Saat akan beranjak ke dapur untuk menyimpan semua belanjaannya, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu dan Sakura segera menghentikan gerakannya.

Dengan alis berkerut bingung, Sakura mendekati pintu dan membukanya. Dirinya terkejut saat melihat seorang pria berseragam seperti pengantar paket berdiri di hadapannya. Pria itu juga memakai topi hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Paket untuk nona Haruno Sakura," ujar pria itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak hadiah berukuran sedang yang dihiasi dengan pita berwarna pink, sangat manis.

Sakura tampak ragu saat menerima paket itu, namun tetap menerimanya sambil mengecek siapa yang mengirim paket aneh itu. Anehnya setelah membolak-balik paket itu, Sakura sama sekali tidak menemukan alamat pengirimnya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu nona, selamat siang."

"ehh?! Ano.. tunggu…" tapi terlambat, si pembawa paket itu sudah berlari meninggalkan halaman rumah Ino dan menghilang.

 _"_ _Aneh sekali…"_ batin Sakura.

Saat gadis pink itu sudah berada di kamar, dirinya segera membuka paket yang baru saja diterimanya. Alangkah terkejutnya Sakura saat mendapati sebuah boneka beruang berukuran sedang berada didalam kotak itu. Boneka itu berwarna cokelat dan memakai baju pink dengan tulisan 'I Love U' ditengahnya.

"Kyaaa… kawaii!" jerit Sakura sambil memeluk boneka itu. Tiba-tiba emerald Sakura melihat secarik kertas juga berada didalam paket itu. Penasaran, gadis pink itu segera membacanya.

 _Dear my Princess,_

 _Semoga kau menyukai hadiah kecil ini. I love you, Hime._

 _From: Yang selalu mencintaimu_

Sakura merasakan pipinya memanas saat membaca isi surat itu. _"So sweettt…."_ Teriak inner Sakura.

"etto… tapi siapa yang mengirim paket ini ya? Dan kenapa orang itu bisa tau kalau aku tinggal disini padahal ini kan rumah Ino," ujar Sakura bingung.

"hahh ya sudahlah… mungkin orang itu salah satu penggemar rahasiaku, hehe…" Sakura terkikik saat memikirkan bahwa dirinya memiliki seorang penggemar diluar sana.

Saking senangnya mendapat hadiah, Sakura tidak menyadari ada sesosok pria yang sejak awal memperhatikan rumah Ino dengan tatapan rindu?

"Sakura…."

.

.

.

 _I will always love you_

 _My princess_

 _Remember,_

 _You are mine_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau kemana saja Sakura? kau sudah 4 hari tidak masuk kerja."

Sakura menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal sambil nyengir, "gomen Yamato-nii, aku mengalami banyak masalah akhir-akhir ini, tapi aku janji mulai hari ini aku akan lebih rajin dan tidak bolos lagi," ujar Sakura memasang tatapan memelas nan imut.

Yamato menghela nafas, dirinya memang tidak bisa berlama-lama marah pada sosok pink dihadapannya, "ya sudah, kembalilah ke pekerjaanmu."

Sakura tersenyum girang lalu memeluk Yamato dengan erat saking senangnya, "arigatou Yamato-nii!" Yamato sedikit kewalahan dengan tindakan Sakura yang tiba-tiba namun pria itu tetap membalas pelukan Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Sudah, sudah, sekarang kembalilah bekerja…." Yamato melepaskan pelukan gadis pink itu.

"hihi… ay yay kapten!" Sakura segera berlalu ke dapur.

Pengunjung restoran terlihat ramai seperti biasa. Sakura dengan cekatan berusaha melayani para pengunjung yang didominasi oleh para pekerja kantoran.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura menoleh kearah Tenten, gadis bercepol dua itu sedang memegang sebuah kantong plastik putih berukuran sedang. "ada apa Tenten?" tanya Sakura.

"Bisa kau antarkan pesanan ini ke alamat ini Sakura-chan," ujar Tenten sambil menyerahkan bungkusan itu dan secarik kertas, "gomen, sebenarnya ini tugasku tapi aku benar-benar sibuk sekarang, tolong ya Sakura-chan…." Tenten menatap Sakura dengan tatapan memohon.

"hmm, baiklah." Sakura mengambil bungkusan dan kertas alamat itu dari tangan Tenten. "Kalau Yamato-nii mencariku, bilang aku sedang keluar sebentar ya."

"Oke. Arigatou Sakura-chan dan hati-hati dijalan ya."

"Hm." Sakura mengangguk lalu beranjak keluar dari restoran.

.

.

.

 _Who are you?_

 _I'm your knight in shining armor, My princess_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Arigatou gozaimasu~…" ucap Sakura dengan senyuman manis lalu beranjak keluar dari gedung apartemen itu. Dirinya baru saja selesai mengantarkan pesanan salah satu pelanggan mereka yang tinggal di apartemen itu.

Untungnya jarak apartemen dan restoran tidak terlalu jauh jadi gadis pink itu tidak akan terlalu capek saat berjalan ke restoran lagi.

"Halo cantik… sendirian ya? Butuh ditemani?"

Tubuh Sakura seketika menegang saat mendengar suara itu. Dirinya berbalik dan mendapati 5 sosok preman sedang duduk santai di tempat yang Sakura yakin adalah tempat nogkrong mereka.

Menghadapi keadaan seperti ini, Sakura merasa seperti déjà vu. Bedanya saat itu ada yang menolong dirinya tapi kalau sekarang Sakura tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya mengingat saat ini dirinya berada di kompleks yang sepi dari orang-orang.

Sakura mencoba mengambil langkah seribu dengan berlari secepat mungkin tapi sayangnya dirinya sudah dikepung oleh para preman itu.

"Tenanglah manis, kami tidak akan menyakitimu," ucap salah satu preman sambil mengelus pipi mulus Sakura. Sakura menggenggam tangan preman itu lalu menggigitnya dengan keras.

"Argghhh! Lepaskan jalang!" saat melihat ada kesempatan Sakura bersiap untuk kabur namun sebuah tarikan kencang dirambutnya membuatnya terkejut dan berteriak kesakitan.

"kyaaaa! Lepaskan! Sakitt…." Tangis Sakura berusaha melepaskan tarikan dirambutnya.

"Dasar ja—…"

BUAGHH!

Tarikan dirambut Sakura terlepas seketika, saat gadis pink itu berbalik dirinya melihat preman itu sudah tersungkur ditanah dengan luka dibibirnya. Sebuah lengan kekar memeluk pinggang Sakura dan membawanya ke dekapan hangat seorang pria tinggi dengan topeng kucing yang tiba-tiba saja muncul didekatnya.

Tunggu! Topeng kucing?

Preman yang lain terkejut saat melihat teman mereka sudah tersungkur, "brengsek!" saat mereka akan menyerang pria bertopeng itu, tiba-tiba pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari jaketnya dan mengancungkannya kearah preman-preman itu.

"Pergi," ucap pria bertopeng itu dingin. Melihat lawan mereka memiliki senjata, sontak para preman itu segera kabur menyelamatkan diri mereka.

Sakura menghela nafas lega karena dirinya bisa selamat lagi. Sadar dirinya masih didekapan pria bertopeng itu, Sakura segera menjauhkan dirinya dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Gadis mungil itu menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan curiga. Kenapa orang itu selalu ada disaat dirinya dalam masalah. Siapa pria bertopeng itu sebenarnya?

Pria bertopeng itu mendekati Sakura dan menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk merapikan rambut Sakura yang berantakan karena ditarik sebelumnya. Setelah itu, pria itu juga merapikan seragam restoran Sakura yang juga ikut berantakan.

Sakura hanya diam dengan perlakuan pria itu, menyadari jarak yang cukup dekat dan adanya kesempatan, Sakura dengan cepat membuka topeng kucing yang dipakai pria itu hingga memperlihatkan wajah sang pria.

Sakura membelalak tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya.

"k-k-kau…."

.

.

.

 _-The truth have revealed-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Mulai sekarang kita tidak boleh lengah lagi," ucap Pein tegas, "jika salah satu dari kalian menemukan Sakura-hime, segera bawa ke tempat aman dan beritahu anggota lainnya," lanjutnya.

Suasana markas yang sepi semakin menambah tegang suasana diantara anggota Akatsuki.

"Apa yang kalian maksud membawanya ke tempat aman berarti mengurungnya disuatu tempat?" ujar sebuah suara. Sontak semua mata para anggota menoleh ke asal suara itu.

"Cihh, lebih baik kau tinggal di markas saja Konan, kau tidak perlu ikut dengan kami," ujar Hidan sedikit kesal.

Konan menunjukkan raut wajah tidak suka, "apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sakura-chan, aku harus tau. Aku juga salah satu anggota Akatsuki," ucapnya.

Sasori menatap dingin Konan, "kali ini jangan ikut campur Konan, kami tau apa yang kami lakukan," ujar Sasori sedikit menyindir wanita itu.

Melihat keadaan semakin tegang, Pein segera mengambil alih, "cukup, rapat bubar." Setelah mendengar ucapan itu dari pimpinan mereka, satu per satu anggota Akatsuki keluar dari markas meninggalkan Konan sendiri.

Konan menghela nafas pasrah. Wanita itu mendengar suara mobil para anggota yang dinyalakan lalu terdengar menjauh dari markas mereka. Saat yakin semua anggota sudah pergi, Konan memilih untuk melihat keadaan diluar markas.

Saat sudah diluar, Konan terkejut ketika melihat sesosok pria yang dikenalnya sedang berdiri dihadapannya dan menatap dirinya dengan datar.

"Sasuke…."

"Hn."

.

.

.

 _I wish I can meet my prince charming soon._

 _You've already met him._

 _Really? Who is he?_

 _The one who standing in front of you right now_

 _What?_

 _I'll never stop loving you, My Love._

 _I can't believe you._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"k-k-kau…" reflek Sakura segera kembali menjauh dari sosok dihadapannya. "ap-apa maksudnya ini? Jelaskan padaku," jeda sesaat, "Itachi-san." lanjut Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu benar-benar bingung dengan keadaan saat ini.

Itachi menatap lembut gadis dihadapannya, "kemarilah hime," ucapnya sambil mendekati Sakura, ingin memeluk, bukan, sangat ingin memeluk gadis pink itu.

"Jadi selama ini kau adalah pria bertopeng itu…" ujar Sakura menyadari, "itu berarti kau juga yang mengirim pesan-pesan aneh itu padaku dan juga yang mengirim boneka misterius itu?"

Itachi tersenyum tipis saat mendengar perkataan Sakura, "aku senang kau suka dengan pemberianku, Hime."

Emerald Sakura membelalak sempurna, kecurigaannya terbukti sudah.

"apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan marah, marah karena dirinya merasa telah dipermainkan oleh pria dihadapannya ini.

Itachi hanya diam dan memilih menatap kedua emerald Sakura dengan tatapan rindu dan terluka. Hatinya sakit saat melihat gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu justru menolak kehadirannya dan berusaha menghindarinya.

Itachi kembali mendekati Sakura dan menangkup kedua pipi gadis itu dengan lembut. Reflek Sakura langsung menepis kuat tangan pria Uchiha itu namun Itachi beralih menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sakura.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sakura berusaha memberontak. Entah perasaan apa yang tiba-tiba muncul dipikirannya saat Itachi menyentuhnya. Dirinya merasa….. takut, cemas, dan sakit secara bersamaan. Tanpa disadari Sakura, kedua emeraldnya sudah mengeluarkan aliran bening yang cukup deras…. air mata.

Itachi merasakan sakit dihatinya saat melihat gadis yang sangat dicintainya menangis tepat dihadapannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Uchiha sulung itu langsung menarik tubuh mungil Sakura ke dekapan hangatnya dan memeluk erat tubuh ringkih itu. Dirinya berusaha menenangkan Sakura dengan bisikan-bisikan lembut ditelinga gadis itu dan sesekali mencium lembut pucuk kepala Sakura.

Itachi bisa merasakan tubuh mungil Sakura yang bergetar dalam pelukannya. Dirinya sudah tau, ya, pria Uchiha itu sudah tau semuanya, semua yang terjadi pada Sakura…. gadis kesayangannya.

.

.

.

 _You have no idea how much I had wished I had died_

 _Please Love, don't say something like that_

.

.

.

 ** _/Flashback/_**

"Jaga gadis itu, jangan sampai dia kabur!"

"Ha'i, Kabuto-sama."

Sepasang emerald bening perlahan terbuka saat mendengar suara-suara disekitarnya. Sakura, nama gadis itu, berusaha menggerakkan tubuh kecilnya namun tertahan oleh ikatan ditangan dan kedua kakinya. Samar-samar Sakura bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Mereka yang telah menculiknya dan menyekap dirinya di bangunan tua itu.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya gadis manis…."

Terkejut, dengan cepat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan bertatapan langsung dengan seorang pria tinggi berambut putih diikat dan memakai kacamata. Pria itu tersenyum manis saat melihat ekspresi marah di wajah cantik Sakura.

"Brengsek! Dasar pengkhianat! Kenapa? kenapa kau tega mengkhianati ayahku, Kabuto?!" maki Sakura dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir keluar dari emeraldnya.

Kabuto menatap datar gadis dihadapannya itu. Pria itu lalu berjongkok dihadapan Sakura lalu mencengkram dagu gadis pink itu hingga Sakura tidak bisa berkutik.

"Salahkan ayahmu Hime, seharusnya Haruno-sama tidak terlalu baik pada orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya," ucapnya dengan seringai jahat.

"Ayahku sangat mempercayaimu tapi kau…. kau tega mem—" runtuh sudah pertahanan Sakura. Gadis itu tidak sanggup lagi untuk bicara saat mengingat ayahnya yang sangat disayanginya sudah…. tiada.

Kabuto menghapus kasar air mata yang jatuh di pipi Sakura, "jangan menangis Hime. Jika kau sangat ingin bersama-sama dengan ayahmu, aku dengan senang hati akan membantumu untuk bertemu dengannya lagi," ujar Kabuto sambil mengancungkan pistol tepat di dahi Sakura.

"Tapi untungnya Orochimaru-sama masih ingin kau tetap hidup, setidaknya sampai tujuannya tercapai. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih pada Orochimaru-sama dengan segala kebaikannya padamu," ejek Kabuto lalu kembali menurunkan pistolnya.

"Bersikaplah baik atau kau akan menyesal!" ancam Kabuto, lalu pria itu berdiri dan meninggalkan Sakura sendiri diruangan tua itu diikuti dengan orang-orang yang bersama dengan dirinya.

"Hikss… hikss… Tou-chan…"

BRAKKK!

Sakura kembali terkejut dengan suara pintu yang didobrak dan masuklah beberapa orang berpenampilan menyeramkan dengan sebagian wajah ditutupi topeng hingga hanya menyisakan mata mereka yang terlihat.

"Waktunya bersenang-senang tuan putri…. Hahahaha!" ucap mereka dengan seringai menyeramkan.

"KYAAAA!"

.

.

.

 _Where are you My Love?_

 _I've been looking for you like a mad man_

 _Don't you know that I'm going crazy right now?_

 _It's because of you_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kami berhasil menemukan posisi Sakura-sama, Master. Sakura-sama berada disebuah gedung tua bekas pabrik kertas di distrik Shinjuku. Gedung pabrik terlihat dijaga ketat oleh orang-orang Otogakure namun pimpinan mereka tidak terlihat berada disekitar pabrik."

"Hn, terus awasi gedung itu, segera beritahu kalau ada pergerakan. Aku akan segera kesana."

"Ha'i, Itachi-sama."

Itachi menggenggam erat setir mobilnya hingga kuku-kuku dijarinya memutih, "brengsek!" umpatnya. Dirinya segera memacu mobilnya ke lokasi gedung yang baru saja diberitahu oleh salah satu anak buahnya.

Pria Uchiha itu benar-benar tidak bisa percaya dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Akatsuki, orang-orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai teman malah berbalik mengkhianatinya. Mereka secara diam-diam bekerja sama dengan Orochimaru untuk menyerang organisasi Haruno dan membunuh pimpinan organisasi itu, ya Haruno Kizashi, ayah Sakura. Dan sekarang disaat dirinya lengah, mereka diam-diam menyerahkan Sakura ke tangan Orochimaru hanya demi mendapatkan imbalan.

Benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan! Itachi bersumpah akan mengadakan perang dengan mereka jika terjadi sesuatu pada gadisnya.

Tak berapa lama Itachi menghentikan mobilnya tak jauh dari lokasi pabrik tua itu.

"Serang gedung itu." perintahnya tegas melalui radio jarak jauh yang tersemat ditelinganya.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

DOORRR! DOORRR! DOORRRR! PRANGGG!

Suara-suara tembakan mulai terdengar dari area pabrik tua itu. Mendengar penyerangan sudah dimulai, Itachi segera keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan ke arah pabrik.

Mata onyx nya menatap datar keadaan pabrik yang terlihat seperti medan pertempuran, korban-korban mulai berjatuhan tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

"Mati kau!"

DOORRRR!

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Itachi menembak musuh yang berniat menyerangnya dan menatap dingin tubuh yang sudah terkapar itu.

"Itachi-sama!" salah satu anak buah Itachi menghampirinya, "anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn" Itachi melirik sekilas. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, pria Uchiha itu berlari masuk kedalam pabrik. Matanya mencari-cari keberadaan gadisnya namun nihil.

"Kyaaaa! Lepaskan!"

BRAKKK!

Uchiha sulung itu mendobrak salah satu pintu ruangan dimana asal suara itu berasal. Onyx kelamnya langsung melebar saat melihat sosok dihadapannya.

"Sasuke!"

Mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, Uchiha bungsu itu melirik sekilas pada kakaknya namun tidak melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura. Itachi menatap gadis pink yang dicari-carinya meringkuk ketakutan didalam dekapan adiknya. Sesekali Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Sakura untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

Itachi mendekati mereka lalu berjongkok didekat Sakura dan mengelus-elus helaian pink Sakura, mencoba menenangkan gadis itu juga.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Itachi sambil menatap adiknya.

Sasuke menepis tangan Itachi yang seenaknya menyentuh Sakura, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh miliknya termasuk kakaknya sendiri.

Masih menatap tajam kakaknya, Sasuke sedikit menghela nafas, "kau sangat lambat aniki."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Itachi, sedikit tersinggung dengan pernyataan adiknya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sasuke melirik ke sisi ruangan tempat mereka berada. Itachi mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke dan segera mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Di sisi ruangan terkapar sekitar lima orang pria bertubuh besar dengan tubuh babak belur, beberapa dari mereka sudah pingsan dan lainnya sedikit bergerak merintih kesakitan.

Dengan seringai tipis Itachi kembali menatap adiknya, "jadi aku kedahuluan adikku ya," Itachi kembali menyentuh helaian pink Sakura, "maaf pangeranmu ini datang terlambat, Hime," lanjut Itachi menatap lembut Sakura.

Perlahan Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Itachi dengan air mata yang masih mengalir, tak lupa senyum manis juga ditunjukkan oleh gadis itu, "daijobu Itachi-kun, terima kasih kau sudah datang," ucapnya sedikit sesenggukan.

Itachi tersenyum tipis pada Sakura, hatinya menghangat saat gadis kesayangannya itu menaruh sedikit perhatian padanya.

"cihh!"

Itachi menatap tajam Sasuke yang memasang ekspresi tidak suka diwajahnya. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura dan menaruh kepalanya dileher gadis pink itu. Sakura terkesiap dengan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, namun detik berikutnya gadis Haruno itu mengerti dengan sikap manja Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Kekasih ravennya itu sedang cemburu.

Sakura kembali tersenyum manis lalu mengelus-elus rambut pantat ayam kekasihnya, "kau juga Sasuke-kun, arigatou kau sudah menyelamatkanku. Jujur aku sangat ketakutan tadi sebelum kau datang," ujarnya berusaha agar Sasuke tidak ngambek lagi.

Sasuke menyeringai, "hn, I'll do anything for you, My Cherry," ujarnya sambil melirik ke arah Itachi dengan senyum kemenangan.

Itachi memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, hatinya sakit melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Dia benar-benar tidak rela melihat gadis yang dicintainya dipeluk oleh pria lain tepat dihadapannya.

Sasuke tau, Itachi diam-diam juga mencintai kekasih merah mudanya dan Uchiha sulung itu berniat untuk merebut Sakura darinya. Demi leluhur Uchiha sampai kapanpun Sasuke tidak akan melepaskan Sakura karena gadis itu adalah miliknya, kekasihnya, belahan jiwanya, segalanya untuk Sasuke.

"Kita harus segera pergi," ujar Itachi sesaat setelah pria itu berhasil mengendalikan emosinya. Sasuke mengangguk dan bersiap menggendong kekasihnya tapi Sakura menahan tangan Sasuke, "aku bisa jalan sendiri Sasuke-kun…" ucap Sakura.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke, lantas Sasuke meraih tangan mungil Sakura dan membantu gadis itu berdiri, "tetaplah disisiku dan jangan pernah melepaskan genggamanmu, mengerti!" perintah Sasuke sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka berdua.

Sakura mengangguk patuh. Sasuke mengelus kepala merah muda Sakura dengan sayang lalu menarik kekasihnya itu untuk keluar dari gedung tua itu.

Itachi memimpin mereka untuk keluar dari gedung itu namun…..

DOORRRR!

Sontak mereka bertiga berbalik kebelakang dan bertatapan langsung dengan Kabuto. Asisten kepercayaan Orochimaru itu menembakkan pistolnya ke langit-langit gedung hingga menimbulkan suara tembakan yang memekakkan telinga.

Seketika tubuh Sakura bergetar marah saat melihat pengkhianat itu lagi, "kau!" Sakura berniat menyerang Kabuto namun Sasuke dengan sigap menahan tangan Sakura dan menarik gadis itu ke sisinya.

Kabuto menyeringai seram saat melihat tamu-tamu tak diundang yang ada dihadapannya, "wahh.. wahh.. saya sangat terhormat dengan kedatangan kalian tuan-tuan. Ada keperluan apa sehingga tuan-tuan Uchiha bersedia mampir ke gubuk kecil kami ini?"

"Dimana Orochimaru?" tanya Itachi dengan nada berbahaya.

"Saya minta maaf sebelumnya, Orochimaru-sama sedang berada ditempat jauh saat ini. Ada sesuatu yang ingin anda sampaikan pada beliau? Saya akan senang hati menyampaikannya," jawab Kabuto sarat akan makna.

"Hn," Itachi melirik Sasuke, "ayo Sasuke, kita pergi," lalu berbalik ke arah luar gedung. Sasuke menarik Sakura yang masih menatap Kabuto dengan kemarahan di emeraldnya.

"Tapi sebelumnya…." ucapan Kabuto sukses menghentikan langkah mereka, "bolehkah saya meminta lagi gadis Haruno itu tuan-tuan? Karena kami masih memiliki sedikit urusan bisnis disini."

Seketika Itachi dan Sasuke berbalik menatap Kabuto dengan tatapan membunuh, bahkan mata mereka sudah berubah warna menjadi merah dengan tiga titik tomoe didalamnya, ciri khas Uchiha jika mereka marah dan tidak segan-segan melenyapkan siapapun yang mencari masalah dengan mereka.

Sakura yang melihat keduanya dalam kondisi yang berbahaya segera bertindak dengan menahan tangan mereka agar tidak menyerang Kabuto secara tiba-tiba, untungnya kedua pria Uchiha masih mau mendengarkannya.

Sakura menatap tajam Kabuto, "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Kabuto menyeringai tipis lalu tangannya bergerak mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. "apa kau tidak melupakan sesuatu Hime?" tanyanya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk bunga Sakura berwarna pink.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya saat melihat benda itu ditangan Kabuto, dirinya langsung meraba-raba lehernya sendiri dan dirinya baru menyadari kalau kalung yang sering dipakainya tidak ada, dan sekarang kalung itu sudah berpindah tangan ke orang yang dibencinya.

"Apa kau tidak mau mengambil ini kembali Hime? Atau kau ingin aku membuangnya saja?" ucap Kabuto sambil memainkan kalung itu.

Tidak! Itu kalung pemberian ayahnya dan satu-satunya kenangan yang dimilikinya tentang ayahnya. "Kembalikan kalung itu!" Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

Kabuto melempar kalung itu ke udara dan menangkapnya lagi, "tangkap aku kalau kau bisa, Sakura-hime… jika kau berhasil, kau boleh mengambil kalung ini," ujarnya lalu segera berlari kearah berlawanan.

"Tunggu! Kabuto sialan!" tanpa berpikir panjang Sakura segera berlari mengejar Kabuto yang sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Sakura tunggu!" terlambat, gadis pink itu sudah menghilang, "cihh sial!" umpat Sasuke. Kabuto berhasil menipu mereka dan sekarang mereka kehilangan Sakura lagi.

"Sasuke, sepertinya mereka telah keluar dari gedung ini, coba lihat, Kabuto berlari kearah yang sepertinya juga salah satu jalan keluar dari sini. Kita harus mengejar mereka sekarang," ujar Itachi lalu segera berlari.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya bergumam dan mengikuti kakaknya yang telah duluan.

Benar saja, saat ini mereka sudah berada di luar gedung dan masih berusaha mencari keberadaan Sakura.

PRANGGG!

Sasuke dan Itachi segera menoleh pada sekawanan pria bertopeng yang berjalan kearah mereka. Mereka membawa berbagai senjata tajam dan juga pistol dan sepertinya mereka adalah anak buah Orochimaru.

"Sial! Mereka sengaja membuat kita terpisah dengan Sakura," ujar Sasuke bersiap mengeluarkan pistol untuk melawan.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau segera menyusul Sakura. Aku akan menangani mereka," ucap Itachi yang sudah siap dengan dua buah pistol ditangannya.

"Kau yakin Aniki? Mereka cukup banyak untuk ditangani olehmu sendiri," balas Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, "tenanglah, aku sudah menghubungi anak buahku untuk datang kesini. Cepatlah susul Sakura, aku…. Kita tidak mau hal-hal buruk terjadi padanya kan?"

Sasuke menatap kakaknya sebentar lalu segera berbalik siap menyusul kekasihnya, "jaga dirimu, aniki." Lalu segera berlari dengan cepat.

"Sasuke…." Sasuke berhenti sejenak, "lindungi Sakura apapun yang terjadi," ujar Itachi.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke lalu kembali berlari.

Lindungilah dia dengan nyawamu atau aku akan merebutnya darimu.

.

.

 _This world is a nightmare_

 _Please help me out from this world_

.

.

.

"Kabuto!" Sakura berputar-putar mencari keberadaan pria berkacamata itu tapi nihil, pria itu seperti menghilang tertiup angin.

Emerald Sakura kembali melebar saat melihat orang yang dicarinya sedang berdiri diseberang jalanan sambil memainkan kalungnya. Pria itu menyeringai seram pada Sakura lalu kembali berlari pergi.

"Kembalikan kalung itu, brengsek!

Sakura segera mengejar cepat pria itu. Saat gadis itu sudah berada ditengah jalanan, Sakura tidak menyadari ada sebuah mobil melaju kencang kearahnya.

"SAKURA!"

BRAKKKK!

Dan saat itu juga, Sasuke merasa bahwa jiwanya telah hilang dari tubuhnya.

.

.

.

 _Why did you do this to me?_

 _If you want to kill me, just kill me_

 _I'd be happy to die in this beautiful day_

.

.

.

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **Author's cuap-cuap: something important**

 **Hai minna! Hana is back… yuhuuu! Adakah yang kangen ama author gaje ini? *kaga* *pundung* Gomen Hana apdetnya kelamaan, Hana terlalu sangat sibuk sekali di dunia nyata dan juga tugas2 slalu menumpuk dan minta diperhatikan T_T**

 **Gimana menurut readers? Apakah chap kali ini sesuai dgn harapan? Menegangkan? Menyebalkan? Membosankan? Terlalu banyak flashback? Hehe, Hana bru sadar kalo chap kali ini flashbacknya ampe tumveh2**

 **Hana berharap readers bisa bersabar dlam menunggu apdetan dari Hana karna Hana butuh waktu yg cukup lama untuk menyelesaikan tiap chap nya. Semoga readers tetap setia menunggu ya *puppyeyes***

 **Please check my bio guys, I've written something not-so-important on that ^_^**

 **Yosshh, special thanks buat para readers, reviewers, favers, followers, and silent readers juga ya.**

 **Oke, sperti biasa monggo dinikmati chap kali ini dan jangan lupa REVIEW ya…. *teriakpaketoa***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dinding Promosi: New One-shot (coming soon)**

 **Title: My Lovely Pantat Ayam**

 **Summary:** Hai, namaku Sakura. Bolehkah aku sedikit curhat pada kalian. Aku hanya ingin curhat tentang kisah cintaku. Sebenarnya, kisah cintaku biasa-biasa saja. Oh ya, perkenalkan, namanya Sasuke-kun. Orang paling menyebalkan, sok keren, sombong, egois, muka datar, dan sialnya dia adalah kekasihku./ Hn. / Sa-sasuke-kun?! / SasuSaku / The Lost Cherry Blossom's side story.

 **Rate: T/M**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Ada yg berminat membaca? *puppyeyes***


	7. Notice from author Important? maybe

**WORO WORO**

 **I just wanna say something...**

 **.**

 **.**

Ohayo minna-san~ Enggg… Ada yg masih ingat Hana? *gakk* okee gpp T_T Gomen Hana udah menghilang selama hampir 1 tahun dan belum update sama sekali dari zaman abang Sasuke masih labil ampe udah jadi papa keren *plakk* beberapa waktu yg lalu Hana sempat terlibat dlm drama opera sabun yg melelahkan batin, belum lg ditambah dgn masalah sekolah dan tugas2 jahanam yg menumpuk sampe Hana sempat mental breakdown T_T jadi gomen kalo fic ini jadi terlantarkan *pundung*

Okee chap terbaru fic ini diperkirakan rampung pertengahan September yaa~ Hana bakalan sempet-sempetin ngetik kok XD kemungkinan alur cerita bakalan sedikit amburadul dari awal chap karna Hana sedikit lupa alur utama ceritanya apa *ditabokreaders*

Review fic bakalan dibales satu-satu setelah Hana update ;) oh ya ada yg mau ngobrol2 ato kenalan doang ama Hana, add aja fb Hana: . .71 kalo udah nge add langsung pm Hana ya biar Hana bisa ngekonfirm kalian kalo minna-san bukan stalker *ehh?* ^^

Ohh yaa gomen ini bukan chap baru, ini cuma woro woro kalo Hana masih hidup kok *krikkrik* setelah Hana udah mengupdate chap baru, woro woro ini bakalan langsung dihapus.

Btw diantara minna-san ada yg suka anime **Diabolik Lovers**? Selain ngelanjutin fic ini Hana jg lg ngerjain fic Diabolik Lovers, ada yg minat baca? *gakada* okee gpp Hana bakalan tetep ngerjain kok hahahah *mulaimabok* kalo ada yg ngefans Dialovers jg calling2 Hana ya, Hana udah termasuk addicted jg ama anime husbando Hana *fangirldetected*

Okee sampe sini dulu ya cuap cuap Hana.. Jangan bosan nunggu chap baru yaa.. Ja ne~ *kaburnaikodongodong*


End file.
